I'm sorry I keep hurting you: Complete!
by AndyMine
Summary: Jack's past catches up to him in his dreams as a strange signal from a Vortex Manipulator is detect by The New Torchwood team. Can the recruiting of John Hart and the comfort received from Ianto be enough to easy Jack and mend the past?
1. Chapter 1

Two young men, barely men, sat huddled in the dark cell. Brown eyes met blue as the brown- eyed youth shivered, inching closer to the blue- eyed youth.

" Are you okay?" Asked blue eyes.

" Yeah" Brown lied

"Andrew, I'm so sorry." When Andrew didn't reply, the blue eye youth spoke. "Really it is all my fault. It is always my fault."

Fear gripped Andrew's heart as he heard these words. "No it isn't!" He yelled. "It was I who wouldn't leave you!" He was barely able to fight back the hot tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"It's going to be alright." Blue eyes tried to soothe the fear away. Andrew looked in to those eyes and leaned in to the kiss that was offered. Blue eyes forced all he could into the kiss because words would never be enough to convey his real feelings.

Andrew realized that it was never going to be okay, that it would never be right again. This could be their last moments together. When the kiss broke, Andrew looked up at his friend/lover.

" Okay. I'm fine now." Andrew tried a smile.

" Andy, when we get out of here, you're going to art school. I want you to be famous! "

Andrew went to protest but was cut off by a finger on his lips. "I won't let you worm your way out of it Andy, this is what I want for us." A small laugh passed his lips.

"I love you," Andrew said.

Their lips met again, only to be violently pulled apart by incredibly fast creatures. They dragged Andrew kicking and screaming away form the other youth. Pinning blue eyes to the wall he screamed, "Don't take him! Leave him alone take me instead!" The struggle was over in moments. The blue-eyed youth was alone. Tears filled his eyes as Andrew's warmth faded.

"Andy, please forgive me!" He slid down the wall and cried.

Jack woke with a start. Tears slid down his cheeks as if he was back in that cell. He was shivering slightly. The dream felt so real this time. Shaking he sat up and gazed at Ianto next to him. Ianto curled up beside him shifted into an awakened state.

"Jack, are you alright?"

" Yeah, just a bad dream." Seeing the concern in the younger man's face, Jack corrected himself. "Really, it was nothing. I'm fine now."

"Was it like the others?"

"No, not like the others." Suddenly Jack found him self stretched out on Ianto's chest, with his arms folded as a headrest. Ianto stroked Jack's hair. Kissing his head lightly, Jack purred.

"You know you can tell me anything." Ianto said.

Jack chuckled "I would rather have you come up with ways of helping me forget."

In one swift motion Ianto flipped Jack over and straddled his chest. Leaning in for a kiss, Ianto replied, " I think I can manage that." Jack sighed, allowing the younger man to distract his thoughts.

End Part One

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was bored. He had been at his desk all day doing paper work. The only distraction was the images playing in his head from the dream. He was restless. Stretching his hands above his head, he clasped them and stood up. Bringing his hands down to rub his face, he realized he needed a shave. Laughing to himself he thought, "Maybe I will grow a beard." Better yet, he wondered, let's ask Ianto what he thinks. Walking away from the mocking stack of paper he turned and saluted it farewell.

The hub was quiet. On the coach, Gwen sat reading a fashion magazine and sucking on an old candy cane. "I'm sure Ianto threw the ones out that we…. okay, that thought is to gross for even me." He mused. Chuckling out loud making Gwen turned her head.

"What's so funny Jack?"

"I was just thinking that Rhys was a lucky man" He lied with a wink and pointed at the candy cane.

"Why, yes he is." Gwen retorted.

Sudden laughter from the medical bay caught them off guard. The new doctors, Sally Orlando and James Rudy were carry on in what Jack assumed was the worst way.

"What's with them?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in love." Gwen grinned.

"How come I'm the last one to know about these things?" He pouted.

"Would you let me finish, Jack! In love with the creature we bought in this morning. They are 'amazed with it's functions' 5 hearts, 16 sex organs…I just gave up watching it and them ooze all over each other."

"Oh" Jack rolled his eye "I see. Where's Dan?"

"Archives."

"With Ianto?"

"There it is the million dollar question."

"What?"

"Where's Ianto? You get this look about you when you want to be with Ianto."

"A look? I don't do looks!" Jack yelled.

"Okay I believe you, not. He went to do some errands. And I'm going to make myself useful and give Dan a hand." She giggled at Jack's reaction.

"Well I'm going out Ianto hunting then." He ducked as Gwen threw the magazine at him. Smiling, he went for his coat.

The sun was shining for now, but rain threatened for the evening. Jack strutted towards his goal. For weeks now Ianto has been stepping out to do errands at a certain time. Jack got curious as to what he was up to. So being the curious guy that he was, Jack set up the CCTV cameras to follow his Ianto around. That led Jack to stop in front of the pastry/coffee shop that Ianto was in. There was his prey. Ianto's mouth was wrapped around the fork that had once had a piece of cherry cheesecake on it. Holding a newspaper in one hand he went for the coffee next. Jack was mesmerized by Ianto's mouth. His soft lips pressed against the cup. When did he start calling him "his Ianto" he wondered.

He was jolted out of the x-rated thoughts in his head by Ianto's voice in his ear.

"Jack are you listening to me, I said are you spying on me?" Jack turned to look at the young man who was now standing next to him.

"Huh no! I was looking for you."

"Why didn't you just call me if you needed me?"

"Because I wanted to go for a walk. Care to join me?"

Grabbing Jack's hand, Ianto replied, "I loved to. I have to work off all this cheesecake any way. "

"Yan, there are better ways than walking."

"Don't you think I know that, sir," Ianto replied with a saucy wink.

The beach was mainly empty as Jack stood and looked at the vast ocean. Ianto was playfully tossing stones into the water. Speaking loud enough to be heard above the din of the surf, Jack said." It reminds me of home sometimes."

Ianto stopped to look at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something Go out to dinner with me tonight, please?"

"What, a date?"

"Yes Ianto, a date."

"Sure," he lent in and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Oh and one thing, wear the unit cap."

The reply was a fistful of sand down the front of Jack's shirt. Jack laughingly tackled Ianto. They never noticed the people watching their kiss.

Mouths hot on one another, Jack led Ianto into the apartment. They paused long enough for their coats to fall to the floor. Ianto pushed Jack back towards the couch. There, they folded into each other's desires. Time went on unnoticed by the lovers.

Jack pulled away from his lover. Ianto felt satisfied, the red glow caressed his cheeks made him seem so much younger. "We should go to sleep after that." With that in mind, he stood up.

"Wait, Yan," Jack began, but stopped. He lowered his head. Ianto knew something was wrong. "I want to tell you something, but I don't know how you are going to take it."

There was great pain in Jack's voice as he lifted his head. Jack's eyes fixed on Ianto, filling with tears. Puddles began to over flow from each beautiful blue eye. They ran down each cheek and began to flow like a river. Ianto fought the urge to hold Jack. Jack choked on his words.

"Jack, you don't have to say anything." Fear gripped the young man.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the only thing that keeps me sane." He slumped forward. All too fast Ianto caught him.

"Me, too." Ianto spoke as he fell to his knees in front of Jack. Pulling Jack's face to look at his, Ianto kissed this wondrous man. Jack caved into the loving embrace of his lover and wept.

Hours later, no words were spoken as Ianto watch Jack sleep and another dream began.

End part 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The taunting of the children became louder as they approached the young brown-haired boy. The air, thick from the heat, was not easy for a terra dweller. Boeshane was not the most comfortable of colonies. And the heat made running all the more difficult.

The boy's need to outrun the group of children was the only thing that allowed his young legs to keep moving. His blood pumping and on fire, Andrew fled the shorefront for the cover of the rocks and hillside. He was dizzy and he felt the need to vomit. Heaviness in his arms and legs and the pounding of his head from the sun's heat allowed fear to enter the five year olds mind. "I'm not going to make it." Andrew began to panic.

The children relentlessly chased the poor boy through the hot sand towards the cove near a sand dune and an outcrop of rocks. They were chanting, "Off worlder, off worlder, off worlder," over and over again as they chased the young boy down. They were gaining. They grew up with this planet's gravity and heat. Andrew had not. He was tiring and feeling faint.

The outcrop was in reach as Andrew hoped he could get to safety. He pumped his legs faster. The sweat began to slip into his eyes, blinding him enough to trip. He fell on a jagged piece of shell that sliced right into his knee. Cursing to himself, he stood up. "Almost there." He prayed he would make it. A sudden turn made his heart stop. A dead end was his prize. There was no place left to run. The group drew closer. Andrew wet himself.

He turned to face his attackers. They stopped when they realized their prey was trapped.

"Please!" He pleaded. "I haven't done anything!" He saw the group for the first time. About ten to twelve boys and girls faced him armed with rocks and branches. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he felt faint.

"Off worlder, bringer of monsters!" They sang repeatedly over again and again. "No! I have done anything!" He shouted at them over the din, hoping, praying that someone would listen and believe him. No one did.

The first rock hit him in the shoulder. The lack of resistance was apparent as he slumped to the ground. He felt the second one hit his temple, then the third to his face. They continued to target him. Andrew could taste blood. He was sick. The darkness overcame him as he sought the coolness of the rock wall. He began to black out as he heard a voice seemingly far away. "Enough!" Andrew slipped into unconsciousness.

His head stung as he slowly opened his eyes. He was not alone. He panicked as he tried to move away from the presence. "I wouldn't move yet," the young voice said. Andrew opened his eyes to find a young boy wiping the blood off of him. "Sorry if it stings, I only have ocean water to clean you up." The face smiled warmly.

"How, who?" Andrew managed to cough out. The taste of blood was strong and he felt the pain returning. He started to cry. The other boy put his arm around Andrew. "Hey it's okay, they're gone, and you're safe now. I need you to just relax. I want to make sure you okay." The boy smiled again and Andrew noticed the most amazing pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He let himself relax into them, staying focused on them. The boy continued to clean Andrew's wounds ever so gently. The sting and hurt lessened as Andrew became more comfortable with the boy's presence. "There that's the best I can do for now. Let's see about standing you up. Do you think you can do it?"

" I think so." Andrew attempted a smile even though it hurt. This seemed to please the young boy. He helped Andrew to his feet. Andrew winced a little in pain. The boy tightened his grip on him.

"Easy, there's no rush, nice and slow. " When Andrew was up right, he looked at the boy.

"Thank you" he whispered shyly. The boy grinned again.

"Hey no problem, I love rescuing people in distress," he smirked, which made Andrew laugh and then wince. "Hey you shouldn't laugh when you have a cut on you lip." Andrew scowled at the young boy. He laughed at Andrew's face. "You're cute when you do that," he said.

Despite the pain, Andrew smiled. He was starting to like this boy. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Andrew Perry" He replied slowly. Whatever name came out of the boy's mouth Andrew did not understand. For some reason he could understand it but couldn't fathom how to say it. He blinked several times before he came up with a name for the boy so he never had to say it.

"That's an awful name for you. I think I will call you Blue if you don't mind." He hoped he hadn't offended the boy. The boy's face went red and a moment later he let out the loudest laugh Andrew had ever heard.

"I love it. It is perfect. You're truly a clever one!" The boy seemed pleased with Andrew. "Blue it is then, from now on. Come I think we should try and get you home." With that Blue helped Andrew way from the beach.

Restlessly, Jack awoke from sleep. A sad smile played on his face as he remembered his dream. Not bad this time. It was a better memory. Andrew's young face was engraved in his mind once again. Thoughts were put aside as the scent of Ianto's coffee came into the room. With less effort than yesterday, Jack got out of bed.

End part 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wonder about the sudden spurt in Rift activity in the last month or so. All and all, none of it amounted to a cosmic disaster. But it was enough to make one think. He decided it was time to do something about it. In their investigation work, the team kept coming up empty. It seemed the Rift was not actual spitting anything out, just opening portals. This was new for it but not unique. Jack had seen this before a long time ago. So he was a little concerned. He decided to ask the newest member of the team, Dan, for some help.

Dan was a small, thin, pale man, with wonderful warm green eyes. He wore his black hair cropped short in a military style. He was not extremely handsome, but there was something about him that made you want to take him home and love him. It was this personality trait that earned Jack the Ianto comment "We are Torchwood Jack not a home for the random criminal."

"Why Ianto, I believe you have a history with the police, yourself." He grinned at the angry Welshman. With that Ianto promptly threw the mail at Jack and stormed away. Ianto was not at all happy with Jack taking in a down-on-his-luck guy. But Jack knew the make-up sex would be awesome!

Dan had a lengthy police record. It was all computers related and very intelligent. Jack was reminded of Tosh. So when he saw the police report, he knew he found as hard as it was to admit, a replacement for Tosh. Daniel Neil. Avery was a well-fitted glove to the world of Torchwood. His lack of curiosity in anything Torchwood related amused Jack. He was only curious with the facts as presented and how to fix the problem. Jack had James run a physical on Dan just to make sure he was human.

Gwen was also upset with Jack's choice. But only because of the length of the young man's police record. She told Jack it was an unwise decision. He reminded her that Owen had said the same thing about her, because she was on the side of the law. Gwen smiled and said she would give it a go with the boy. But she was keeping an eye on him never the less. You never knew what he might try to nick!

So Dan was Jack's victim today. As they sat around going over charts, graphic, readings and the Rift analysis, Jack realized one thing. He was on the verge of a bad case of boredom. He was listen to Dan babble nonstop about facts, figures, influx in time ratios relative to portal dimensions, time lapse between each rift spike, the after effect, location etc….

Then something caught his eye on one of the charts. An all too familiar reading was right in front of him. Jack's mouth opened slightly. He jumped out of his chair, causing Dan to have an uncharacteristic flinch. "When did this reading occur?" He asked Dan.

Dan looked at the chart. "About a month, possibly six weeks ago." He responded. "It is hard to be accurate with that reading. It is not in the system."

"Thanks Dan. Keep working on the time frame for that reading." With one thought on this mind, Jack turned and left the room. As he headed to his office, Ianto handed Jack a cup of coffee.

"Always the lifesaver, Ianto." He reached to kiss Ianto's cheek but Ianto ducked out of the way. Side stepping Jack, he grinned.

"As always, sir. I know the needs of my boss," he said as he winked at Jack, Ianto made his way to bring Dan his coffee.

"Ianto, I'm going to be in my office. Please don't disturb me for an hour or so." He remained neutral with his expression.

Ianto blinked and then replied,"Sure sir, call me if you need anything."

Without a second look, Jack turned and headed for his door. Ianto stared after him with concern. He decided he would talk to Dan to see if the newbie said anything or did anything to cause Jack to hide in his office.

The door clicked shut. Jack disabled the CCTV feed in his office with a flick of his wrist strap. He needed privacy for this call.

"John, it's Jack." No reply. "Come on, John Hart I know you can hear me." There was along pause followed by giggles both a man and a woman, neither of which was John.

"Shush I have to take this. Stop that Ray, please… oh god is that your tongue? Betty, you're going to break something doing that! " More laughter and giggles could be heard. "Okay, enough for now. Play amongst yourselves for a bit, Johnny has to take this call. Jack, sorry about that. Brings back memories, doesn't it? How is your ball and chain, Eye Candy doing, anyway? " He laughed.

"John, stop talking, we've got a problem!" Jack said.

"Well I'm not the father! You should talk to Eye Candy about that. Really Jack, calling me and interrupting my fun on a high priority channel, no video, scrambled no less like any one was going to use it." John jested.

"John, I need you in Cardiff. ASAP. We have a real problem."

John sensed the urgency in his former partner's voice. "This must be serious. What's up?"

"We had a weird spike roughly six weeks ago. It was a Vortex Manipulator." Jack sighed.

"Wow, Jack you don't think that it could be a time agent? There are a couple rogues still out there."

"That's why I need you. You might know who it is. That was your department, right? You were always good at remembering people. The best agent money could buy. "

"Okay, okay! You don't have to con me. I taught you, remember? Have a drink waiting for me. I'm in Spain. I'll call you when I get to Cardiff. John Hart, out."

Jack looked at the empty air where the voice had come from. The feeling of dread washed over him. Something was out of whack. With little effort he drained the last Ianto's coffee and laid his head down on the desk. A few minutes later he was asleep.

End Part 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The sound of the waves hitting the shore drowned out the sounds of the children's laughter. Three young boys were throwing a ball back and forth to each other. While others walked on the beach enjoying the summer night on Boeshane, the boys played loudly. _

"_Blue, throw the ball here. Great, now I'm in the middle," Andrew yelled_

"_Grey, don't throw the ball to Andy, he's in the middle." Older brother Blue was getting frustrated._

" _But I like Andy better, he lets me have the ball!" Grey laughed and the stuck his tongue out at __his__ big brother. _

" _That's it!" Blue yelled. Suddenly he ran and did a flying leap bring__ing__ his brother down into the sand. Grey erupted in a fit of giggles and __made__shrieking__ sounds as Blue tickled him without mercy. Andrew came by and threw beach grass stalks on them and tried to bury them in the sand. "Don't think you're getting off that easy Andy." And __with __that said, Blue pulled Andy down onto the sand. He tickled him until Andy started chocking with laughter. _

"_Stop Blue, that hurts," he complained, all the while trying to keep from laughing._

" _No, make me!" Andrew surprised Blue by pushing him onto his back and giving it __to him__ as good as Blue gave him. Blue's laughter was louder __than__ the sound of the surf. Grey joined in the fun by jumping on Andy's back and dumping sand down his shirt. Laughing so hard in the process, he fell off__ Andy's back and__ onto the sand. Andy was getting frustrated with Blue. He kept tickling Andy back. _

"_Truce?" Andy asked. He was getting winded. The change of environment from his home world was still affecting him. _

_Blue noticed this as well as Grey."Truce!" He agreed_

_With that, Andy slid off Blue and lay down next to him as he panted. The sound of his breathing concerned both boys. "I'll go to the house and get some water," Grey suggested._

" _Be careful Grey!" Big brother yelled after the running boy. _

_Blue watched Andy closely for a moment. Thankfully, his breathing was returning to normal. "Hey, the stars are out early tonight. Look at the number of them. I wish I could see the stars from up there. What was it like to fly in space Andy?" Blue inquire._

_Andy tried to regain his breath enough to talk. Huffing, he said. "Well, it is very dark and it looks like it should feel cold. From what my father says it is. It is scary because there is no for help you if something were to happen and yet I felt at home there. Much more __than__ the last colony we lived at." Andrew __shuddered__as he finished his__ statement._

" _They attacked us there. That's why we came here." He shuddered. "That's why I bring monsters. They could come here. So I overheard. Maybe it is me. I'm a jinx." _

_Blue reached for Andrew's hand and held it. With his breathing returning to normal, Andrew relaxed. He could feel the warmth of Blue's hand. Turning his head slightly, he studied Blue's face looking up at the early evening sky. Andrew was glad that he could call this boy friend. This new place was beginning to feel like home._

With a start, Jack jerked out of sleep, only to realize he had a crick in his neck. Rubbing it, he smiled, remembering happy times. "Andy, I've seen the stars and I thought of you."

End part 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

John shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he left the train station. With one quick motion used to pull a weapon out in an instant, he retrieved his Armani sunglasses from his left jacket pocket. "Only the best for the former time agent, now nomad." he mused.

Checking his watch, which he envisioned someday would be a Rolex; he decided drinks and food were more important then calling Jack. Whatever the situation was, it had been around for over a month, it could wait another hour or so. Guilt plagued him for a moment, but hunger won the battle. He didn't want to go the Hub and be offered pizza or take out again. It had been a long day and he needed a real meal.

Flipping the collar up on his leather jacket, he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and began to walk. There was this bar restaurant that he wanted to try out the last time he was here. It was a couple months after the Grey incident and he had come by to check up on Jack. The reaction had not been pleasant. They walked around for several hours, Eye Candy protectively by Jack's side and leaving not much room for the more personal conversation that John was hoping for. It seemed like that was never going to take place.

As if Ianto was linked to Jack's mind, they made eye contact and Ianto excused himself. John was left to believe that the whole thing was preplanned to put John off and make him feel ill at ease with Jack. It was a test. He believed Ianto would have killed him if he tried anything again with Jack and what was his.

John knew Grey used him. He never mentioned the brief affair he had with Grey. Then Grey who had been thankful at the beginning, turned on John when he found out that John knew where his brother could be found. John was aware he allowed his heart and the thing between his legs to lead him around. He was Jack's brother after all, how could he have not?

Nevertheless, Jack forgave John when they were alone. He explained that he realized with Ianto's help that John was a friend, one of the few that really ever understood what made Jack tick. They had been through so much together that Jack couldn't just walk away from him. So they made their peace. John told Jack if he ever needed him to just call and he would be there. But right now hunger over took the need for friendship. "One must get one's priorities straight." John mused.

He found himself in front of the bar. He opened the door and entered the dimly lit establishment. He decided on a table at the back. Making eye contact with the bartender, he pointed at the table he wanted. The bartended acknowledge with an "okay" nod of the head. He barely looked up as the male voice asked him if he wanted a drink.

"Yes I would, a scotch straight up." He glanced up only to have his heart start to race. There in front of him stood the most amazing looking young man. His brown eyes were like that of a young deer, round and open. But there was a mark of grace and intelligence there. His face was smooth, except for a small mark that John's keen eyes noticed over his right temple. He had a slight peach color to his skin which made him look soft, allowing John's thoughts to drift to what he would like to do to this young man given the chance. The temperature seemed to rise in the bar. And John became flustered. The young man smiled. John's heart was pounding in his ears.

"Very well sir. I'll be back with a menu." The young man turned and left. John couldn't stop looking at his body as the young man made his way to the bar. He was perfect. Tall and lean almost a model built. His brown hair was cut above the shoulders and shaggy, giving him the appearance of being younger then he was. Mesmerized, John waited for him to return.

When the graceful young man returned, John realized how excited he became when he watched him. He handed John a menu.

"Oh," he said, "My name is Mark. I'll be your waiter today. The specials are…" John didn't hear a word. He was too wrapped up in the Mark's mouth.

John became flustered when Mark finished and he looked in to those warm eyes, "What would you recommend?" He flashed a tempting grin towards Mark. Mark blinked in surprise but didn't miss a beat.

"That depends on what you're into?" Mark challenged. John's head exploded. Damn this century and its restrictions. If this was the 51st century, customers be damned, John would have been all over Mark with that challenge. But this was the dark ages after all and there were rules as such.

"I'll have a steak, medium, and a baked potato with sour cream and butter, oh and a small salad." John said.

"What kind of dressing on your salad?" Mark seemed to purr. Maybe that was how John wanted to perceive it.

"Whatever you would recommend," John found himself saying.

"Very well, I'll bring you the house special. Oh it is a very hot. Does that bother you?"

As Mark said this John was sipping his drink. It went down the wrong way and he began to cough. Mark was there in a moment patting his back. It was more then John could take. He brushed Mark away.

"I'm fine now." He wasn't fine. He could feel the heat from Mark's hand still on his back. "Hot would be okay." Why was this man making him act like he was an inexperience kid?

"If that is all, I will give the cook your order." Mark smiled.

" Wait one more thing." John ventured. " What time do you get off work? I'm new in town and I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink with me."

Mark's smile was like a warm sun. With a chuckle he replied, "9:00 and I would love that!"

"Great!" John said a little loudly. With a smile that, to Mark, seemed he made this man's life. " I'll meet you here then."

Through John's lunch and a few drinks, they got to know each other. Both couldn't wait until this evening.

End Part 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The taxi pulled up at the Millennium Centre and deposited one John Hart in front. He asked the driver to wait a moment. Going into the tourist office became difficult when Ianto pushed him out of the way to run and pay the driver. John grinned.

"Jack's been telling you stories about me, again. Hasn't he?" He said when Ianto returned.

"Nothing I couldn't figure out myself." The Welshman commented.

John chuckled as Ianto lead the way. "Good one Eye Candy, it's good to see that something's remained consistent." Ianto rolled his eyes at the comment.

The Hub hadn't changed much. John hadn't been inside since the thing with Grey. Suddenly he became aware of eyes looking at him, none of which were Jack's. Gwen came up to him first. He kind of expected her to hit him. Instead she reached for him with a bear hug. He closed the gap in between them by tighten his grip on her.

"Nice to see you again, Vera." She said in his ear. He pulled away and with a sly smile.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." They laughed and hugged. Each knowing that time heals and forgiveness is golden.

They looked up as a throat was cleared, signaling Jack's arrival. John caught sight of his friend who looked worn and tired. Circles were noticeable under his eyes indicating a lack of sleep. John tried to school the concern from his face, but his eyes became cloudy at the thought that his friend might be in pain. Jack walked down the stairs and grabbed John into a big hug and a warm kiss. John melted into that embrace.

After a moment they pulled away, laughing and mock punching each other. The new members of the team joined them and they were introduced to Captain Hart. John's comment was "Jack you always know how to pick the pretty ones." It earned at laugh from Gwen and the 'newbies' and a traditional roll of the eyes from Ianto.

"Sir, if I may, refreshments are waiting in the briefing room. If you all would please head there now, I will bring the coffee." Ianto insisted.

Jack smiled at his lover. "Sure thing, Ianto. Everyone this way, please."

John was always amazed at the way Jack commanded authority. He never had to raise his voice; something always made people believe him. That is why he had made such a good con man. But something was up with him and it looked like it was not pretty. The thought of the time agency catching up to him might be some of it. But John thought there was another reason as well. Could Ianto be the reason? He tried to focus on the situation at hand. After all he had a very hot date to get to. He allowed a grin to slip, which earned a questioning look from Jack.

"Nothing. I will tell you later," he said out loud.

"I can't wait to hear what that is all about." Jack replied with a wink.

They sat around the table bumping ideas off each other while John studied the signal on the monitor. He was rusty at this. It had been quite a few years since he ran into another time agent's signal. Jack's he had memorized because he loved him. It was that simple, he always wanted to be able to find Jack. This one had a familiarity about. Then it came to him.

"Got it!" He beamed. "It is Darby Asher's. You remember him Jack?"

" No way, no way in hell!" Jack looked worried.

" Jack, what is it?" Ianto asked with concern over Jack's reaction.

" Who is he Jack?" Gwen asked titling her head slightly.

Jack looked to John to explain. "Right children, it's time for a story. When Jack and I were partners, and what wonderful memories those days were, there was this new kid named Darby Asher. He was very mean. He also was very good at his job."

"A little too good," Jack added.

" Well," John continued, "he was a perfectionist. We use to call him The Inquisitor. He was the person normally chosen to retrieve needed information."

" He was a sadist, he tortured for fun." Jack interrupted.

" I was getting to that!" John seemed pissed off. "He was over enthusiastic. He became the one to avoid. He was responsible for Jack's missing two years. At least that is what I believe happened."

Everyone turned to look at Jack who seemed to be lost in thought. If Jack was going to comment, he held back. There were deep wounds showing in his blue eyes. It seemed to be adding to whatever else was in there. Ianto got up and went to his side and put his hand on his shoulder. John was sad and yet strangely happy that Jack found someone who really loved him again.

"So, what does this mean?" Gwen wanted to know. Jack rested his hand on Ianto's, and then responded.

"It means trouble. We have to find him and suppress him before he does any damage. It has been six weeks maybe more. He could be anywhere and planning anything. Dan, I want you to track down the origins of that signal. James, be prepared for any large-scale emergency, even bio-chemical. Gwen and Sally, I have a picture of the asshole, copy it and walk it around Cardiff, see if he moved into the area. Ianto, check the police records and CCTV footage for any clues on his whereabouts. John, you're with me. Okay, lets do this!"

End Part 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

John and Jack were shut in Jack's office for what seemed like hours. Getting answers out of Jack for what was bothering him seemed to be a futile endeavor for John. He briefly responded that he was having odd dreams. It was something he was dealing with. John was put off by Jack's lack of trust in him. He seemed to be pushing it aside like it didn't matter. John knew the difference. He saw how Ianto reacted and that was enough to be concerned. But Jack was always a private person. John would have to wait for Jack to confide in him.

After going over plans on how to contain Darby for what seemed like hours, John looked at the antique clock Jack had and realized it was 9:30. He gasped. He was late. That was not good.

Jack wondered at John's emotional response. "What's wrong?"

"Jack I have to go. I have, well… a…" John's voice dropped as he mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Jack was surprised by John's shyness.

" I said I have a date." He was turning red.

"You met someone?"

"Yes, before I came here. Please? This is important. May I go? I'll be back first thing in the morning." John was pleading.

His hardy laugh despite his inner pain made John smile. "Who am I to stand in the way of amore? Get thee gone, rogue." Jack mocked.

John saluted as he left Jack. Sleep was calling Jack, so he decided to lay his head down and rest. Later on, Ianto entered, draped a blanket over Jack's shoulders and lightly kissed his head. Continuing his work in Jack's office, he was able to watch the Captain sleep.

Mark sat waiting at the bar sipping his drink. John was 45 minutes late. He was beginning to believe he had been stood up. Sadness washed over him. He just wanted someone to be with. He felt so alone. A stranger in a strange land he was. It was getting to be depressing. He wished he hadn't tried to start a new life. He shuddered at thoughts of the old one. Filing away those thoughts for another time, he downed his drink. Just then, there was a tap on his shoulder and a soft "Boo" in his ear. He turned to look into the eyes of John Hart. He blushed a little and smiled "I had just about given up on you."

"I would have given up on me too. I'm sorry, my business with my friend took a little longer then I thought. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He batted his eyes at Mark.

Mark smiled that amazing smile at him. "You can buy me another drink, maybe that will work?"

John looked at this amazing man before him and replied. "That's it! Wow, you must really like me to let me off that easy." He regretted the comment as it came out of his mouth. He was starting to sound desperate. But Mark was having that effect on him. The smell of him wasn't helping either. He was becoming extremely turned on. Mark seemed to be aware of this, and it added a shimmer to his eyes as he smiled more at John. John let out a silent moan and adjusted himself on the barstool. He hoped he didn't have to get up for awhile.

Clearing his throat, Mark asked if his business went well with his friend. John face fell slightly. Mark cocked his head slightly in response to John's change in demeanor. " Is everything all right?" He asked

John saw real concerned in Mark's face. He felt very comfortable with him. It had been so long since he felt like this, and so quickly too. John hoped it was real for a change. He was sick of nothing happening in the love department. "My friend is going though something, and he won't talk to me about it. I'm upset because we were close at one time." He didn't want to explain how close. That wasn't a good thing to do on a first date.

Mark seemed to know what John was talking about. Nodding his head, he replied, " I had a friend just like that. I knew him for along time but it was hard to get things out of him. It was like pulling teeth. I used to get so angry with him. But then I remembered how much I loved him. That's how I learned to deal with him."

Nodding his head in agreement, John stared at this man in front of him. He was starting to realize what an easy companion Mark could be. "You are a real find, Mark. I'm glad I came in here this afternoon." So close yet so far were his lips. John took a chance and leaned in for a quick kiss. Mark met him in the middle. It was soft, brief but enough to make one shiver with thoughts of what could be.

As they pulled away Mark let out his breath and looked at John. Touching his lips where John's just were, he smiled and asked, "Shall we go for a walk?"

John released his breath and sighed. "Anything you want, Lovely." And with that John offered Mark his hand. Mark didn't hesitate in taking it.

They walked, hand in hand as they headed to the beach. They talked about everything, yet spoke about nothing. John was joking a lot. He told dirty stories and stuff about his childhood. They arrived at the beach laughing and carrying on. And then the second kiss happened. It was soft like the first, but then it deepened. Tongues fought for the taste of each other as bodies pressed closer to one another. Neither fought for dominance, they just let it happen. It was like they were together for a long time. No guesswork involved, just a lot of attraction. When the kiss broke, they continued to rub their faces together breathing in each other's scent.

At length Mark spoke. "I love coming to this place. It reminds me of home. Except it was a lot hotter." He giggled when he felt John pull away.

" I don't know. This seems to be very hot right now." John joked at him.

Mark pushed him away playfully. "You know what I mean." He stared at John and smiled. "I have an idea. Let's continue this at my place." With that he grabbed John and kissed him again. With their desire in mind, they ran to find a taxi.

End Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Blue raced up the hill with Andy coming more slowly behind him. He turned briefly to make sure Andy wasn't falling too far behind. "Come on Andrew!" He shouted at the boy. "We haven't got all day! "

"It was your idea to do this!" Andrew stopped moving and sat down on a rock. "Be the youngest to climb, how did you call it, Mount Boeshane? It isn't even called that. I don't think it has a name, Blue!" Andrew vented.

Blue came down to where Andrew was and started to laugh at his friend. He pushed Andy over a little as sat next to him on the rock. Nudging him a little with his elbow, Andy nudged him back. Nudging became pushing, and pushing became shoving. It ended with both boys on the ground laughing. Blue's smiling face looked up at Andrew.

"Come on, we're losing light." With a jump up, Blue was on his feet and offering his hand to Andy.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to join you in your merry adventures, 'Doc Blue and his trip to the top of Mount Boeshane!' I am your idiot sidekick," Andrew joked.

Blue smirked at the joke. "Andy, you're no idiot."

"I am, for following you up a hill!"

"Not a hill. A Mountain!" Blue corrected.

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care, let's just get this over with!" Andrew yelled.

Blue was a little hurt by Andy's outburst and was quiet as the two made it to the top. He was just trying to have some fun. "Almost there, my faithful sidekick," he said, going into character.

Andrew shook his head and gave in, "I can't wait to see what is awaiting us at the top Doc Blue! This could be our best adventure yet!" He exclaimed.

Satisfied that Andrew was in a better mood, they continued. They rounded the corner and were at the top within moments. What was waiting for them was the most amazing view of the ocean. The blue of the water was brighter from the view upon the hill than when they stood on the shore near it. Blue reached for Andrew's hand as he let out a gasp.

"Wow Blue, this is magnificent. I'm sorry I doubted you." He squeezed Blue's hand.

"Just glad to share it with you, my friend." He glanced at Andy's shining face. They stayed there for some time, enjoying life's little gifts.

Going down the hill seemed a little bit more treacherous than they thought. Both boys were hungry and tired, and it was getting dark. Andrew lost his footing and slipped. He began to roll down the hill. Blue frantically calling and running after him, reached Andrew when he stopped. He was bleeding from a cut on his head. He was clutching his arm.

"Blue something's not right. I think it is broken," he sobbed.

"It's okay, I got you." He gently held Andrew. "Anything else hurt?"

"My head, but otherwise just the arm." He looked up at Blue's worried face.

"Okay, I'll get you to the hospital. We'll go slowly, okay? If you start to feel more pain, tell me I'll let you rest. Alright?" Andrew nodded. "I'm going to help you up, now. Easy. Very easy. There, up you go. Can you walk?"

Andrew took a step forward and then another. He nodded and allowed himself to rest on Blue as they slowly moved down the hill to the town.

Parents' yelling at each other was never a good scene at the hospital. Both boys sat next to each other as they watched the adult display in bad manners. The shouting became worse when it seemed that neither side would back down. Each boy's parents accused the other boy for the mess that happened when the two were together. Apparently there was a history of other events and they were being bought up and an elaborated on.

Blue seemingly becoming amused with the show put his arm around Andy and whispered in his ear. "I think you dad is cute when he's mad."

Andy was not amused but returned the banter. "Your Dad's flaring nostrils are the bigger turn on." Blue playfully nudged Andy and smiled. After all they were ten and this was a funny scene. The banter continued for a while as the two children became restless.

Clearing his throat Andrew stood up and shouted. "Enough!" The parents stopped their bickering and turned to look at the young boy.

" We are both as equally to blame. I went because I wanted to, and Blue, he never thinks things through." He winked at his friend.

"Yeah, Andy's right." Blue added with a grin.

Both sets of parents looked at the boys and blinked looking at each other. Just then, Grey rounded the corner with a drink in his hand. Giving it to Andy first which made big brother kick him, he looked at the adults and asked. "Why is it I always miss the fun stuff?" This earned an explosion of laughter from the nurses' station and warm smiles from the other adults. Both sets parents realized their mistakes and apologized to each other. Big brother turned to Grey and said. "Thanks."

With a smile and a nod, Grey said under his breath. "Works every time."

End Part 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The overall feeling of warmth kept the two in bed for an hour or so longer. This made John very late. But he didn't care; he would sort it all out with Jack later. After all the sight of Mark's half covered body, which was being held in his arms, was worth Jack's wrath.

Mark stirred slightly and turned to face John. "Morning." He leaned in and kissed John. John deepened the kiss and began to get excited, knowing full well that anything that they started now would have to be finished. It also that meant they would never leave the bed. John could take the yelling from Jack but the thought of Mark losing his job made John move away.

"Mark, as much as I would love to, we can't start this right now." He panted at the thought of their moments together last night. He shook the thoughts away that started to head to "little John" before he lost control. Damn Mark, for smelling so good.

"I know." Mark purred. "I'll go make some coffee. Why don't you use the shower first?"

"Thanks, that would be great. If you don't mind about the shower, could we take one together?" John asked. Mark was easing himself into a pair of sweatpants and shot John a look, " Purely to save on one of Mother Earth's natural resources, nothing more."

He giggled at the look that Mark gave him that said, "I don't by that one at all."

"Okay seeing you under the water wouldn't be bad, either." John caught the robe that Mark threw at him.

"Take your shower and the coffee should be ready soon." Mark said as he left the room, which made John feel a little lost.

"Mark dear, one question? Where's the bathroom?"

Mark daydreamed while the coffee brewed. He felt happy. It had been a long time since he had. Finally, he felt that maybe his existence wasn't a curse. Now he could move on and really start over again. He walked over to the canvas he had bought the other day. Something said that after all this time; he might be able to start his artwork again. The last time he did anything, his world was a happier place. He shivered a little at the nightmare that was his life. All the bad thoughts washed away as John wrapped his arms around Mark's waist.

Kissing the back of his neck, John asked. "I didn't know you were an artist."

"I use to dabble when I was a teenager." He turned and kissed John softly on the lips. Sadly he looked away.

" Hey, what's wrong?" John asked with concern in his voice.

"Thinking about the past hurts for me. I have a hard time talking about it." He shivered and John hugged him tight. Feeling John's warmth against him, he felt safe again. He cursed to himself for even allowing his problems to interfere with his relationship with John. It was something he would have to work out himself.

"Hey, if you need to talk, I will listen. I'm a very good listener. I can maybe help also."

"I know. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. Sorry." Mark apologized.

John drew Mark into another sweet kiss. "Nothing to be sorry for. We have all the time in this universe!" John laughed and stole another kiss. "Better now?" He looked at Mark.

Mark smiled and held him tighter for a brief moment. "Much."

"Good." Holding him at arms length, he stared at Mark's beautiful face. "How about some coffee then? "

"Of course, my love. Anything, for you." He smirked, which earned him a playful slap on the ass from John as he turned to get the coffee.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Getting to the hub by taxi was one thing; getting through the traffic was another. John Hart decided that it was best to walk. He jumped from the cab somewhere about 2 miles from the Hub and walked the rest of the way. He was so late; nearly 9:30 am that he thought running was a better idea. He ran directly into PC Andy. They fell on the top of each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going there." Andy chided.

John didn't need any trouble with the law. He helped the PC up and said he was sorry. "Sir I'm so sorry but I'm on special business for Torchwood. I really am sorry."

"You and half the bloody city are, today. I'm not buying it. But since the amount of paper work to haul you in isn't worth the effort, be off with you." Andy said. He thanked the officer as he walked away.

He arrived out of breath in front of the tourist office. Carefully opening the door, he saw Ianto watching something on the CCTV monitor. He was laughing and talking to Jack.

"Yeah I love that part. I keep playing it over and over again. I'll call him later and explain. God, there it is again. Oh, he's here now." He looked up at John. "Right, yeah, okay. Maybe, if you're good. Got to go. Bye."

Ianto turned and laughed at John before looking back at the screen. "What the hell is eating you?" John asked irritably.

"Well I'm debating if I should send this into one of those funniest video shows." He motioned for John to come closer. John was not too happy because there in front of him, on a loop playing over and over again was the scene with him and the PC. "This is great. I can just see the anger in PC Andy when you crashed into him."

"Eye Candy, do you know him?" John asked, feeling quite put out.

"Yes, he is a friend of Gwen's," Ianto smirked.

John's face fell. Ianto was still grinning as he opened the door. When John reached the Hub, he heard lots of laughter coming from the main room. "God, am I going to have to hear this all day?" He wondered as he stepped closer. "Funny! Can we all stop with the jokes?" He asked irritably.

"John, it's so good of you to join us. Better late then never. Shall we go to my office?" Jack stated coarsely.

"I guess I'm in trouble," John said.

They all went back to work, not liking the sound of their boss's voice. John had a feeling why Jack was acting this way. Now he was going to hear it. He followed Jack into his office and shut the door. "Jack I can ex…" Jack quickly cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. John, I don't think you quite understand the severity of being late. There is a dangerous man out there that knows you. Do you know what I thought?" Jack took a breath and tried to choke back the emotions. "I had no way to contact you. Your wrist strap is off. We have a sadistic, twisted time agent running around. And you can't even leave the number where you are. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD RIGHT NOW?" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was flushed with anger. The room was quiet. John had never seen this reaction from his friend before. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving and for being with Mark. He held his head down and waited for Jack to talk.

He could hear the antique clock ticking away. His ears began to buzz with the almost quiet. He looked up at Jack. Crying, Jack took him in his arms. "I was so afraid I lost you too," he whispered in John's ear. Crying into his friend's shoulder, Jack stayed where he was. John returned the hug with strength in order to let Jack know that it was ok.

He was at a loss for words. Never in his entire partnership with Jack did he ever see him break down like this. " Jack what is this all about? You have been out of whack since you called me. This can't be just about Darby? What is going on?" He spoke in soft tones, trying to get Jack to open up.

Jack stiffened his posture, and then relaxed. In words barely audible he spoke. " I have been dreaming of Andy lately." He began to cry harder.

John remembered Jack telling him the stories. He also remembered some of the memories were taken when they wiped two years from his mind. Jack was angry with that. It was all that was left of Andy. He needed them to keep Andy alive.

When Jack's sobs became a little quieter, John pulled away. He wiped Jack's tears from his eyes and smiled. "It's a good thing then that you are dreaming about him. It means some of your memories are coming back," he calmly told Jack.

"Yes they are, at least the parts I was missing of him. I just don't want to lose anyone else, John. Please be more careful." He pulled away from John and wiped his face on his handkerchief. Slowly, he walked back to his desk signaled for John to sit.

Once he was settled, Jack explained that they were not any closer to finding the signal "We traced it to the source at the point of entry into Cardiff, but whoever used it didn't stay there along. Dan said the only way to find it is for someone to use it again. All we can do is wait." Jack seemed defeated.

"Wait!" John exclaimed. "I still might be able to trace it!"

"If you could do that, I would kiss you." Jack grinned.

"Sorry, Eye Candy would kill me and Mark would not be to happy!" He regretted letting Mark's name slip out when Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Mark? Is that where you were? I guess I should have asked before getting upset. Was it wild?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Harkness, unless I'm offered something in return! But yes, it was amazing. I hope to see him today, if that is okay. It won't take me long to set up the program. Then we sit and wait. Easy as that." John grinned.

"Alright. But you have to check in every few hours, and I need you to wear a tracer."

"That's fine. Jack, you should rest. I'll go get started." With that he took his leave.

On the way out the door, he ran into Ianto, who looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I upset him. He may need you." John looked into Ianto's eyes and he nodded. Ianto went to go into Jack's office.

Before entering, he turned and faced John. "Thank you for being there for him, maybe now he will talk to me." He smiled slightly at John.

"Wait Ianto, can you do something for me? I need you to look up the records on one Mark Edwards. He is an American that moved here recently. I need to know his background. Something might have happened to him. Please?"

"Sure. No problems there, I think that is the first time that you called me by my given name." He nodded at John and disappeared behind Jack's door. John smiled to himself and let thoughts of Mark enter his mind as he went to write the program.

End Part 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

John stared into the bar and watched Mark bounce around from table to table. He smiled warmly at the patrons as he hand them their food and drink. At times he would laugh at a joke or two. John was becoming a little upset with this. His stomach was in knots to begin with after the scene with Jack, and to see Mark being easy with other people was enough to make him a little jealous. Well more than a little, and he was beginning to think thoughts that were somewhat negative over the prospect of this relationship with this young man.

His heart was heavy. Doubt was never a good thing when starting a relationship. He knew this, but he couldn't help wondering if he rushed things last night. Jack's emotional outburst had got him to realize he did take too many chances and he had hurt the ones he loved way too often. It was time to step back. He was about to turn and go when, as if he knew John was there, Mark turned and smiled right at him.

This warm and beautiful smile that only this young man could give him was enough to make John rethink his previous thoughts. No one could fake that look. It was genuine, pure and simple. Mark's eyes were bright and dancing as he signaled for John to enter the bar. As if led by a power greater than reason, John went to him.

Mark greeted John casually, offering him his hand. John took it and held it for a little longer than protocol allowed. "Hey, handsome!" Mark winked. "What brings you here? Slumming?"

"Well, I hear the food is good and the staff fantastic!" He joked. He wanted Mark. That was a fact. He knew his doubts to be justified but seeing and being this close to him, he knew this was exactly where he wanted to be. He stared into those beautiful eyes. " I wanted to be near you," he ventured. "If only for a moment." He smiled and Mark reached for his shoulder for a brief touch. White-hot sparks went through John's body as Mark's hand made contact.

"What's the matter? Is your friend okay?" Mark asked as if empathy was his second nature.

John looked shocked that Mark seemed to know him so well after so short of a time, and was able to pick up on John's emotions. "Right now a drink would be nice. Later, we can talk about it. But thanks for being concerned." He so wanted to kiss those lips and forget the pain of this morning. As if reading his mind, Mark captured John's lips and kissed him in front of the whole bar. Reluctantly, John pulled away from the warmth and let out his breath. "Now that's what I call good service." He reached to hold his new lover in his arms. The whole bar applauded at the interaction and a few female ahs and sighs could be heard. John and Mark, both smiling, pulled each other closer. Content to be in each other's arms, John knew where he was meant to be for the first time in ages.

Sometime later, John was joking and having a good time with the people at the bar. He was watching Mark work and admiring the way his body moved. Many asked John how long they had been together. John got a kick out of their expression when he told them not very long. It seemed everyone was under the impression that they had been a couple for some time. John, embarrassed at the interest in his love life, turned red.

It seemed most people knew Mark because they came to the bar and ate at it often. He had acquired quite a following because of his friendly demeanor. Not one person said they had seen him with anyone. "You're actual the first we ever seen him with. Since he started working here, he never seemed to bring anyone around. Must make you feel special." The person laughed, making John squirm a little. He was beginning to feel special, each and every time Mark smiled at him.

When Mark's shift was done, they walked hand in hand around the city. John had been a good boy and called into Jack a few times. Jack was 'resting' as Ianto had put it. But he would give him the message. This made John happy. Mark smiled when John returned to the table they were at in a pastry shop.

"By the look on your face the phone call went well."

"Yes! My friend's partner said he was resting, which he really needs. He was in a bad state when I last saw him." He reached for Mark's hand across the table and caressed it. He realized what he had just called Ianto and laughed.

Mark looked confused. "I never referred to him as my friend's partner before." John admitted out loud. "It is a bit of a shock that I would say that."

Mark knitted his eyebrows together and pouted. "Were you and your friend once partners?" He ventured.

John was floored by the accuracy of his statement. Without hesitation, he squeezed Mark's hand for reassurance. "Yes, we were lovers, partners and best friends. Does that bother you?" He looked to the young man for any signs of hurt.

He was rewarded with a warm smile. "I had someone like that once. If he were here I would still be his friend even if the other parts of the relationship didn't work out. We started as friends. I'm sure that won't have changed."

John leaned in and kissed Mark. "You are the most amazing, sweet man I have ever met. I could be falling for you," he said softly. His forwardness was rewarded with a passionate kiss that washed over his body in a way that was becoming all too familiar.

John smiled at Mark when it ended and caressed his cheek. Mark moved into the touch and softly rubbed his flesh on John's. Both men looked at each other with longing. But John was determined not to rush it this time. He wanted to get to know his young lover a little more.

After leaving the pastry shop, they wandered arm and arm though Cardiff, looking at storefronts, laughing at people and things that they saw. They even avoided another run in with PC Andy, who saw John and saluted. He would have to remember to ask Ianto about what he told the man. But that would come later. Mark smiled at the exchange and asked John about it. John replied that he had bumped into him this morning and they had a mutual friend. Mark beamed at his lover and kissed his cheek. John's resistance was wearing thin.

They stopped at a few art galleries at Mark's insistence. It was there that John watched Mark come alive. He went on about his love of art. How he had been drawing ever since he was a kid.

"I even got nominated for awards and won some. My parents were so proud of me! My friends, too." His faced beamed. "Even got a scholarship. But I never got to use it." His voice became strained.

John was aware that something was not right. "Hey, what is it?"

Mark shook his head. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Let's go." He grabbed John and hurried out of the place.

Back on the streets, he became lively again. They were back to staying close and joking. John was become frustrated with Mark's refusal to talk. It was then that Mark suggested they head back to his place.

Back at his place, Mark offered John some wine. He asked John to pick something on the MP3 player to listen to. To Mark's surprise it was a classical piece. "What, can't I have a thing for the classics?" John griped.

"Of course you can. I just expected you to be more of a hard rock or heavy metal fan." Mark laughed.

"Oh really?" He grabbed Mark roughly and spun him around. Giggling, Mark pushed John lightly. The sensation was too much. They were tongue wresting next. Mark's breathing was shallow and his scent grew stronger as he became excited. John in his lust took note of this, and began to grope Mark's back. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Mark was crying and he backed far away from John. John reached for him. Mark slumped to the floor.

Tears were uncontrollable as Mark curled into himself. John hurried to his side. Stroking his hair he told the young man that it would be okay.

"It will never be okay!" Mark yelled. "It hurts, John. It hurts so much. Please make it stop hurting. I can't take it anymore."

With that, John bundled the young man into his arms. "I've got you. It's okay. Just tell me, what I can do?" He asked, soothing the young man with caresses around his face and arms.

"I just can't tell anyone. No one would believe me. The things I did…Had to do… it was awful. The pain and torture, they never stop… He never stopped. I can't talk about this. Just hold me and don't let go. Please, John. Please!" Mark begged.

John fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. First Jack, now Mark. What the hell was going on? Was there something wrong with the air in Cardiff? He cuddled the young man closer to him. Rocking him, he tried to soothe him. "Easy Mark, I've got you. I'm here. I won't let you fall." He cursed when his phone rang.

Mark looked up at John and smiled slightly. "It's okay, answer it," he said with a soft voice. He made a motion to get up and was met with help from John. He leaned into the man and kissed him. Big brown eyes stared at the man John Hart.

"Thank you. I'll be in the bedroom when you're done." Mark grabbed his wineglass and the bottle as he headed for the bedroom. John choked back his emotions and answered his phone.

End Part 12 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

After several phone calls, Jack said goodnight to John. When he hung up with him, Jack had thought that John sounded a little upset. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. He knew all about it. He just hoping whatever it was that put a red flag up for John to ask Ianto to research Mark was just concern. There was just too much going on at once.

Overlooking Cardiff on a roof somewhere, Jack tried to piece together the recent events. He turned around when Ianto cleared his throat. "You're getting good at that, the sneaking up on me. I didn't hear you." Jack's smile was a little sadder then normal.

"I know and it is only because you are somewhat distracted." He moved closer to Jack and held out his hand. "I didn't bring music, but I could hum a little?" Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and they rocked back and forth.

"Ianto, honey, I hate to tell you, but you really can't hum." That earned Jack a smack on the rear. "Ouch, that hurt!"

The kiss that followed pushed aside any physical pain Jack was feeling. He stopped moving, allowing Ianto to chase the demons away. And it started to work. Jack knew what was next. He owed so much to Ianto that it was time he knew the truth, what was really going on with the dreams. He had kept it from his lover for far too long.

Ianto surprised Jack by moving towards the door. "I'll be right back." Upon his return, he produced a few items; a big pillow, a blanket and a bottle of Jack's favorite scotch. Jack was pleased that Ianto wanted to stay up here with him. He propped the pillow up against the wall and motioned Jack to sit. Putting the blanket over his Captain, he sat down, poured the scotch and curled up with Jack under the blanket. They sat there sipping the scotch and enjoying the night air.

At length, Jack spoke. "Is everyone gone downstairs?"

"Yes. The program John set up is running. The one I set up for him is running. And both will let me know if they find anything while we are up here. So it is just us," Ianto replied.

"Oh." Jack managed a smirk. "I love when you cover all the bases Jones, Ianto Jones." He closed the distance and kissed his Welshman. "I thank you."

Leaning on Ianto's shoulder he began his tale. "Once a upon a time there was this planet called Boeshane…."

Blue cried on Andrew's shoulder at the funeral for his father. With Grey gone, Blue was lost. Andrew held onto the 14-year-old as he sobbed. He understood Blue's loss. The monsters that attacked Boeshane were the same ones that had chased Andrew's family to their present home. Andy knew then what loss was and understood what Blue was going through. He lost a brother and sister in the attack on his old colony. He remembered blaming himself, just like Blue was doing. Just like Blue's mother was doing to him. She barely paid attention to the boy anymore.

After the funeral, the boys went up to Mount Boeshane. Andrew carried a knapsack and for a change led the way while Blue plodded behind him. Andy turned to look at his friend. "Hurry up slow poke. We don't got all day." When Blue grumbled something, Andy turned around, fighting back the tears; he said, "I don't want to hear any excuses, so move it!" Blue didn't seem to care. Andy did.

After some time, they reached the top once again. They had come up to this place so often that there was a path worn in the side of the hill. A lot of the teenagers were using it at night. The friends had their own piece of it. Slightly down the other side of the hill was a cave. It allowed for a view of the water and it was isolated from the top where other people spent their time. It was there that Andy was headed.

Blue stopped to look at the view. It was only a few months ago that they started bring Grey up here. He loved being part of his big brother's world. He was so pleased for being old enough to come with them. They wouldn't have had it any other way. Andrew loved Grey as if he was his own brother. Andrew refused to cry. If Grey was alive, the monsters had him. If he was dead, then at least they didn't have him.

With heaviness in his heart, Andy went to Blue. Putting away his own grief he smiled at him. "C'mon Blue, it's cooler in the cave." He pulled his friend along.

Reaching the cave, Andrew set down the knapsack. He removed a blanket and two drinks. He laid down the blanket and forced a trance-like Blue to sit. He handed him the drink and rubbed the top of his head.

"It is cooler in here," Blue remarked and took a sip of the drink. Andy grabbed his sketchpad and tossed a book at Blue. "A Tale of Two Cities?" Blue questioned.

"I found it in the attic the other day. My dad said I could read it." Andrew took a pencil and opened his pad; he began working on his current piece.

Blue opened the book and began. "'It was the best of times. It was the worst of times.' Huh that seems about right." With a lighter heart and an encouraging smile from Andy, Blue read aloud while Andrew drew.

Years passed and the boys grew up. It was two years since the loss of half of Blue's family. He was growing up a little wild. That bothered Andy a little, for it seemed that he was always a part of Blue's escapades. He was getting a little sick of it. All he wanted at this moment in time was to get to the art supply store before it closed so he could finish his art project for school. His grade depended on it.

Blue, on the other hand, had other plans. He made sure he stalled Andy at every point. Blue said he was enjoying the day. He was really enjoying the way everyone was looking at him. 16 years old and he was totally aware of the way the population was checking him out. He was also aware of the way they were looking at Andy. While Blue was handsome, Andy was stunning. His brown hair ran shoulder length and hung around his face in little curls and ringlets. He was tall for his age, just a hair shorter than Blue. Their bodies were nothing alike. Blue's athletic build was from his interest in sports or those who played sports. Andy was lean and slender, and looked great in anything. He had a soft cherubic face and large, lush brown eyes. Of course Andy never noticed how the population of Boeshane stopped to check him out. He really didn't have a clue. Blue would bust him about this and Andy would tell him to stop being an ass.

Lately though, the boys have been fighting; first bickering about everything and then about nothing. Blue was finding it hard to be around Andy. Andy likewise felt the same. Blue was a flirt and had a new body around him every day. Andy, though most bodies wanted to be around him, didn't notice them being offered.

Andy was also becoming aware of certain feelings that became associated with Blue. They disturbed him. Despite the fact that he became uncomfortable around Blue, he also became aware of his smell. There were times when he got excited when Blue was near. Sometimes he would relieve himself after Blue left. Blue also would ask to stay over and Andy had to stop this. Waking up next to Blue was already discovered to be a mistake. Then there were the wet dreams.

Blue was also changing. There were times when being around Andy, he would stare at him. He found himself watching his movements and the need to check out his ass every so often. This, and the fact that when he was fooling around with someone else, he would suddenly imagine that it was Andy. Touching him made him feel hot and there was more than one time when he came very close to kissing him.

They reached their distention and Blue went to open the shop door. Andy stayed his hand. "No I'm not having a repeat of the last time." Andrew warned.

"What? That was fun," Blue laughed.

Andy not amused said, "Yeah stripping and painting yourself pink and pretending to be part of the display was not funny. You are not allowed in there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hell Andy, what is with you? Lately you have been such a wretch. Will you get a grip please? It was all in fun." The look on Andrews face made Blue hitch his breath a little. He was pouting, with his lips opened a tad. Blue gulped and moved back a little.

"Blue, you know I have the project to do. Please just let me do this alone. I really want to go to art school." Andrew's voice was soft, but it hit home. He would leave Boeshane and Blue behind.

Surprised, and a little hurt, Blue waved it away when three voices called to him from across the street. It was two young men and a young girl. Andy recognized them from school. "Later." He said to Andy and jogged to meet the three. With Blue in the middle, the group walked arm in arm down the street towards the arcade.

Andy watched after Blue and found himself feeling sick.

There was a dance to be held at the school that week. Andy had not seen Blue in several days. He knew he was "busy" with his new friends. He was sad. He missed him. They hardly had been apart since they were kids. He even missed Blue climbing in to his bedroom window via the tree outside. The more Blue stayed away the better, Andy thought. He wasn't sure if he could control these feelings he was having for his friend. Besides, he had a date and he was determined to have a good time without Blue.

His date, Max, was a friend Andy knew from some of his classes. Even though he was cute, Andy couldn't focus on him. He kept watching Blue and his ever-increasing harem. He would glance over and see Blue enjoying himself. With a sad smile and a feeling that their separation was a good thing, Andy concentrated on his date. In time, they left.

Andrew didn't see Blue's upset face when he saw Max put his arm around Andy as they left.

Even though Max was attractive and kissed extremely well, Andy couldn't bring himself to go any further. He kept wondering what and who Blue was up to. His concentration being shot and his heart heavy for Blue, he called it a night.

He opened up his bedroom door to find a figure looking out the window. "You're back early." Blue sounded a little hoarse.

"Yeah, well, I was tired." Andy lied and sat down on the bed.

Blue moved to face Andy. The room was quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Blue moved closer and reached for Andy's face. Cupping his chin, he said. "I didn't have a good time without you. Andy I …" Without warning Andy pulled Blue to him and kissed him. There was nothing soft about it, but it was tender. Their hearts, minds and bodies in sync, they surrendered to each other.

End Part 13 TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of Jack's voice as he continued the tale worried Ianto. There seemed to be a lot of unresolved pain in his life with Andrew. Ianto was not jealous of Andrew. He was ashamed that he couldn't help Jack more with his hurt. But lending an ear was the best he could do. He felt such love from his Captain because he was opening up to Ianto, that even if the words were never said, he knew that it was understood.

Ianto reached for the bottle and refilled both their glasses. Jokingly, he said, "next time I bring the brandy, it is better with a story." Jack chuckled despite the difficultly in the moment. He knew he was in love with Ianto. How could anyone not be?

Laughing at the young man's joke, he kissed his cheek and continued his tale. "Back to young lust," he smirked as Ianto nudged him.

They became aware of each other's likes very quickly. Young love had its way of exploring boundaries and they never seemed to be at the end of the quest. Nor were they away from each other for too long. Blue found himself sleeping in Andy's bed every night. Andy's parents didn't know. As matter of fact, no one seemed to figure it out. If they did, no one cared. Well, with the exception of Max, who was hurt by no second date with Andy. Also, Blue's current threesome felt jilted by him. For the most part they vanished, which was normal for their friendship anyway. Most people knew that.

One day they were up at the cave, messing around. Blue became demanding as he tried to remove Andy's shirt. Andy kept slapping away his hand until he shoved Blue away. Blue was pissed.

"What is wrong with you? It not like we haven't done it before." He yelled, frustrated.

"Blue, it just doesn't seem right today. I don't feel very well." Andrew explained. "Can't we just cuddle?"

Blue looked at Andrew and noticed he was a little paler then normal and thinner. As a matter of fact Blue remembered Andy picking at his food for the last few days. Also when he awoke this morning Andrew was in the bathroom being sick. He was worried that something was wrong with Andrew. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he could feel that Andy was running a temperature. He gathered Andy into his arms and held him.

"I think we should go back. You have a fever."

Andrew blinked. "I do feel a chill." With that said, they gathered their things and headed home.

No one was more shocked at the news that Andrew was with child than his parents. They had an idea that their son could conceive; one out of ever 20 men could. It was the when he started having sex that bother them. He didn't seem to be even interested in it. That was unusual for any one in the 51st century. They had an idea who the father was. The prospect was not someone they liked for a son in law. There was no surprise when their son told them. They called Blue to the doctor's office. They had a lot of things to discuss with him and Andy.

Andy looked scared when Blue arrived. Fear washed over Blue's face when he saw Andy. He had a feeling that he was going to hear bad news so he sat down. The doctor began to explain what was happening.

"A baby!" Blue jumped out of his chair. Andrew just giggled. "That is fantastic!" He went to Andy and hugged him. And in front of the others, kissed him. "When and what is it?" He asked.

"As far as we can tell, it's a boy." The doctor said. "Blue, there are things Andy and you have to understand first. Andy is still developing right now and there is a good chance he won't bring it to term. Male pregnancies are still risky and the younger the more chances of a miscarriage. Also, because Andy is so young it could be dangerous, even life threatening for him as well. I suggest that the pregnancy be terminated.

"Andrew, in time you can try again. It will be a lot safer." The doctor looked around the room at the stunned faces.

Tears in his eyes, Andrew spoke, "I want our child. I'll take that chance."

"Andy, you don't know what you saying." His father said. "That is impossible I won't allow it. And you!" He exclaimed, looking at Blue "You have been trouble since you came in to his life. I will not lose another child!" He screamed at Blue.

Blue's anger flared and he stood face to face with Andrew's dad. "I love him and I will stand by his decision. If he wants this, then I do too and I will take care of him so nothing happens!" With that said he turned to the doctor. "What can we do to prevent a miscarriage?" Andrew's father dumbfounded admitted defeat.

There was a no sex rule but they could fool around. Andrew was confined to the house and no visitors, outside his family and Blue, to prevent extra bacteria from entering his system. He was home schooled for the confinement. There was a strict diet and a minor exercise program. There were some herbs he was allowed but no chemical drugs at all. His painting was put on hold because of the dangers any toxins from the paints and cleaning chemicals that could potentially harm the baby. He was monitored constantly with a medical bracelet.

After the first three months he was ready to kill himself. He hated every minute of it.

He was voicing this to Blue, who simply laughed and gathering him in his arms, His hand strayed to Andy's belly and he felt the warmth that was their son. He lifted Andrew's shirt and with a soft kiss first to Andy, he bent down to kiss his son. Andrew purred at this. And they began to make out.

Six months into the pregnancy, things changed. Andy was growing moody and would lash out at Blue and his parents. He was angry all the time. One time he accused Blue of cheating on him when he swore he could smell Max all over him. With one swift motion he punched Blue in the stomach sending him into the door.

Seeing Blue crumple to the ground, Andrew said, "Oh dear. When did I get this strong?"

Blue, despite his pain, laughed at Andrew. With great effort he got up and hugged his lover, and said those three words. "I love you, Andrew. There is no one else."

Andy felt the reassurance from Blue wash over him and said. "I love you too."

That night while the two slept, Andrew's bracelet went off. Blue woke with a start to discover blood and Andrew unconscious. He yelled for Andy's parents.

Try as they might, the baby didn't make it. Andrew lost his ability to have children when they needed to remove his reproductive organs because of the damage. When Andy woke a few days later he knew by Blue's face that their son was dead.

They both held each other and wept for a very long time.

End Part 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto's tears fell like the rain that had started on this Cardiff night as he listened to the tale. Jack had to hide his face in Ianto's chest while he let out the pent up emotions he tried to conceal for so long. Ianto held on tight while both men came to terms with their feelings and calmed themselves a little.

"I never told any one about the baby, not even John." Jack said at length. He moved off Ianto's chest to continue. "Andy and I never stopped loving each other, Ianto. He's dead, because of me."

Ianto shifted himself to look into Jack's face at those words. Brows knitted together, Jack met his partner's eyes. "We still made love and were a couple, but we were definitely growing apart. He wanted his art, I wanted the Time Agency and then the war happened. I needed him to be with me. But he started to drift away. We had too much too soon and it just wasn't enough time to grow.

"In my heart we would always be friends and we would always love each other. But without the baby to keep us together, we started back to the same course that we original had planned. I got it in my fool head for one last adventure together. There was a war on with the Monsters. I won't say their names, we never did. I heard rumors that they kept prisoners for god-awful things. I thought I could find Grey. Andy was more than happy to come with me. We joined the military without our parents knowing and we were shipped out. We were on a recon assignment when I had found out that their camp contained some prisons from Boeshane. I asked Andy to come with me.

"Not knowing anything about the territory and feeling with my ego that I could make this right, that I would find Grey and bring him home, we entered the Forbidden Zone. They caught us and bought us to their base blindfolded. We were in a cell for a while. Andy was trying to be brave. I told him I was sorry. He said he loved me and would do anything for me. I didn't deserve that." Jack paused for a moment and swallowed before continuing.

"At length, they took him from me. The last time I saw him he was hanging from a rope that tied both arms. In front of me they tor…" He stopped there and took a deep breath fighting back the tears that returned. "They tortured him in front of me and made me watch. I remember his screams and the moment when the life left his eyes. They set me free telling me the strong survive. Broken, I returned to base. I was discharged for my conduct and sent home.

"I went to his house as soon as I came back. I climbed the tree like I did so many times before. I half expected him to be working at his easel. I went inside. It smelled like him, like us. I thumbed through drawers and books, touching things that he touched, looking at the things he looked at. He had every book I ever read him lined up in order. I placed my hands on them, allowing the memories to wash over me. Before long I was sobbing on the bed, my face buried in his pillow. I felt like I should have died, that it should have been me. I knew I could never continue without him, who had given so much for this one person, not like that book said the many or the few.

"At length, his mother entered the room. When she saw my swollen red eyes she knew her son was dead. We held each other for a long time until his father appeared. He hit me repeatedly and I let him. It was not enough. He told me to leave and I never did return to that house. I did everything I could after that to leave Boeshane behind."

With a tired look Jack turned to Ianto and kissed him with more desire than he ever kissed anyone before. At length the rain grew heavy. Hand in hand, they walked out of the rain.

END Part 15 TBC


	16. Chapter 16

John hung up with Jack and hesitated. He wanted to yell at Mark to make him open up. It had been a long day and he was feeling a bit worn out. He was wondering how much more the cosmic joke was going to dump on him. His life was taking a turn. He needed to settle and he wanted it to be in Cardiff. He hoped it would be with his shaggy brown haired minx that was occupying his thoughts. Hence why he asked Jack for a job at Torchwood. Jack laughed and said he would have to ask Ianto. That didn't sit right with John.

He pushed his thoughts aside and headed for the bedroom. There he saw the most amazing thing. It was a normal natural human position, but for Mark it was breathtaking. All he was doing was sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding his glass of wine and reading the newspaper, which was opened in front of him.

John watched the young man in silence, drinking in every gesture every movement like Mark was dancing for him. Which gave John a thought for tomorrow night. But for now, he was content to watch his beautiful lover in one of life's simple pleasures.

"Didn't your parents tell you it isn't polite to stare?" Mark smirked and tilted his head up to look at John.

With a gulp and a clearing of his throat, John joked. "No parents, I was hatched!"

'My God, he is amazing. What is this man?' John asked himself. He fought back the urge to just take Mark then and there, no questions asked.

Mark smirked at the comment and replied. "Heard that one before, you can do little better than that." He was challenging him.

John smiled. He went to sit down on the bed, careful to keep his distance from Mark. He wanted to talk. He needed to clear up a couple of things. As always, Mark sensed this and spoke.

"I want you to know that I trust you. But what happened, I cannot tell you. Not yet, maybe never." His voice was calm and even and no emotion to be heard. He was finding his center and staying there. "John, I will tell you a couple things. I was raped and tortured and used. They passed me along like an object. Finally, they sold me to one person. He was worse than the others. The abuse went on for almost eight years and finally I fought back. I did things I can never take back, things he made me do. But I'm past that now. I would like to move on and I would like that to be with you." His wide brown eyes shone as he focused the last part straight into John's soul.

John took the wine glass from Mark and took the last sip. It tasted like Mark, like their lovemaking. He grabbed the young man into his arms and breathed in his aroma. He held him like he wouldn't ever let go. Mark snaked his arms around John. Closing that imaginary gap that the earlier outburst had opened, he held him the same way.

There were a lot of unanswered questions left hanging in the air, but for now John was content with Mark's confession. He decided that he would try this special relationship with this man.

With that, he broke the news to him. "I asked my friend for a job. He said he would talk to his partner about it. I want to stay in Cardiff. I know it is soon to be thinking like this, but I want to be with you as well. I can't think of anything that I would like more in the entire known universe. Mark, I want to stay with you. Let's give it a shot." John broke the embrace to look into Mark's eyes.

Smiling that smile that warmed the cold of John's soul, Mark's response was to smile. "Move in with me?"

Before John had a chance to say anything, Mark went after John's mouth with what had to be the best kiss John had ever had. At length it ended and Mark said with a laugh. "I guess that is a yes?"

"Yes!" John said and kissed his new lover's lips.

With that Mark giggled, causing John to break the kiss and look at him. "What is so funny?"

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that shower offer. It has been a long day. And I really have this urge to lather you up and see you head to toe in soap…" He didn't get a chance to finish, for John ran to the bathroom tossing his clothes off all the way. Mark chuckling did likewise and followed after him.

End Part 16 TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Mornings were always worse for John. His lifestyle never made for early rising. Simply put, he just didn't have it in him to rise early. After an exhausting night with a certain brown haired male nymph, he didn't have the energy to move. So getting up in the terms of rising out of bed wasn't going to happen. Other things rising from thoughts of said nymph were a totally different story. Speaking of which, where was Mark?

Thoughts of him and nature calling got John out of bed. Yes, and Jack figured into that formula somehow as well. He should call him. So killing two birds with one stone, he called Jack while he was in the bathroom. Then he was off to find his nymph.

Mark was gliding up and down the canvas with efficiency. Changing paints and brushes moving in fluid motion, he brought forth an image. John watched in amazement as he brought life to the picture. In his shirtless form wearing pair of sweat pants, Mark looked like a god to John. Looking on quietly, John tried not to disturb him. He realized then that Mark had his MP3 player on and he was oblivious to John's presence.

The smell of coffee yanked John from the scene he was watching. He found himself in the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he saw a sketchpad. Opening it, he discovered drawings of himself. Some were of him asleep and others looked like they were done from memory. There were at least ten of them. John flipped to the last page and froze. It was a picture of him and Mark making love. John gazed at the picture. He blinked. It was a wonderfully detailed picture. No one had ever thought of him in this way, not enough to preserve the feeling and emotions in a drawing. It looked real.

"I hope it isn't too much. I think I made myself look fat!" Mark laughed from behind John.

John didn't look up he looked at the pictures again. "When did you do these?"

"First light, early this morning. Don't you like them?"

" I love them! But why me?" John looked up.

Mark moved to John and kissed him hard on the lips. "You know the answer to that one."

John looked into his lover's eyes and allowed his smile to grow larger. Mark looked positively radiant with the light shining in his eyes. Standing, he reached for Mark and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I should thank you. I have my muse back because of you!" He kissed John's cheek before turning to leave the room. John's gaze followed this remarkable man. "Where are you going?" he shouted.

" Out for a jog. I need to relax." Mark came back into the kitchen to put his trainers on.

"Are you going out without a shirt?" John questioned.

"Yeah, why?" He peeked up from tying his shoe.

"Well it is cold out and I really don't want the whole world looking at that!" he pointed to Mark's chest.

"Why not?" Mark asked with a straight face.

"Well, people will see you and I really don't want that," John was red with embarrassment. Did he just say what he thought he said? 'Oh god I'm jealous,' he thought to himself.

Mark laughed at his man's embarrassment. "You're afraid that the world may look? Do you think that will stop me from showing you off in a gallery someday? If I ever get to that point, that is?"

"What! You would share these with everyone?" Jumping up, John pointed to the pad of drawings.

Mark couldn't stop himself from laughing. He lost it and leaned back on the chair. With a yelp he lost his balance and he and the chair fell backwards onto the floor. He was still laughing as John bent down with a concerned look on his face. The words 'are you alright?' never got out of John's mouth. Enjoying the distraction from his earlier faux pas, John allowed a kiss to speak for him.

John's cell phone rang. "I have to get this." Planting a peck on his lover's nose he left the room to answer the phone. Mark breathed out and pulled himself to his feet. He realized how close they had come to imitating his drawing.

Mark needed to get a move on if he was going to get a jog in before work. He walked past John and grabbed his ass. John returned the action without disrupting the phone call. When he was done, Mark had a shirt on and his MP3 player. John made a low groan at the site. He didn't want to leave his beautiful man.

"I've got to go," he said as he went over to kiss Mark goodbye. It lasted longer than it should have. "See you tonight?" John asked

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Mark ran into the bedroom and came out with a box. "Here, well open it." He said as John stared at the box.

Shaking his head and blinking back a tear John spoke. "No one's gotten me anything in quite along time. I don't know what to say, Mark." He looked at the young man, feeling speechless. In the box was a key on a silver chain. John held it up to look at. He smiled "Key to your heart and the front door. It is brilliant!" He leaned in to kiss those lips and hugged this amazing guy.

Not a moment too soon they broke apart. "We should save that for later. I kind of need the blood in my heart so I can run. Besides I think there is a law about pitching a tent in public!" Mark yelped as John swatted his ass.

"You better start running then boy!" And with that they both ran out the door.

There was a time when Ianto hated getting up. Now wasn't it. Despite last night's sad theme, they both seemed to find a way to make the other feel better. Ianto knew Jack would heal now. It was just something they needed to talk about, which was something the 51st century man had to do. Now, said man was lying on his back with one arm under his head. The blanket was draped haphazardly over his body exposing his chest. Ianto smirked and said to himself, 'Even in his sleep he poses.' He let out light chuckle.

Jack stirred and opened his eyes. "Did your mother ever tell you that it is impolite to laugh at those who are sleeping?"

"You know my mother has no manners and her son only has enough for some social functions. You also know that some of those social skills get thrown out the window when he is around a certain hedonistic Captain."

"Hedonistic, I don't think you ever called me that! I'm glad I'm helping you with your vocabulary." He howled as Ianto hit him with a pillow.

Jack grabbed Ianto and pinned him to the bed. Planting a deep kiss on his lips, Ianto groaned underneath Jack as he felt the heat run through his body. Just then, the alarm went off for John's program. Jack fell to the ground as Ianto pushed him out of the way.

"Well you could have warned a guy. I could have broken something!" Jack yelled

"And you would have healed," Ianto quipped. He went into the bathroom.

"But it would have taken time. You would have had to take care of me." Jack shouted after him.

"I will always be there for you, my Captain. Now get up and get dressed! Work to do."

Jack had his elbows on the bed and was about to lift himself up when he smirked. "Oh I'm up alright."

"Yes, I imagine you are." Ianto said as he fastened his cufflinks. "I'll have your coffee waiting for you, Sir. The rest I'm thinking you would have to take care of yourself." He ducked as a pillow that was thrown at him. "Now Sir that can be considered harassment."

Jack watched as Ianto went up the ladder though the hatch door. "Now I'll need a cold shower." He groaned.

The activity the program report was nominal. Which meant at some point Darby's signal had appeared there. Of course it was an old abandoned building on the edge of Cardiff. John was on his way in. So Jack decided to take Ianto and have a look, giving Gwen instructions to meet them at the place. Ianto decided to drive.

"Why are you driving?" Jack asked

"Don't want a repeat of the last time, Sir."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? That was not my fault! How was I supposed to know?"

"Jack, I'm not going into it. Just stop jumping around. What are you, five?" Ianto commented.

"No, not even close." He grinned at Ianto and then he looked down at Ianto's groin. "You have a spot on you leg."

"What? Where? What do you mean?" Ianto panicked.

"It's okay, I got it." He sucked his finger and headed for Ianto's pants.

"Jack, don't you dare." Ianto slammed on the brakes, sending Jack's bent head into the dashboard near the glove box.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

Ianto didn't answer. He was staring at the young man in front of the car. He had jogged in front of the SUV and in Ianto's distraction almost hit him. The young man waved, shot Ianto an amazing smile and jogged off. Stunned Ianto gazed at the handsome man as he ran on.

" Ianto! What is wrong with you?" Jack sat up rubbing his head.

"I almost hit that man. He smiled at me." Ianto blushed. "He was real hot!" He beamed

"Hot! Shouldn't we see if he is okay?" Jack seemed a little too enthused. "He may be in shock or need mouth to mouth. Did I ever tell the time I gave mouth to mouth…"

"Jack, shut up!"

"Yes, honey. Anything for you." Ianto stared at Jack's smiling face and started to laugh. "What am I going to do with you?" Ianto began to drive to their destination.

" Anything you want, dear, anything at all!"

End Part 17

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Most of the morning was spent in the lot and buildings surrounding the warehouse where they had traced the Time Agent's signal. Fanning out in groups, they scoured the building and outlying areas. James and Dan were the first to come across something.

"Jack I found some clothes with traces of Rift energy," Dan said. "I'm bagging them right now. I'll be lucky if they have anything left that will help. They have been here for about two months."

"Longer then we though," John said. He was near Jack who was observing the whole thing from the top of a six-foot section of broken wall. He felt ill at ease. Asher could be anywhere by now. That wasn't sitting right. "My idea isn't working." He frowned up at Jack who was looking over at the team searching the area.

"Give it time, John. He might use the VM yet." Jack was worried as to what he may use it for. John glanced away from his friend to study the lay of the land. He knew Jack was upset. All he could do was to keep looking.

James was the next to report in. "Found an old campsite. Who or whatever it was built a fire here around the same time as the clothes. Also there are old tourist books here dating round the same time. I put them in bags. We may be able to pull a print or DNA off them. But they have suffered a lot of damage."

" Jack, I know what you are thinking. But the Hub is miles from here. It is more likely he got the pamphlets from around here." Ianto said. "I'm heading back to the SUV to start checking the CCTV footage and any shops that might carry tourist information."

"Eye Candy, too dirty out here for that delicate constitution of yours?" John joked.

Hardly John, you have a hickey on your neck." Ianto laughed. Jack chuckled. John looked pleased.

"He has the lips like a vacuum. I'm living with him now, too."

"Really? That's great, John." Gwen said. "I mean both statements can be considered great. I guess?"

"Gwen, nice try at defusing the moment." Sally said. She winked her soft eyes at Gwen, who was now turning red.

Jack's chuckle could be heard loud and clear. "So when do we meet this guy?"

"I was hoping tonight. I want to surprise him so he isn't nervous. Hell, I don't think he gets nervous. I want it to be natural. I'm taking him to that new dance club that opened round here. You can meet us there."

"Sounds great. I know which one you're talking about." Sally responded. "How about 9:00 pm?"

"Mark isn't working tonight, so that will be okay. I can't believe I already know his schedule." John muttered.

Jack was watching John from his perch. He made his decision. "Everyone I would like to make an announcement. As of today Captain John Hart will be joining us. He is now one of the team. So let us welcome him."

"Seriously Jack, no naked mud wrestling, god only knows what we would catch in this place." John pleaded.

"Jack, you said we would wait to tell him. To hell with you, Jack!" Yelled Ianto.

Giggles and laughs from the rest when Jack replied. "Sorry, sweetheart. I forgot."

"Guess who isn't getting any tonight?" James taunted.

There was laughter from all. Jack saw John switch off his ear com. He signaled for Jack to meet him behind the wall. Jack left his perch with a yelp and a graceful landing. Moving closer, John spoke. "I'm a little worried. What if Asher is watching us? He could be aware of everything we do. I'm concerned for the team. What if he knows about Rhys?" he paused. Staring into Jack's eyes, John conveyed his worst fear. "Mark, he might know about Mark? How do I protect him?" He pleaded with Jack.

"I don't know," Jack said coldly. "That is something I just can't answer." He shivered. He thought of Andy and how he couldn't protect him. Tosh, Owen, Grey, Estelle, all the others that came swimming before his eyes. He knew that he could not protect them, but his new the team could handle anything that was thrown at them. There was one way. "We stick together, we don't get sloppy and you know we don't get distracted. Break it off with Mark for now. Tell him you're leaving for a bit. Stay away from him!" Jack was close to yelling.

"To hell with you! That easy, you think it is that easy? I love him!" Those words flew out of his mouth. He was angry and almost hit Jack. He kicked the wall and yelled loudly.

Jack didn't blink. Inside he crumbled. He'd rather John had a little pain now than the lifetime of guilt that Jack held on to. In Jack's case it would be forever. John rested his head against the wall and sobbed. Fears of Darby Asher were corrupting his judgment. He knew what Jack said made sense. But it hurt so badly. Thoughts of Mark harmed or dead were not the option.

"I'll tell him tonight, after we go out. Don't tell the team. I want one more night. Just in case something happens to me. Please," John begged.

Jack grabbed his friend and held him. He felt tears wet his neck as John gripped hard to Jack. "I'm so sorry, John. Let's just get the bastard and you can have your happily ever after."

"I would want a moment. Just one more moment, Jack. I love him. It is so real, like I've always known him. I can't explain."

Pulling away, Jack tilted up John's chin and smiled. "I found mine and you will have yours, I promise." He kissed him tenderly to ease his pain and it worked. "Well let's go. Ianto has a stack of paperwork for you to fill out as a new operative of Torchwood Three. Also, James needs a physical. Team, let's go there is nothing else here."

With that he strolled away, Greatcoat and all. He wiped the tear away from his eye before he reached the SUV.

End Part 18

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

John was a wreck the whole time he was at the Hub filling out the paperwork. Every so often, he would look up and Gwen would smile at him. She was excited about meeting Mark tonight, as was the rest of the team. Even Ianto was especially nice. That meant Jack might have told him. He really hoped that wasn't true. He asked Jack to not say anything. He wanted one last good moment with Mark before… His heart heavy, he couldn't finish his thought. He was close to tears and he was aching all over. He wished he hadn't have gotten so blind-sided by this young man.

Walking into his life and making him feel alive again, this wonderful, beautiful person that was never meant to be. John knew this to be true. Jack said when it was over he could have his happy ever after. That was not going to happen. Mark would not want him back after breaking his heart. He thought about retconning him, but then any chance of them being together would not happen. He was aware of the side effects. The dull ache in his heart was making it plain that he might need the retcon himself. To hell with the side effects, he thought. Right now, though, Jack needed him to be alert.

Putting self-pity aside he walked to the autopsy bay. James was there with Sally going over the data from the day's investigation.

James nodded as he saw John standing above. James was a smart man. He had amazing skin for a thirty five year old. Wearing his blondish brown hair longish and tied back made him look like a hippy. He had an elfish face, all points and high cheekbones. But there was an intelligence that surpassed his years. He wasn't snotty like Owen use to be; he was focused and loved his work. Jack told John when he hired James he need a stable soul. James fit that perfectly.

Sally was polar opposite. She was fire. Her perky little body housed an endless supply of energy. She was very attractive with long reddish hair and pretty blue eyes and freckles. John thought she was hot! He had a thing for freckles. She was talking to Dan and Gwen when she gave the thumbs up to John. "Party! Can't wait, you will love this club." She began to dance around the bay. The others all giggled at her. A clearing of the throat signaled Jack's arrival. "Sorry Boss Man, I was just having fun!" She said in her northern stateside accent.

Jack laughed. "I know. As soon as we get this done, the sooner we can get ready for tonight." He flashed a look at John, who seemed to not be there. His friend's pain was too much. He told Ianto to go without him tonight. He grabbed for Ianto's hand as his lover came to stand next to him.

Ianto flashed him a look. There was something wrong with the way Jack was looking at John. Ianto sensed that something had passed between the two. He would file it away for later.

"We have this so far. Some of the findings are inconclusive but most can be pieced together. Gwen, can you get the board so we can write all this down?" James asked. He, like Gwen, liked to write key elements down to see the patterns and help with the answers. He and Ianto had had an argument over its practicality. Ianto said they had neat computers for that and it was just one more thing for him clean. James promised he would be the "keeper of the board." So with Ianto happy with that solution, James also took over some of the chores so Ianto could have more free time for other things. James assumed it was for Jack.

Gwen returned with the board and whipped open a black marker. Dan sniffed the air and turned his attention to the marker. "No you don't, Dan! You're not getting high off of this one. Leave the fetish at home please?" Gwen barked.

"I didn't do anything." He looked around at the group who started to snigger. John watched and joined in smiling at Dan.

Writing things down on the black board was an easy task. There were only three findings:

Rift energy was 2 month ago.

From the same signal that is believed to be Asher's.

No DNA or Human samples or Alien traces left on clothing do to environment.

"Well, another dead end." Dan said.

"Not really. It is more then we had yesterday," Sally said.

"Why are there no traces, I wonder?" Gwen asked. "I mean, there should be something."

"Sometimes DNA and such can get wiped from objects when it comes through the rift. It is rare. But it happens." John said. "Also there are special fabrics that leave no traceable elements. Which means that there is a good chance it is a time agent. We wore clothes that couldn't be traced if it was a 'special' mission," he concluded

"Great, now after that we are suppose to go dancing." Ianto pointed out.

Jack shot him a look. "Yes, because there is nothing we can do right this moment. Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Yes, boss man, there was a single hair. It was rather weather worn but we should have it sorted by tomorrow." Sally smiled up at him with the surprise.

"Great! Now we start the "Needle in the Haystack" game show. We ask people to give a piece of their hair and the winner gets a room next to Janet." Ianto quipped, earning a disapproving look from both Sally and Jack.

"It is a good thing you are better looking than your attitude." Sally said and winked at him. Ianto frowned and mumbled something about tea. With a gentle touch from Jack he left. John looked on with envy. He wished he had this and it was making him miserable knowing how close he came to happiness.

"Okay everyone be in early. Any ideas, call me later. I'm not going tonight so don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed and walked out before he made eye contract with John.

Sometime later there was a beautiful young man being held by a sad man. He kissed him while he ran his hands through his hair. Touching every part of him with hand and mouth he looked at those brown eyes and spoke. "We should get moving, we are going to be late."

"You say that now after we just made love? Like I'm in the mood to go anywhere. You come home all primed and ready. Attack me and now you want us to run out the door. What is going on?" Mark looked at his lover. There was something in his eyes that made him afraid. "Hey, is everything alright?"

John looked at Mark and sighed. He forgot that Mark was very perceptive of moods. His empathic abilities were frightening. He smiled warmly and, remembering his training, he pushed all the bad thoughts out and allowed only his love for Mark to surface. The young man relaxed. "I invited some friends to meet us tonight. I didn't want to spook you." He kissed Mark deeply.

"When you put it that way, I had better get ready. Don't want to give the wrong impression." He was off with newfound energy to the bathroom. John watched him leave and didn't bother to join him in the shower. Instead, he decided to cry.

The club was loud and noisy. But John loved the way Mark took it in. He moved to the techno music with grace and elegance. He would move over into John's space and glide his body up and down John, allowing him to feel every movement. John became distracted. He knew he should stay focused but he didn't want Mark to realize something was wrong, so he moved into him with the same moves. They danced around each other in a natural rhythm, each reacting to the other. It was like their love making a single perfect beauty. Everyone watched them. Everyone was aware of them. They were totally oblivious of the eyes on them.

Ianto, Gwen and Rhys came in together. Sally was next and James waved and joined the group. "Dan isn't coming. He found something on the system and is keeping a eye on it."

"BOO HOO! I guess we will have fun with out him." Sally said.

"Like he is the life of the party." Gwen said.

"I don't know Gwen, he isn't that bad. He did give us that game that wasn't even released last year for Christmas. I thought that made him alright?" Rhys said.

"Yes, piracy is always a good show of character, Rhys." Ianto chimed in.

"With that attitude Ianto, you are buying the first round." Gwen said and all agreed. "Hang on, is that John out there dancing?"

"Yeah, wow that is! Look at the guy he is with. That's his boyfriend? God, he is hot!" Sally said.

At the same time Ianto and Rhys said. "Hey, I know him." They looked at each other but Ianto was faster. "This round is on you Rhys." He smiled Rhys grumbled and went to get a pitcher while the others got a table. They waited for Rhys to get back to tell their tales.

John and Mark were sweaty and hot as they continued to move to the music. Without warning, Mark snuck in and grabbed John in an embrace. John laughed at the surprise and pulled Mark in for a kiss. People around them could feel the heat coming off their bodies. The song ended. John hugged and rocked Mark. He patted him on the ass and pushed him towards his friends.

As they approached the group, Rhys returned with the beer and glasses. As he put the stuff on the table, he said, "Mark, how did you get hooked up with the likes of him?"

Mark laughed. "Rhys, I have this thing for strays." He leant in and kissed John.

"Rhys, how do you know him? Oh wait, he's the one you were telling me about. The artist." Gwen shouted.

"That's him, said he would do our portrait for the right price." He poured himself a drink after taking care of everyone else. The pitcher was empty. "I guess I should have gotten two," he laughed.

"I'll go and get more." James said, handing his beer to John who handed it to Mark.

Mark leant in and kissed John. Gwen and Sally nudged each other while watching the two.

When they were done, Ianto asked. "Do you ever come up for air?"

They both shook their heads. Mark noticed Ianto and said. "Are you that guy who almost ran me over in the SUV this morning?"

Ianto blushed. "You remember me?"

"I never forget a well sculpted face," Mark laughed.

"Eye Candy, you almost ran him over?" John questioned.

"Eye Candy? He has a nickname and I don't?" Marked poked John as he laughed.

"Well, John explain your way out of that one." Ianto said followed by nods from the rest of the table.

"I only use it because I know it bothers him. If he weren't so sensitive, he would see that it is a complement. How does Jack put up with you?" John joked.

"He knows what is good for him."

"This is your friend's partner? Will Jack be here tonight?" Mark seemed excited. Ianto smirked and John blushed.

"Oh John I didn't know you cared?" Ianto batted his eyes at John. Everyone started to laugh.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I like this song. I'm going to go dance, come on Rhys." Mark said.

Rhys smiled "Sure, why not." He grabbed Marks hand and went to the floor.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Gwen ordered.

John and Ianto remained. "I need a rest. Why don't you go? I'm sure you are beautiful sight Ianto when you dance." John asked.

Ianto looked at John. There was something wrong. "I'll just stay here, not much of a dancer."

John nodded and watched the perfect image of Mark as he laughed and danced.

When they arrived at the apartment, Mark was chattering away about the evening. He was extremely excited about meeting John's friends, and a little upset that Jack wasn't there. "Oh isn't it weird that I knew Rhys and Ianto almost killed me. That is freaky." He went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When he returned, John was there holding the key Mark had given him this morning. Mark looked at John. "Why?" he asked.

"I can't see you anymore. Someday, my love, but not right now. I need time and I don't…" He choked back the pain as he looked at Mark's stricken face.

"Just go then. You don't have to explain yourself. I don't really want to hear it." He was pale but his words were steady. " Just go."

John looked at Mark and wanted to run to him and say he is sorry. To hold him and not let go of the perfect love they shared. Instead, he looked at Mark's face and saw his broken heart and walked out the door.

End Part 19 TBC

.


	20. Chapter 20

The thing that bothered Mark the most was how he felt so alone again. He sat in his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, wondering what to do next. He ran the last few days and that evening through his head to see if there was a reason for John's sudden departure. The only one that he could think of was that it was all a lie. It didn't matter what he did John would have left him eventually. He was stupid to think after all that had happened; after all that he did, that he deserved any form of happiness.

At first, he wanted to make a scene but something in John's eyes told him that whatever the problem was, this was killing him inside. John's decision to end it was hurting him in some fashion. Mark let it go. He didn't want to argue about it. He knew it would do no good. All his life his happiness had been momentary. Why should it be any different here?

He got out of bed and he walk over to the dresser. Gently, he removed the upper left hand drawer and reached for the contents at the back of it. He gently unwrapped it and held the leather wristband in his hand. He looked at the Vortex Manipulator and wondered just what would happen if he pressed the button again. Where would this thing take him next?

He thought about the first time he left the warehouse after he got to Cardiff. The history of earth had not been as accurate in his time. It was a strange new world. He wondered why Darby wanted to come here. It was not his sort of place.

Mark shuddered at the thought of Darby. He didn't want to go there. At night, he still felt that maniac's touch. He held himself and cried. For the first time in a long while, he didn't see Darby when he closed his eyes. It had been because he had been with John. Tonight, Darby was all around him. Whispering in his ear _'you are no good to anyone'_. It wasn't the beatings that mattered at this point, or the sexual abuse, it was those words that did more damage to him than anything else. Maybe that's what John saw in him. That's why he didn't want him.

Tears flowing freely, he sank to the floor. Wrapping his arms tight around himself, he vowed to stay. At least there was some peace here. He might find real love again, if not John, then somebody else.

John went the rest of the night drinking everywhere he could. He was thrown out of place after place until he had no more places to go. He narrowly missed a run in with that PC again. He was sick with grief and he knew that one wrong word and he would take a swing at someone. He wandered back to the only place he knew and sank down in front of the tourist office door.

Crying with grief for his actions, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ianto didn't know what to make of a passed out John on the tourist front stoop. Poking John with his foot, he said, "Wakey, wakey, Captain Hart."

John mumbled to himself and swatted at the air. "I don't want to let the dogs out, they just started to be friendly." He said incoherently.

Ianto sighed and bent down to shake his shoulder. "John, wake up," he said with a little more force.

John took a swing at Ianto and missed. He bolted awake. His eyes were bloodshot and confusedly focused at Ianto's face. "Damn, Eye Candy, you are a sight for sore eyes, back, and ouch, I think my legs. Oh god, what died in my mouth?" He began to gag and almost spit on Ianto, whose fast-toned reflexes, (thanks to Jack) were put into play and he avoided a suit change.

"John, what the hell happened? You left with Mark last night. Did he throw you out?" He said with a smile. He regretted that immediately as he saw the look on John's face.

John got up and wobbled. He looked at Ianto and frowned. "Eye Candy, I broke up with him because I love him!" He shouted.

Ianto stepped back. He knew something was wrong. But you don't break up with someone unless… "John, did Jack have something to do with this?"

"How would you know that? Oh I see, you know him so well." John was shaking and the tears were flying.

Ianto put his arm around the man that he didn't even know if he was a friend or not. John stank and he was mumbling. "Jack said couldn't keep Mark safe. Asher could hurt him."

"Okay John, let's get you in for a quick shower and some of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Because he is never getting any again!" Ianto Jones was mad!

End Part 20


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto Jones was a man of few words. He may not always talk. But small amounts spoke large volumes. Right now he had hundreds of volumes to say to a certain 51st century time agent/cad. Ianto was not going to let this one go. Jack Harkness was going to know it. Ianto was fuming.

After making sure John was showered, something Ianto, though he found it interesting, never wanted to do again, he gave him some clean clothes. Giving him vitamin B and lots of coffee, he tucked John in on the cot that he had in Archives. He really didn't want Jack to see him or John to hear what Ianto had to say to Jack. Sound asleep and snoring, John rested. Ianto went to find Captain 'Heartless.'

Creeping up on Jack was not a good thing. He wasn't even sure Jack saw him come in. He was hunched over his desk reading a report. "Ianto, I hope you bought some of your coffee magic with you. I could use some of it by now." He smiled and looked up. What he saw wiped his grin right off his face. The door slammed.

Ianto was breathing hard. His face was flushed and angry as he looked at Jack. Jack gulped. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He flashed a smile at him.

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me! I have spent a half an hour with your ex trying to sober him up! He is passed out down in Archives and not very happy! Do you care to know why? Or do you know the answer to that question already, Jack?" He took a breath and waited for Jack to answer.

"Ianto, it is none of your business. I had a talk with him. He agreed it was for the best." Jack stood and folded his arms over his chest.

"None of my business. That is very enlightening! All this time I thought that most of what went on here was my business. You promised me you wouldn't keep me out of things. You swore that it would never be a need to know basis with you and me. Now you tell me that this particular thing is not my business. You son of a bitch! I don't believe you." Ianto went to Jack's desk and with a thud slammed his fist into it. Jack jumped at the noise and looked at his partner's angry face. If looks could kill, Jack's immortality wouldn't mean anything.

"Ianto, please baby, calm down. I can't really explain why it is, just that Mark may be in danger because of what is going on. John asked what he should do and I told him it would be best to break it off." Ianto looked at Jack like those words hurt him. "You have to understand this is the only way to protect Mark."

"Why didn't you just ask John to bring him here? He would have understood. Mark is a great guy. I know you don't expect me to say it, but John is happy. I can accept that. Why can't you? Are you upset with John for finding someone else?"

Jack look at Ianto with a pained expression. "Is that what you think? Is it? I can't believe that you would think that about me. That I would be that vain? Don't you know what is at stake here, Ianto? There is a madman running around Cardiff and he could easily use Mark as leverage to get to John. John can be used to get me. Do you think that I could let that happen? No, not again. There are too many things that could go wrong. What if something happened to you? Damn it Ianto, don't you realize that is my biggest concern? That you could be taken away from me, too? John is just as worried about Mark. It is best that it ends. Mark is safer that way. You can at least handle yourself."

Jack turned away from Ianto and shrugged his shoulders. He spoke in a whisper. It was strained and sad. "If you have to make it right, then go talk to Mark. Tell him that John will come back. Nothing more. Please don't go behind my back like you did with Gwen.

Just remember I love you. I don't want to lose you, any of you like I did with Andy. I let him down." He let loose and sank to his knees and lost full control.

As he sobbed and rocked himself back and forth, Ianto knelt beside him. "Sshh, I've got you, don't worry I've got you. It's okay. I'm here, always." He rocked with Jack back and forth wrapped around him. They stayed like that for a long time.

Ianto remembered the name of the bar that Mark worked at and went there in hopes of finding him. He didn't want to show up at his address. It would have been hard to explain how he got an unlisted number or address. He also didn't want him to think that John sent him. That would be a mistake.

When he got to the place, he peeked in and saw Mark waiting on a customer. It was a good sign. He hoped that Mark would listen to what he had to say. He wasn't doing this so much for Jack as for John. Neither man needed any more pain in their lives. What puzzled Ianto was how John had just given into Jack's order. He would have thought that maybe there would have been some question, some sort of rebellion. The truth was, Ianto guessed, was Darby Asher had these two incredibly strong men scared to death. Ianto was worried for all concerned. He could not get anything about this torture Darby had inflicted on people other than the basics out of Jack. That worried him. Could a personal war between these men erupt into a battle using the general population as the field? Ianto hoped it would not happen like that again. If that happened, it would cripple Jack.

Ianto concluded that John was just following orders, something that came perfectly natural with his friendship with Jack. It is more pronounced since the whole Gray mistake. Ianto was beginning to accept John Hart. John and he were two like souls. They both loved the same man.

At length Mark showed up to take Ianto's order. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Ianto. "What can I get you?" He asked

"The fish and chips, a Bass on tap, and a moment of your time," Ianto replied.

Mark looked at the man in front of him. It made Ianto nervous. This guy was looking into his soul. Ianto shifted in his chair. Mark beamed at him with a big smile and said, "Sure, let me finish a few things, drop off your order and I will take a break." He turned and was off making his rounds again.

When he returned, he gave Ianto his beer and sat down with a cup of coffee. "So I guess this is about John? By the look on your face, I guess he went back to your partner. Maybe you and I could do a rebound thing?" He leaned within inches of Ianto's face, causing him to gulp. "It might be a lot of fun." He wet his lips gently and smiled at Ianto.

Ianto adjusted his tie. Mark had that come hither look was making the room small and his clothes rather uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and spoke. "No, I think there has been of mistake. My partner said something to John that was very wrong. He does that from time to time, being a man who very often opens his mouth and inserts his foot into it. Or something else." Ianto giggled. Mark raised his eyebrows at that comment. "Anyway, John is miserable. I can see you are also. Perhaps I can help?" He offered.

Mark stared blankly at Ianto. He didn't smile or nod or even react. "What's done is done. I really don't feel the need to fix this." He got up to go.

Ianto stood up and grabbed his arm. "Mark please listen, he hurt you, and I know how that is. I don't even know why I'm trying to help him. John is not someone I call a friend, but I know what it is to love and lose someone. Please Mark, I want to see a lot more happiness with the people in my life. He loves you. I saw that last night, and I saw it in the drunken wretch that I found this morning on my doorstep. Before you regret this, just give it a try?"

Something in the passion of Ianto's voice made Mark take heed. He knew that John had hurt him. He was feeling the pain from John's absence. My god, he was. He was also scared that it would be a mistake. He ached for John. His heart was broken but could it be fixed? Nodding his head, he smiled a broad smile at Ianto and said. "What do you want me to do?

End Part 21


	22. Chapter 22

The world was calm as the two men walked to the beach. Mark was a little nervous. Ianto had promised that it would be all right. Mark hoped that the strange man was correct. He wanted to believe Ianto Jones could be trusted. It had been so long since he had a friend or anyone that mattered to him. John walked in and the light went back on in Mark's soul. Is that what it was about? Life? To find friends, fall in love, and be loved? Mark had believed that since he was young. Every tragedy in his life always bought him to that point. The last eight horrid years meant nothing since he saw that warm soul sitting at a table in the bar.

His heart light as air, Mark ran ahead of Ianto when he saw John. He flew across the sand and without hesitation dove right into John's arms. John grabbed him and spun him around while laughing. The two twirled around laughing and crying tears of joy to wash away the pain of the last day. They stopped, eyes shining as their lips met, long and deep. All the love possible was in that action. They kept at it and didn't care if the world watched or blew up. They only needed each other. That simple moment when two souls knew only themselves and the world could wait.

Ianto Jones stood in the sidelines watching this moment. He had a good feeling that what he did was right. This would make Jack feel better too. This thing with Andrew's ghost everywhere in Jack's being was bothering Ianto. Why now? There had to be a connection with Darby Asher as well. There were just too many connections for it to be a coincidence. He took a final look at Mark and John who had gone from just looking at each other to running their hands over each other's faces. Ianto Jones, Torchwood by night, matchmaker by day, turned to go and solve another puzzle. There must be an answer.

Mark and John walked along the beach in silence. Arms wrapped around each other in bliss, John reflected that he had never felt like this before. He felt like the almighty universe loved him again. He looked at this perfect young man who was smiling at him. His eyes shone and danced with the love that was directed at only him. John leaned in and kissed him. Mark stopped to make it a proper kiss. John did want to talk, but he didn't want to disturb the magic of this moment. John returned the kiss. He suddenly felt the need to be with his lover in a more intimate environment.

"Let's go home," he said to his perfect person. "I want to show you something."

Laughing with a lightened heart, Mark led the way home.

Hours later, two tired, lazy lovers wrapped themselves around each other. Content that this was the worst they could go through in their relationship. Mark was feeling at ease but he was aware that unless he told John the truth they could never have a lasting relationship. He wondered how to get a man from the 21st century to believe in a man from the 51st century. Mark believed John would think he was quite mad.

John nestled in to the warmth of his loving man and felt at peace. He needed this moment to just be happy. He kissed the top of Mark's messed up head and smiled. He was in love. There was nothing that could take this away. He would fight heaven and earth for this love. He knew the cosmic joker played tricks, but not this time. Not now. Darby Asher would not harm his perfect man. He would see to that. As for Jack, he would forgive him. Andrew's ghost may haunt Jack, but John's would hopefully be of comfort. John knows what that is like. Jack being more then a friend has a place in John's heart forever. Would that be a comfort to Jack on his long journey? He hoped so. Jack should know that he would never be alone. Thoughts like these made John smile.

As for Ianto, he would have to think of something he could do for Eye Candy. He knew it was done for Jack's sake but John hoped that maybe a little it was because Mark made a great impression on the local Welshman. Ianto's actions would give one less reason for Jack to suffer in his life. He was glad Jack had found Eye Candy. They were right for each other. John didn't think that back when he found Jack before, but now his mind was changed about Ianto Jones.

Mark laughed suddenly and it bought John back the earth.

"What's so funny?" John asked as he kissed his head again.

"I was just thinking we should break up once in awhile."

John's heart stopped and then he saw a smile spread across that beautiful mouth. Those eyes shone right into his core. "The make up sex is fantastic." He yelped as John went to tickle him. They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the night.

End Part 22 TBC


	23. Chapter 23

If it were up to Jack, he would spend the rest of eternity with Ianto Jones. It wasn't, though. Not a law in the universe existed that would allow it. Jack was not a part of the greater scheme of things. He was out of the loop, so to speak. But he still loved his Welshman. Nothing was ever going to stop that. Not in a million years.

He would hold Ianto in his heart and defy time to keep his image safe within his soul. Jack just wished it didn't hurt to know it would end some day. People in the everyday world suffered losses. But for Jack that was a concept that would last forever. Yes, it was foolish to think that he would never love again. But something told him it would never be what he felt for Ianto. If he were a mystical type of guy he would use the term soul mate.

In the last fifteen months since they lost Tosh and Owen, he'd fallen in love with Ianto. It was always there. Now it was spoken, planned and yes, saved from disaster. He thought for sure when he saw Ianto's face earlier that it would have been for the last time. That scared him. Ianto was always there. To be without him would be a tragic mistake. He was giving it a lot of thought. Torchwood was ready and he didn't want any more deaths. They were going to have to start beating the odds.

And the sooner the Darby Asher thing was settled, the better. There would be no more life lost with Torchwood on his watch. He decided that he would change it. The time was now and seizing the moment was not such a bad idea. He chuckled out loud as he made his way to the tourist office.

Dan and Gwen turned to look at their laughing boss. "I think he's cracking," Dan said.

"I know. Maybe it is all getting to him, finally." Gwen whispered.

"I may be old people, but I'm not deaf!" He yelled before the cogwheel door closed.

Moments later Ianto arrived at the tourist office to find Jack holding a fork of strawberry cheesecake. "Want some?" He grinned.

Ianto smiled and giggled. "Yeah I always want some."

"Mr. Jones, are you saying the offer of cheese cake is suggestive?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Somehow anything associated with you…" A fork full of cheesecake was smashed into his mouth.

"Hey, I made coffee!" Jack smiled.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Okay, just tell that me the four horsemen came through the Rift. Or perhaps you decided to get rid of us all?" He took a sip of the coffee. "Not bad, actually. It's really good."

"Well, when you sleep with the Coffee God, you learn a trick or two." He leaned in to lick Ianto's lips, which held traces of strawberry and coffee. He held his breath and captured Ianto's lips with his own.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth. "Well, I'm beginning to think your coffee has other effects as well." He smiled at his lover and shoved a big forkful of cheesecake in to Jack's open mouth.

His laugh was infectious; his smile the sun, his warmth chased the cold away. Ianto was in love with him. There was nothing could change that little fact. The Universe could never change that. No matter what it threw at them, they were lovers and partners, friends and colleagues. The Rift be damned.

"I want to go over some policies changes with you," Jack said after swallowing the cheesecake.

" Oh, is that what we are calling it now?" Ianto laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Jones, you are so going to get it later," Jack said threateningly.

"Promises, promises," Ianto said as he took another bite of cheesecake. Jack forgot for a moment what he was going to talk about for he wished he was that folk that rested in Ianto's mouth for the briefest of moments.

Mark stood back from the painting with a sigh. With all the intimate moments that John and he had in the last six hours, he couldn't sleep. John was snoring away in the bedroom. He giggled at that. It made John seem real. This was not a dream. John was in the next room in peaceful after-great-sex slumber. Mark was happy. Except that he was a liar. He looked at the painting and sighed. Mount Boeshane in all its glory, just like he remembered.

He didn't know what made him think of his past. Well, he knew. After all these long years, he still thought of Blue. His heart was racing. He didn't feel well. He knew that he would always love him. He just wanted so much to know that Blue had found happiness.

And then there was John. He loved him so much that it hurt. Because Mark knew that he would have to tell him the truth. John would think he was mad. But he couldn't start this without finishing the past, his future, once and for all. If John ran away, then it was better now than later. "I want this so bad, but not if it is built on lies," he told himself.

Familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He pressed his body into John's and sighed. "I was wondering where you went. I thought I was dreaming our reunion. It was a good dream, if anything. God, you are a master painter. It looks very unearthly. Is it from around here?" John sucked Mark's ear.

"Hum," Mark lost his train of thought. "Would you believe that it hasn't been discovered yet?"

John turned Mark around and grabbed his lips with his own. "Try me. I have a good imagination." He smiled

Mark ventured. "John I'm not from around here." It was now or never.

"Yes, my love, you're from the States. I gathered that." He grinned and stopped when he realized that Mark was not grinning back. "What is it?" John's voice was filled with concern.

"Wait here." He disappeared into the bedroom. He returned with a piece of cloth. He unwrapped in front of John. John's eyes widened when he saw the Vortex Manipulator. He looked at Mark for an explanation. "John I'm from the future. The 51st century to be exact."

End Part 23


	24. Chapter 24

The one place that Jack liked most was to be in bed with his Ianto. The glowing satisfaction that was on his lover's face was making Jack think of a long and happy life with this man. His life would be long, but he was assured that Ianto and the rest of the team would live longer and happier lives than the rest of the previous incarnations of Torchwood Three. There was no more room for tragedy. And unless there was something that happened that he couldn't control, Jack Harkness would make sure that they would see it through unharmed.

Ianto twined his hands around Jack's in a lackadaisical fashion. The warmth of his skin matching Jack's made for a contented smile on his flushed cheeks. He was floating. Jack's hands, his whole being was more than anyone had given him. He kissed those hands gently, rubbing the tops on his glowing cheeks.

Jack sat mesmerized by this young man. He was sure no one had ever done this to him. He knew that he let Ianto sneak into his existence and walk off with his heart. That pixy of a Welshman had conned the con man, and stole his love. It was certainly a strange life for Jack Harkness. He wanted more.

In the past there were times when he wanted death. Not now, not with this body next to his. An overwhelming feeling of joy washed over him with every beat of his heart. He knew what it meant to live forever. He would allow Ianto to live forever as well. For his memory would remain in his mind and heart always. With this new insight, Jack had no reason to die now.

He knew there would be the pain of loss when they finally did say goodbye. Right now that wasn't even a thought. Ianto looked up and smiled his eyes slit like a cat with a mouse. "I was wondering if this is part of the policy change," he asked, his eyes sparkling at Jack.

"It could be, Mr. Jones. But I have a slightly better offer. Let's move in together." Jack waited for a response. There was nothing. "Ianto, did you hear me?" He looked down on the young man.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, are you asking me to move in with you?" Ianto grinned up at him, not sure if Jack was serious.

Jack chuckled but didn't move. He just stared down at his young man. With a gulp and a lump in his throat, he barely whispered. "Yes."

Ianto smiled and glanced down for a moment. With a slightest of tilt to his head, he looked up at his lover. "Yes, I want to. I want us to be together. I want you." Ianto moved up to secure what he said with a kiss. The kiss surged forward with its own agenda. The pants and sighs later on were the seal to their agreement, with both men left in a wave of happiness.

Mark stood there waiting for a reaction from John, who stood there staring at the Vortex Manipulator that he was holding in his hand. Mark started to feel nervous. Alone and disjointed from the reality, Mark felt fear. He knew John would go. 'Probably thinks I bought it a Sci-Fi convention or something. Stupid, stupid man what was I thinking?' He thought to himself, followed by another voice. 'You'll never be accepted anywhere. You are useless.'

He was starting to feel something crack inside. He was broken, torn in pieces from all the abuse he had suffered. The one person who he thought would be able to change it was staring at him like he was going to punch him. Mark started to back away, scared by the look on John's face.

John was manic with this discovery. On one hand, he thought for sure that it was a joke. But then he thought of the painting and the last few days. This man felt more like someone who understood him because they were from the same time. It made sense. The thoughts he had other hand made him sick. He knew if he took the VM back to the Hub that it would be Asher's. Is Mark Darby Asher, he asked himself that was all it took. A single deadly thought. It was not impossible that Darby had forgotten John. His appearance was a "little" different since there last encounter. And it was not impossible for Darby to have altered himself. But Mark didn't seem like him at all. Either way something was a miss. Maybe Mark was sent to find John. There was a lot of reasons Asher needed to find John for.

Mark was visibly shaking. John's look went from shock to predatory in moments. He inched away from his lover on instinct. John drew closer, reaching to grab Mark by the arm. Moving away faster than John's hand could reach, Mark headed for the bedroom, hoping to be able to get the door shut before John could hurt him.

No such luck. John was on Mark in seconds. The Time Agent caught the young man and wrestled him to the floor. John straddled him in a way that had the young man pinned with his legs. Mark yelped as John's knees impacted with his elbows. He began to panic, as he looked into John's murderous eyes. Mark focused his eyes on John and began to plead. "John, please, you're hurting me. I can explain. Please stop." John smacked his mouth shut.

"I'm in charge! I'll ask the bloody questions!" He hit Mark again with greater strength. Mark grimaced on impacted. "Who the hell are you, and how long where you going to fool with me? What game are you playing at?"

Mark was feeling sick at what John was doing. He began to breathe heavily from the stress and John's weight on his chest. He was gasping for air. Trying to struggle was a mistake. It made him feel worse. "Please, let me up. I can't breath." He gasped out the words.

John froze. Something in Mark's voice was finally getting through to him. The trained Agent in him knew better, but the man in love was winning. He suddenly felt terrible for what he was doing to Mark. Jack would have a field day with him if he knew John was developing a heart. He looked down at Mark's red stressed face and brushed his hopefully still lover's hair out of his eyes. Smoothing away the fear with his caresses, he gave up control and rolled off of Mark. Sitting at his side, he waited for the young man to catch his breath.

Mark was gasping and gulping for air. He rolled on his side so he didn't have to look at John. He didn't think he could at that moment. Why did John react that way? He flinched as he felt John's hand on his back.

"Mark?" His voice was filled with remorse. He had tears in his eyes. He hated himself for what he did. "Mark, please baby, look at me? I didn't mean it." John was crying hard now.

Mark began to slowly sit up. He turned to face John who showed great pain for his action. It was Mark who breached the gap and cupped John's chin. John reached and traced the bruise that was beginning to show on Mark's cheek. John pulled his young man into an embrace. Mark fell into his arms this time sensing no anger.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. Yet you so freely give it. Who are you?" John's voice was a whisper in Mark's ear.

"Someone who loves you. Someone who knows you didn't mean it. Someone who is so lost right now, but somehow feels safe in your arms." With his awareness Mark said. "I take it you know who that belongs to." Gesturing to the VM on the floor, he gave John a small smile.

"Yes." John looked at the device. "Darby Asher, I'm like him." When Mark recoiled a little, he corrected the statement. "A Time Agent, I mean. I'm no saint, Mark, but I am definitely not like him." When he saw the understanding in Mark's face he leaned in, first gently kissing the bruise, then he went for Mark's lips softly. Mark sank into the kiss. John's heart ached. He didn't deserve this beautiful young man.

Mark pulled away. "I killed Darby, John. I had no choice." He blinked as John's face lost that strained look and he ran his fingers though Mark's hair.

"I think you should come with me. My friend Jack would be interested in this story." He regretted his words as soon as he said them. "Mark, no one will hurt you. I promise. It is all right now. My friend only bites if you want him to." He laughed softly.

Mark understood. "Okay John, I will go with you." With that said, Mark went to stand. But John beat him to it. Extending out his hand, Mark took the offer and let John ease him up. Mark was not entirely sure about the meeting but at least he didn't have to pretend any more.

End part 24. TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The front door of a tourist office was the last place Mark thought he'd be. He was rather confused and still worn out by the events that led him here. But it felt so good to tell John some of the truth. He was still scared. John noticed this during the whole ride over in the taxi. Mark would shiver and John kept holding him tighter. It suddenly occurred to John what that bastard Asher must have done to this kid. That knowledge was killing John.

He didn't want to begin to know what that mad man had done to his lover. He guessed some; having been part of Darby's work himself. But eight years was a long time to be held captive by a sadist. There is a lot more to this story than Mark was telling, John assumed. But to push someone like Mark to murder, it must have been really bad. Mark was not the type. But how much did John know about him? That damn caution sign waved in front of him again, and it was starting to make John sick. He didn't want to lose this love he just found.

Mark stood his ground as John motioned for him to enter the room. He froze. He looked at John with pleading eyes. Why did this seem like a trap? What if he was being imprisoned again? Would they torture him also? He started to back away. He turned to run. With in moments he was fleeing. He was panicking "Not again. I won't let this happen again," he told himself. Thoughts of Blue and that accursed room that he last saw him in were clearly in his mind now. He was not going to let anyone touch him like that again.

From Jack's office, Ianto watched the scene unfold before him. He had no idea why John had bought Mark here. But when he saw Mark take off and John run after him, he thought the worst. He went to find Jack.

Jack, feeling relaxed after their "policy" discussion earlier, was talking with Gwen and Sally.

"Jack, we have a problem," Ianto interrupted as he headed for the lift.

"What is it?" Gwen inquired.

"John's brought Mark here. Something went wrong and now John is chasing him. I can't get a hold of John on his mobile."

Jack's eyes widened, as his worst fears hit home. He was going over the data about Mark's past with Dan. Dan had thought it was funny that Mark showed up around the same time as the Vortex Manipulator signal had become visible. Jack put it out of his head, because he couldn't understand why John wouldn't have known if Mark was Asher. Unless Mark was sent by Asher or Asher had altered in his appearance. With this thought, Jack was right behind Ianto. Sally and Gwen grabbed guns before they took off after them.

Mark raced away to protect himself. He had to go far away. His heart was breaking in a million pieces. As much as John meant to him, he was never going to be a prisoner again.

John was gaining on Mark. As much as John hated to admit it, he was worried about Mark's reaction. He should have noticed Mark's state of mind a little more closely. The kid was terrified. John mentally kicked himself for bringing him to the Hub. It made something snap inside Mark. He had to get to him before he did something stupid.

They were at the railing surrounding the bay. Mark, breathing heavily, turned to face John. He stopped short of Mark. Panting, he gasped out to him.

"Mark, it's okay. I understand. We don't have to do this. Please baby, just come to me." John moved slowly towards him waving his hands, beckoning for Mark to come to him.

Mark whimpered and climbed up on the rail. "I won't go through that again. I won't! I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't! Not again!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he climbed over the rail and got ready to jump. The water looked cold and at this distance, Mark didn't think he could survive the fall. Then again he didn't want to if it meant a life without John.

John screamed for Mark to stop. It was around that time that Jack and the others showed up. As they got closer, Jack realized that John was in trouble. He was trying to get the young man not to jump. Jack immediately stopped the others from getting too close. He signaled for the girls to stop but their weapons had been already lowered down and they moved back.

"Mark, please get down. I'll take you home. Anything! Just don't do it," John was moving towards the frightened young man slowly.

"I can't go on like this, John. All my life, except for a few moments, has been filled with hurt. Please let me end it. I will always love you." He went to release his grip and allow gravity to take its course.

Something in that voice made Jack react. Something familiar made Jack look at the young man who was ready to jump. His heart stopped. The blood drained out of his face as he recognized Andy. 'How?' He thought. 'It was impossible.' Andy was dead. Without conscious control of his own body, he ran towards Andy.

Mark was just about to let go as he heard a voice call out Andy. He looked to see Blue running towards him. He knew that the universe played tricks on bad people. It was doing so now. With that in mind he let go of the rail.

Andy/Mark fell towards the water.

Jack ran toward the rail. John was already diving after Mark when he arrived. All he could do was hope John got to him in time. And that John would also survive as well. Jack called to Ianto and the others. "Quick, get the police and rescue teams here! They need help." With that said, he dove in after them.

The water was freezing. John raced to get to Mark's now unconscious body. He made it and checked for life signs. He was still breathing. A hand on his shoulder made him look. Jack was there beside him turning blue in the water.

"Is he alive?" He asked

"Yeah, but he isn't in good shape. He killed Asher, Jack." John said as he bobbed up and down in the water pulling Mark close to him.

Jack swam around to the other side of Mark and helped support him. The old feeling of his love for Andy came back as he made contact with the young man. He reached over a touched his sleeping face. "John, his name isn't Mark. His name is Andrew Perry."

End Part 24


	26. Chapter 26

The cold lonely feeling washed over him as he heard a child crying off in the distance. The sobs grew louder. "Who is it? Who are you?" There was no answer. The room grew lighter as he saw the small boy sitting in the corner of the room, knees against his chest, his arms wrapped around them as his head hung low. He approached the child. "It's okay. Can I can help?"

The child looked up, but not at him, but rather through him. Andy recognized himself. He knelt down as the child wiped his eyes and smiled. "Mommy, can I go home now?" The small voice asked. Andy stood and turned to look at his mother. She only saw the small boy. Running through older Andy to wrap her arms around her youngest child, she cried. "I'm sorry Mommy left you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"That's okay Mommy, we can all go home together." The boy shone a smile at his mother.

She let the tears loose, grabbing the boy closer. "There is no home, Andy, it is gone. Patty and Sam are gone, too." The boy cried as he realized his siblings were dead. She held him tighter. Andy began to cry even hard in his mother's arms.

The scene changed. There were three young boys running down the beach, laughing and carrying on. A distant siren sounded and the boys parted. The scene changed again. Two boys hugged each other at a funeral while one cried; the other tried his best to be brave. Somewhere a baby cried. An infant that would never be held by parents that loved him. Andy screamed. There was only laughter and pain. "You are nothing. I own you." A voice mocked. "Don't struggle, it won't hurt for long." The pain never stopped.

A warm and caring caress grabbed hold of Andy and held him. They made love and there was no pain. He was floating on the air as John said he loved him. Suddenly, it was cold and wet. The water took him as he recognized Blue all too late.

John sat next to Mark as he moaned in his restless slumber. He reached to sweep away the hair that was in front of his face. Mark's skin was hot from the fever that had started.

John was moment away from losing control of his emotions. He held onto Mark's hand. "This is my fault," he said as he looked at Jack who was at a safe distance away watching the two men.

"No, it isn't." Jack let it hang. All this was his fault. He dragged Andy to war. He put him in danger. He was eating himself up inside. He was still in shock that Andy was alive. But for how long would he be?

James came in, followed by Ianto who went to Jack and hugged him. Jack fell into Ianto's embrace for a moment before he gave James his full attention.

Clearing his throat James said. "The DNA test confirms that it is Andy. It was a good thing that you had that hair still." He looked at Jack who was blushing. With that act, James saw his boss as a human being for the first time. Not as a superman. "Also, I'm glad we brought him here and not the hospital. He is not an average human. There are some things they would have questioned." He went to the young man and checked his pupils with a flashlight. He felt his forehead and looked at the instruments. "The bad news is, I don't know if he will wake up. If he does I'm not sure how much of him will still be there. He has suffered a massive mental breakdown. Only time will tell. If he ever comes out of the coma." James moved towards Jack. "Jack, he may need someone to talk to. A professional. Ianto suggested his cousin Nick. He is a psychiatrist. I think we should get him here so when Andy wakes up…"

"Mark," John interrupted. "His name is Mark"

"John, let him decide that. Anyway, that is my suggestion. Nick has helped us before." James frowned.

Jack looked at Ianto and nodded. "Call him, please. Anything to help him." Jack looked back at Andy and John. John was holding Andy's hand to his head and crying softly.

"Okay Jack." Ianto left the room followed by Jack. James stayed to look over Andy one more time. He checked the IV and turned to leave.

"James, I'm sorry I snapped."

"John, it's okay. I understand." He left the former Time Agent alone with his lover.

The Hub was quiet except for the drone of the computers. Even Myfanwy was staying put, sensing the tension in the place. Gwen and Sally left a short time ago. Dan was going over the vortex manipulator that once belonged to Asher. And James was hovering nearby. Ianto and Jack were nowhere to be found. They were assumed to be in Jack's office.

The cogged doors opened and Nick Jones stepped inside. He was a good-looking guy that had reddish brown hair, wore glasses but somehow looked like Ianto. He was carrying a briefcase and waved at James. James went over to greet his friend and colleague. They had known each other for years. It was Nick that gave James the head's up about Torchwood and got him an interview with Jack.

"James!" Nick greeted his friend with a hug. "You're looking good," he added.

"You also." James tried to smile. "Ianto and Jack, I believe, are in Jack's office. We should head up there."

He took Nick's case and showed him to Jack's office.

John felt eyes watching him and he looked up to see Mark staring. John smiled as he went to touch his cheek. It seemed cooler than before and his color was coming back. "Hey, you had me worried. You had all of us worried." He leaned in to kiss Mark's forehead. Mark smiled with recognition. "How do you feel?"

"Very tired, John. I'm sorry I worried you. Was that really Blue?"

John's heart sank. He was suddenly aware that Jack was still apart of Mark/Andy's life. "Yes, it was." He didn't like the way this was feeling.

"Good, then I wasn't seeing things. John, I want to thank you for saving me. I love you and I should have trusted you. I'm so sorry for that, for putting you in harms way. Can you forgive me?"

John did the only thing he knew would make Mark understand. He leaned in and kissed him. "Of course if you can forgive me as well?"

Mark smiled and kissed John back. "Always, will I forgive you."

"Good! Now, let me tell James you are awake."

Being briefed on the story and what was known about the current situation, Nick outlined how he was going to help Mark. He suggested that they treat it as a debriefing. This way they could all hear Mark's story from the beginning and he would only have to say it once, for now. Nick said that was probably better if Mark saw him afterwards in private.

When the news came that Mark was awake, Nick stopped Jack from running down there. He told him it would be a bad thing for him to see Mark. Nick wanted to talk to him first. He was afraid it would only harm him further. Jack agreed with some hesitation. He wanted so desperately to talk to Andy. He was also scared of the prospect of how Andy was going to respond to him. But for now he would listen to Nick Jones' advice and wait.

Ianto stood away from Jack and watched him. He had a feeling that everything in his world was about to change. He watched Jack look straight ahead, his elbows on the desk and hands folded together in prayer. Jack wasn't aware of Ianto at all; he was so lost in his private memories.

End Part 26 TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The warm sleepy feeling made Mark remember what it was like to be a little kid in bed on a cold morning. He half expected to open his eyes and be back home on Boeshane. But as he lifted his lids open he knew he wasn't at home. This was the same cold room he had been in before. He smiled. Expecting to see John sitting next to the bed was what he hoped. The surprise he got was the sight of Blue nodding off in a rather uncomfortable chair.

Careful not the disturb him, Mark studied Blue. He was older, much older than Mark was now. They should be the same age. Is that what the Time Agency did to its recruits? He sat up quietly. Blue had a few grey hairs. Mark giggled to himself. He probably wasn't very happy with that. There was something about Blue that seemed rather sad. He hoped that Blue had gotten everything he had hoped for in life. But something in his posture seemed more like defeat.

Mark scrunched his eyebrows with concern. Sitting up, he groaned from a pounding headache. Blue jumped at the sound and looked at Andy. They locked eyes. Both men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Mark kept thinking that it was all a dream. He wanted to reach for Blue; to touch him just to make sure he was real. Most of all he wanted to make sure his sacrifice had not been in vain. Had he done the right thing? Mark was suddenly aware of being Andy again in Blue's eyes. It had been along time since he played at being Andy.

Jack was scared that any moment he would wake up from another horrid dream. Andy would vanish like he did so many times in the past. He reached for him and touched his face. His skin was warm from the fever. There was a purple mark on his cheek. Jack gentle caressed it. Andy's skin was still soft; so very soft. He traced Andy's jaw line, brushing his thumb across his lips.

Andy went with the motion, lost in his memories. Reaching for that place where he was safe in his lost youth, he closed his eyes and let Blue touch him. He was remembering all that was once good. All those wonderful moments from times long past. Warm strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. He snaked his hands around to lay them flat on Blue's back. Pulling him closer, Andy breathed in all that was Blue.

"God Andy, I missed you. I really missed you." Blue sobbed on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. Just don't let go," Andy sobbed. He let all the pain fall on Blue's strong presence.

They stayed that way for quite some time while they became reacquainted with one another.

John woke up with a start to find himself on Jack's coach. He groaned at the kink in his neck. Looking around, he noticed Ianto sipping coffee while looking at a computer screen. He winced as he went to sit up. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked Eye Candy.

Without looking up, Ianto replied. "Dan, James and I. You fell over while waiting for Mark to wake up again after his examine. I thought it would be quieter up here." He looked at John with a lost look on his face. There was a confused message in Ianto's eyes.

"Ianto, thank you. I appreciate everything you have been doing. I really hope someday we can be proper friends?" He went over to the desk to pat Ianto on the shoulder. He looked at the computer screen. He saw what Ianto had been watching Jack and Mark locked in a kiss.

It was not the kiss of friends who have not seen each other in a long time. It was the kiss of lost lovers reunited with one another. It was full of love and longing and was getting stronger with each passing second. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. They both pulled away from each other. Andy smiled. "Some things never change," he laughed.

Blue laughed along with his friend. Messing Andy's hair a little, Blue went to stand, stretching out his arms above his head. Keeping the promise to Nick not to ask Andy any personal questions, he smiled at his friend. "How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

"I'd feel a lot better after I pee. Can you show me where?" As he went to get up, Blue was right there, waiting to help him. As shaky as Andy felt, he didn't rely on Blue to stand. Steadying himself with the table, he took a few steps.

Leaving Blue behind as he lead the man known now as Mark to the bathroom, Jack seemed beside himself as how to act. He did not try to touch him as he said. "Here, follow me." He guided Mark up the stairs into the main area of the Hub.

On pure adrenalin, John bounded out of the office and was down to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Mark.

Sunlight didn't compare to the smile on Mark's face when he saw John. Any doubt that John might have had that Mark was going to leave him for Jack was dismissed as he held Mark. They kissed in front of all to see. Mark was lost in John, his senses full of the other man, but eventually he sighed. "I really have to pee," he laughed.

"I'll show you." John smiled and walked Mark to the bathroom.

Ianto looked down at Jack from the top of the stairs. Jack was smiling at the pair as they made their way to the bathroom. As if he knew Ianto was watching, he lifted his head up to his Welshman and mouthed _I love you_. Then he turned to go find James and Nick.

Ianto caught the words and with relief in his stride went to make coffee and some soup for Mark.

A few awkward days passed as Mark recovered. Nick kept his distance and observed Mark's behavior from the camera they set up in the autopsy bay. Though Mark seemed to be normal, there was something not quite right with the young man. John took up most his time by reading tabloid magazines to him. Mark would laugh, as John would do voices to go along with each story. It was a lot of fun for them both. At times though, it was hard to keep from touching. That would lead to heavy make out sessions that would end in John pulling away and a pouting Mark. James suggested that they take it easy while Mark was recovering. Nick said that it would be best to not rush Mark into sex just yet. John found himself in a cold shower a lot during those days.

Jack came by to see Mark on occasion, but only with John in the room. It was then that Mark learned that Blue was now Jack. He nodded his approval and started to call him that. Mark was recovering very fast. Nick thought it was because of John's attention and caring. His love for the young man was overwhelming. He was a strong presence for this weak soul.

The day finally came for Nick to talk to Mark. They set up the interrogation room to monitor the event. The others sat in the boardroom to watch Mark as he told his story, the group consisting of Ianto, Jack, John and James. The rest of the team didn't need to see this. Nick wanted it to be a debriefing so he could make Mark feel more secure with his answers and less troubled about having to tell the parties involved everything that had happened at a later date. Mark agreed that it seemed to be for the best.

The questions that Nick was going to ask were based off the bits he had gathered from Jack and John. Mainly Jack. He was hoping that Mark would fill in the rest. The young man sitting across from him smiled.

"For the record, by what name do you want to be called?" Nick began.

"Andy stopped existing the day I died." Mark was blunt.

"So you prefer Mark then?"

"No, it was beaten into me that my name is Mark Edwards. No, I don't prefer it, I accept it." Another blunt answer that made Nick start to worry, the response was so unemotional.

"Who beat it into you?"

"Darby Asher." Again there was no emotion to Mark's answer.

"Mark, when was this?" Nick asked.

"Some time yet to be." He giggled "Sorry, that wasn't nice. It would have been 6 years ago for me."

"He held you captive for 6 years?"

"Yes." Mark started to shake.

"Mark, did he abuse you sexually?" There it was; the trigger that got a reaction. Mark gave up the front and closed his eyes.

"He owned me - it was par for the course. I couldn't stop it. He would come at me. Since the first day he took me, I was his to do what he wanted with me." He blinked at his statement.

"If I may ask what did he do to you to train you? Is that the right word?"

Mark took a deep breath and released it. "He tied me up for three weeks and starved me. If I stepped out of line, he would hit me and shock me with these cuffs he made me wear on my ankles. When I could barely move, he had his way with me. I think he wanted me to like it. I blocked it out like I did with the others." He looked directly at Nick.

Nick blinked. "The others?"

Mark sat back and folded his arms. He moved his neck from side to side as if it was helping him with the answer. "Do I have to talk about them?" He asked.

"I would like you to," Nick returned the bluntness.

Mark became very stubborn all of a sudden. "I don't have to take this. I must have some rights!" He got up to leave.

"Wait, Mark, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to know that you have someone to talk to, that you are not alone. Please, sit down."

"I prefer to stand." Nick could see he was gauging the steps to see how long it would take to get to the door and he could see Mark mentally calculating his way out.

Nick went for diplomacy instead of force. "Okay, stand if you like."

Mark looked at him and leaned against the wall. He didn't know if he could trust this man. "Where is John?" He asked.

"He is watching this from another room."

That seemed to calm Mark down. "I didn't want him involved in this mess. That's why I tried to kill myself. He doesn't need my baggage. He shouldn't have gotten involved with the likes of me. I have their handprints all over me." He faltered and recovered. "I have been used and I'm not worth anything. He deserves someone better than me." He turned to face the wall.

Nick waited for Mark to continue.

He talked to the wall. "He would turn me to the wall like this. There were chains to hold my hands. He asked others in, also. Hands touching me, the pain it didn't stop." He sank down to the floor, sobbing. "I think I spent a large part of that time covered in blood. He didn't let me bathe." Mark turned and faced Nick who had gotten up and stood near where Mark was sitting.

"One night, he cleaned me up and fed me. I remember eating too fast and I became sick. He held my head while I threw up. He put me in his bed and pulled me into his arms. While he held me, he talked about how he loved me and how he wanted me to enjoy our coupling. I don't know what was going on with Darby, but he was very sweet that night. When he kissed me, I gave into it. He sought pleasure from me and I voluntarily gave it to him. As soon as his back was turned, I hopped in the shower and washed his smell off of me.

"He took me under his wing after that night. He would babble about this and that. Talking about how the universe was changing. We had to keep on our toes. Then he would roughly take me. Afterwards, he would tell me that he loved me and fall asleep. I would barely talk. But whatever I said he didn't mind hearing.

"About three years after he bought me - don't look so surprised." He said as he caught Nick's expression. "He took me almost everywhere he went. He wouldn't take me to work with him. But he did let me in on his private ventures. I was his only lover then. It was vile. He would torture people for money. He refused no job that paid. And afterwards he was hot and bothered and looked for relief in me. I hated it. But I was still alive and as long as I had that, there was still hope.

"He had me looking after those that he kept alive for longer than necessary. Most of their prolonged agony didn't last. If they begged for mercy, I gave it to them. I didn't care if he found out and killed me for it. What's done is done. He never knew. What are you looking at me for? I had to do something! Do you know what it is like to hear screams, to watch what was being done to a body? To also have the same thing done to you? No, you don't! You sit there judging me!" Mark keeled over into a crying heap on the ground. He was crying uncontrollably. Nick knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, let it out." Nick said. Mark cried for several minutes.

Sniffling, he continued. "He kept talking about an assignment with the time agency. He was going to the past to get some loose cannons or something. At this point the agency was in ruins, but they hired him for this particular job. He showed me how the VM worked. I don't know what happened or why I did what I did. But maybe 6 years of torture and bull made me change. But after he took me that night, I stabbed him while he slept, and just because that didn't seem to justify anything, I cut his heart out and threw it against the wall. I gathered up money, jewelry, anything I could to trade or whatever and pushed the button. I knew he had programmed the coordinates in to the VM. I ended up here." He stopped and looked at Nick who was now sitting cross-legged in front of him. Mark sat up and gazed at Nick.

"There is one thing you left out Mark. What about the two years prior to being with Asher?"

Mark blink at Nick. "The monsters had me. I really don't want to talk about it!" He pleaded with Nick.

"Mark, you have to least explain how it is that you are alive," Nick said reasonably.

"They used me and sold me. They were no different than Darby. Nothing was different at all. They did everything to me that he did; the only difference was I let them!" He began to cry again. "I did it for Blue, because they made me choose. The one thing about them I learned was they never lie. They ask you for a choice and you make a deal, they will stand by it. We were beneath contempt for them. They loved to play with us and learn from us. I never saw what they did to others held captive, but I was a sex slave to them. I had it better than others, but it came with a price." He paused to catch his breath.

Nick got up and got Mark a glass of water. "Here, take this." He gave him the drink and sat down close next to him.

"They separated Blue and me. They ripped us apart. Saying things in a language I would later learn to understand. They threw me into a room and ripped my clothes off. I was seventeen so young it seemed. I began to scream." He paused and took a sip of water. "They told me it could go two ways. That one of us would live and the other would die. They said that the one that lived would go free. I really am not going into details about this. I can't right now. Do you understand?" He begged Nick to understand.

Nick studied the man in his state realizing he was close to a mental break down. They would talk about this over the course of their visits to come. He was making great progress today. Nick was impressed with the way Mark had stayed sane with everything that had happened to him. There was more to this man then met the eye. "Of course, Mark, but at least tell me what the deal was."

He smiled and it was wondrous, transforming his face. "If I didn't choose, they would kill both of us. They were not going to let my partner have a choice. It was just mine and mine alone. I told them that to live without Blue was not a future I would like. I said 'Take my life; it is nothing without his.' My whole world was he; I couldn't see past a point without him being there. Can you understand that?" He focused on Nick. Nick gulped at the directness of Mark's gaze and nodded. "I told them that I was theirs to do with as they saw fit. They killed me I assume, in front of Blue. But I guess it wasn't permanent." He concluded.

Nick saw the stress that the young man was going through and thought that it was enough for now. He had gotten the answers that Jack had asked him to get. The rest could wait. Mark was spent emotionally and it showed in his tired face. "Okay Mark, we are done for now. I want you to continue see me so I can help you recover further." Before Nick could finish, John was in the room gathering Mark up in his arms. Nick stepped back at the former time agent's entrance. He went to leave.

Mark voice was muffled in John's arms "Thank you Nick, I mean it. I feel better." Nick let them be and turned to find a cup of Ianto's coffee.

End Part 27 TBC


	28. Chapter 28

As the four watched Mark tell his tale, the room became still. Two of the men seemed lost in the scene as it unfolded before them. The other two were trying not to feel uncomfortable. James was there because he was Mark's doctor by chance. He believed like some doctors that the mind and body were one. So he needed to know what state Mark was mentally in order to see to his physical health. Besides, he loved to see Nick at work. James had met Nick by accident. He was treating the doctor after the car crash that took his wife a few years prior. He could never tell if he was attracted to the younger man or not. It was more of an intellectual love affair. There were times that James believed he could jump Nick, if he thought Nick was that way. He really didn't believe that he himself was that way, but there was something about Nick that James found attractive.

Ianto was nervous. He was unsure of why he was there. Jack had simply asked him. He supposed that was enough. That didn't make it okay for him to spy on Mark's life. He supposed he wanted to know about the life that Mark had lived and how it affected Jack. But he felt wrong for being voyeur about it. He didn't want to know. Deep down it was Jack's feeling he was dealing with. It had nothing to do with him. But looking at Jack's face as Mark told his story, he knew that it had everything to do with him. It had to do with Jack's and his relationship as well. That was why he was there. If Jack trusted him with this, Ianto knew that Jack really did love him. That still didn't get rid of the jealous pit that took up Ianto's stomach, or the fact that he would have ended up watching Jack make love to Mark if that kiss had not stopped. Was there still something left between the two? He decided that later was a better time to think about that. Jack needed him in the here and now at the moment.

As Jack listened to Mark's story, he withdrew more and more into himself. He could feel Ianto's eyes boring a hole into his soul, but he couldn't move to reach for the young man. The scene that unfolded was horrific. Slowly, he could feel his heart sink with each revelation of what his once lover and forever friend went through. There was also the awareness of old feelings that surfaced when they kissed. Jack had not been able to shake the longing he felt for his friend. It made him avoid Ianto. He would deal with these feelings later as he put them out of his mind. For now, he was blaming himself for the pain that Andy/Mark was in.

If John had a fingernail left he would be chewing on it. They were nibbled down to nothing from over the course of the last hours. He was feeling his stomach turn. All of what Mark was saying was too familiar with John. Though he had not been a victim, he had witnessed Darby's "training". He just didn't know that Darby was keeping "pets".

After Jack had disappeared, John was assigned to Darby Asher for a while. It was a two way street. He was sent by one part of the agency to trap Asher in illegal activity. But the other side of the sword he was part of the illegal activity in order to make profit. He was a scumbag. It was the way John had been. He wasn't proud of it. But he made those decisions at the time. Now John saw first hand what those decisions had done. A beautiful young man was in mental anguish as he talked about being raped. John was sick. He began to break letting the tears fall as he watched.

A thought raced around John Hart's head. Mark had been with Asher for six years. How did he keep Mark hidden that long? John had been intimate with Darby. This was not making sense. Unless Darby was hiding a lot of other things that John was not aware of. Mark might be hiding something more as well. Then John looked at him. No, Mark was the innocent in this. John was the bad guy. He had to tell Mark, but not now. Mark was a mess as is. John made the decision to talk to Nick about it later.

Jack didn't move after the finally words came out of Mark's mouth. John was already out the door and in the room, Mark in his arms. Jack got up and left, leaving Ianto and James to figure it out. Ianto sadly began to clean up the table. James patted Ianto on the back and smiled at him. 'Ianto, if you need me…" He looked at the Welshman.

Ianto looked at him and dropped all the glasses onto the table with a crash. "Yes, you can help me. Tell Jack I left. I might be back later." He put his phone down on the table and walked out the door.

James went to say something, and then stopped himself. Looking at the mess, he went to get the broom and dust pan, mumbling that if only it were just a few glasses that were broken.

John didn't want to let go of Mark. He wanted to wrap himself around him to protect him. It was a good thing that Asher was dead. John would have not waited until he was asleep to cut his heart out. He kissed Mark tenderly. The response was warm and tender. Pulling away, he was rewarded with a great big sunny smile from his lover.

"Can we go home now, John? I don't want to be here anymore." Snuggling into John's neck, Mark whispered, "I want to feel you."

John tightened his hold on him. His face was wet and a tear dripped out to Mark's nose. Mark pulled away from John to see the anguished face. Mark moved away. Blinking, he began. "It is me? I disgust you. I do. I can feel it." He backed further away.

"Never Mark, it's me - I'm the vile one! Please don't think that. I could never think of you that way. I love you!" John was shivering now. He sensed the confusion in Mark.

"I am going home!" He pushed passed John to see Jack on the stairs. "And you better not get in my way either!" He yelled at him. Mark nudged Jack over to get past him as he made his way up the stairs. He walked past Nick and Sally in the main room. James was walking down the stairs when he saw Mark head for the cog doors.

"Mark I need to check you over…" He began but it fell on deaf ears. Mark was gone.

Nick looked at James who stared at the door. Realizing the state of mind that he was in, Nick went to go after Mark. "No Nick, let him be, he went to his apartment." Jack assured them as he came into the room.

"How can you be so sure?" Nick questioned. "He has just told us a horror story."

"I know him." Jack stated.

John shot Jack a look as he entered the room. There it was the thing John feared. Just how much did Jack still love Mark? Running to the exit, John ignored Jack telling him to leave it. John didn't care; he went after his lover despite Jack's words.

Jack was still. He sighed and looked at Nick. "Where's Ianto?" He asked with a softer but strained smile on his face.

James handed Jack, Ianto's phone and said. "He may be back later." With a look of defeat James retreated. Nick shook his head and went after James. The rest went back to their jobs. Jack was relieved when the rift monitor sounded and he didn't have to think about the day's events for a while.

At first Mark wanted to run to get away from the Hub as fast as possible, but he decided that the time for running was over. He had no place to run to. So at a very calm pace he took in the sights. Walking down the crowded streets, he began to feel better. This strange new world was starting to feel like home. As soon as he talked to Jack it would be better. He just couldn't face him back there. He knew that Jack was upset with his answers. Mark decided it was better to have some breathing space before comforting Jack.

Stopping to wait for a light he sensed a familiar smell next to him. Smiling he looked at John who seemed to be afraid of the reaction Mark would have at his presence. John was shocked at Mark's expression. It was pure love. Mark reached for John's hand as the light changed and pulled the older man with him. "I want ice cream," he laughed. "Then let's go home and just be for awhile. I don't want to talk about anything." He stopped in front of a store and pulled John into a kiss. John inhaled all that was Mark and smiled. They would save the rest for later.

End Part 28 TBC


	29. Chapter 29

"Sit still, don't move, that's it right there, perfect!" Mark said breathlessly to John.

"But I have an itch. Can I just reach over and scratch it?" John in his discomfort asked his lover.

"This is perfect, don't move a muscle!" Mark demanded.

"Honey, it's getting worse!" John complained.

"You an ex-Time Agent, you can put up with a little discomfort, can't you?"

"Sure, if it makes a certain shaggy haired brunet happy, I can do anything for that. Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?" John said with a smirk.

"What did I say about moving? Almost finished, just a few more strokes." Mark was huffing.

"Damn it Mark, this itch is getting worse," John whined.

Absent-mindedly Mark responded. "Well where is it then, your nose?"

"Lower."

"You lips?"

"Lower."

"Your neck?"

"Much lower"

"Oh well, we will have to do something about that, then." Mark looked at the canvas and nodded. He carefully wiped his hands. John watched the action with astonishment. Was everything Mark did sexual? John smiled, assuming it was just that thought that. He was in love, after all. He couldn't help getting excited watching Mark.

Mark slowly walked over to John. "Now hold on, I'll be right there." When he arrived he straddled a rather anxious John who groaned when their groins made contact. Mark leaned and captured his lips. John stirred underneath him.

"God, you are amazing!" John let out with a raspy whisper.

"No your painting is." Mark pulled up to gaze into the other man's eyes.

"Did it turn out good?"

"Of course! I have the perfect model!" The tongue is a wonderful tool to use to show appreciation. Mark was a master of this tool. He worked John's mouth so John was plastered to the couch. John let the motion happen, enjoying for once in his life the surrender of being in love. This moment was definitely a peace of heaven.

Of course during all such moments the phone rings. Laughing, Mark pulled away from a rather pissed off John. "Hey, it could be work. I'll have to thank Ianto for calling them for me. I was not in the proper frame of mind for that." He walked to retrieve the phone.

John heard him say "hello." He got up, nearly falling over when he stood from lying down for two hours (something he had done before but for other reasons than being a model) he limped over to see the painting. "Damn, you're getting old," he thought to himself when he heard his back crack from the movement. "Maybe Mark will walk on it later." Thoughts of the lanky brunet filled his head and heart. He stood gaping at the painting. It was amazing. John couldn't believe that was himself in the picture. He looked so peaceful, relaxed and happy. He was lying on the couch wrapped in a dark blue blanket. The red couch as at background made John's skin color look peachy, almost youthful. He looked younger. Talk about artist taking liberties, he thought. He looked so natural.

A pair of familiar arms snuck up around his waist as Mark peered over John's shoulder planting a kiss on his neck. "You like it?" He whispered as he nibbled on John's ear.

John turned to face the young man. His eyes shone at him with a smile that spread wide across his face. The kiss was sensuous as he put all he had into it. Mark responded with a groan.

"Is this how you see me? " John whispered.

"It is what you really look like; who you really are." He leaned his head on John's shoulder.

" I Love you so much, I never felt like this, or had someone like you. I don't deserve this," John muttered softly.

"Yes you do, and I know I do as well. But we can't stay like this right now. James wants me to go to the Hub. I guess Nick is concerned. Do you think those two will get together?" He said as he pulled away.

John laughed. "Where did you get that from?"

"I have been watching them closely. I do that. Blue said it was the artist eye in me. I can read into things and people. Use to scare the shit out of him." He frowned slightly. " I guess I'm going to have to face him, right?" He grabbed John, pulling him closer.

"You still love him, huh?" Arms from the young man gripped tighter. "You want him too?" John forced himself to say. The pain started again as he felt all of this start to disappear. He wanted to crawl inside Mark and feel warm.

Mark pulled away and looked at John. Diving deep into John's eyes he said. "No, but he wants me. It is because he has never let me go. All this time and he still has not let go. We have unresolved issues. I'm in love with you. You are my reality. I can't think of anyway else to put it. You mean the universe to me!

John reached up to cup Mark's face and drew him into another kiss. A bittersweet smile was on his lips. He hoped he never woke from the dream that was before him. "I love you!" Their lips met.

"Come on, you were with Jack," Mark said as he broke the kiss using Blue's newer name. "Tell me you wouldn't be with him again?"

John smiled as he saw the mischief in his lover's eyes. "Well I think the two of you together would be interesting. I love a good three ways." He laughed.

"Hell, why not a four way with Ianto?" Mark let out a laugh as he saw his man ponder the thought.

"Hey, Nick and James as well! We'll leave the girls and Rhys out. And Dan – I don't even know if he's sexual or not. I can't pick anything up." He let out a roar of laughter at the thought.

Mark joined in. They were still giggling at it when they got to the Hub.

End Part 29 TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The hub was a din of activity as John and Mark took the lift down. Mark pretended to be shaken by the movement of the slab just to get John to hold to him tighter. They had barely stopped touching since they left the apartment. John was a happy man! He glanced at his lover and leaned over to kiss him. They were necking like teenagers by the time they hit the bottom.

"Oi, will you two get a room?" Gwen said. "We have work to do here. You two are rather distracting."

"I think it's gross!" Dan piped in.

"If you ever got any action maybe you wouldn't mind. I think they are sweet!" Sally threw in earning a magazine thrown at her by Dan.

James and Nick came into the room at the moment the magazine went flying and narrowly escaped getting hit. "Now children, if Dad sees us having a good time he might actual assign us work!" James laughed. Nick chuckled next to him. Mark saw something on James' neck and his cheeks were at little flushed. He nudged John and pointed it out to John with a shake of his head. John pinched him to tell him to behave. With the exchange of a glance, they knew that Mark's thoughts about Nick and James were probably true.

"How do you do that?" He leaned in to Mark and whispered.

"Ancient family secret. We were circus folk!" He pinched John back and laughed out loud.

"You, my friend, are so going to get it." He slapped Mark on his ass causing the younger man to yelp. Everyone looked at the two.

"Save it for later, big boy." This was all Mark said as he strolled over to James and Nick. John smirked as he watched the way Mark walked and hoped to god he could make it though the moment without having to run for the showers

He glanced up to see Jack disappear into his office. He knew he would have to talk to Jack eventually. But when would be the right time? He was afraid of what might be said.

Mark was greeted warmly by James and Nick. He briefly apologized for his behavior yesterday as they walked to the autopsy bay. After some general questions and a few physical tests, Nick want to know if there was anything Mark wanted to talk about. A lump entered Mark's throat. He didn't want to talk just yet. He liked Nick, but there was something that made him feel like he was under a microscope with him. He kept looking for something and mentally making notes every time Mark said anything. Mark went out on limb and asked him what it was that he was after and what he thought was wrong with him.

Nick blink at Mark's directness. "I feel you have a lot of issues, Mark. I have discovered and I believe that you have three distinct personalities that are part of you. They developed because of the trauma you have been through. There is Andy, Mark and the other one that seems to keep you sane. He is the strong one. I just want to bring them all together so you will be well,"

Mark studied the man for a while without saying anything. His thoughts were shouting at him to hit this jerk for making a mountain out of nothing. He thought about pounding him until he bled. God, what an awful thought! Mark realised that Nick may be right; he needed control to bring all of him together.

"The third one is the one that killed Darby," he stated to Nick and James. "I'm afraid if I lose him I will not be able to protect myself." He frowned as he studied Nick for a second.

Nick smiled and said. "That is why I want to meet with you once or twice a week, to help you merge them together. You are amazing for coming out almost sane from all you have been through, but you need some help. You have a lot of people who care. We just want to be there for you."

"I want to help, too." John spoke making Mark jump a little. He smiled warmly as he grabbed Mark in a hug. "Really I do."

The tension from a moment ago vanished in John's arms. He suddenly felt safe again. He also was ashamed at the thoughts he directed at Nick. He was beginning to realize that he misjudged the man.

He broke his contact with John as a sudden thought crossed Mark's mind. He had not seen Ianto yet. "Hey, is Ianto around? I wanted to thank him for calling work for me." His smile disappeared as he saw Nick and James exchange looks. "What happened?" He started to shiver.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Ianto walked out the other day. I don't think he is coming back for awhile." James sighed.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Mark looked right into James eyes.

James looked at Nick before replying. "This has been brewing with them for quite some time now. They have moments, just like every couple."

Mark flushed with embarrassment and looked down at the floor. "Don't lie I know that you saw, what went on with Blue and I. I'm sure Ianto did too. It's entirely my fault. If I had never come here, maybe Blue could have been happy. Now I've made it worse." He let a few tears fall. He looked up at John. "You saw didn't you? That is way you asked if I still loved him. Next time just say what is on your mind. You can ask me anything, I would never lie to you. That is what put me in this mess to begin with. I couldn't lie to you, John."

John cupped Mark's chin and pulled his head up. "This may have something to do with you, Mark, but you are not solely responsible. Jack can be a really jerk sometimes." He pulled the young man in for a kiss. "If you will excuse me I need to kick a jerk in the can."

John stormed out of the room. Mark look at the exit with awe. He decided his love for him was ever growing. Mark was quiet most of the time he was with Nick and James, ever watching but manly watching the workings of his new world.

John didn't knock; he flung open Jack's door. "Can I help you, John?" Jack looked up from his desk. He saw the fury in his ex partner's eyes and stood up. The fist hit him straight in the jaw. Jack's body moved back with the impact.

"That is for Ianto!" He slammed the door shut so the rest of the Torchwood employees didn't hear. "And you don't even want to know what I will do to you for hurting Mark."

Jack recoiled a little. "I would never hurt Andy! You know that."

"Well he is down there, feeling like he has put a rift between you and Ianto. That is enough to piss me off. It is bad enough you couldn't commit to me because of Andy. Now you threw that at Ianto as well. Damn you, Jack! Ianto loves you. Mark is with me. It is time you moved on and realized what a mistake you are making. I cannot stress this enough - get your act together and go after Ianto."

Jack was turning red and he exploded at John. Shaking his fist at John he shouted. "You're just pissed that I didn't love you the way I loved Ianto! Andy! You think that he could love you? You are so wrong! You know something? You are on your own. I'm done! I'm out of here. Take care of the place. You can mail me my things when I've settled. Have fun!" Jack opened the door tossed his phone at John and walked out the door without even a look back. John let him go.

Everyone turned to look at John when he emerged from the office. Mark and James were waiting by the couch, when they heard the yelling. Mark looked at Jack as he stormed out with a look of confusion. Just then the Rift monitor went off. Everyone looked at John and Gwen. "Okay people, our fearless leader has quit so we are on our own. You know what to do." John looked at Mark and said. "You should go home now." He walked down the stairs and Mark met him at the bottom. They hugged and John whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, he will be back. I just said things he didn't want to hear." He leaned in and kissed the shaken young man.

"Could I stay and help?" Mark suggested.

"I think you need to just be for a bit. I'm sure in time you can join us. But I don't think James would think it is a good idea." John looked over at James who nodded his head.

"I love you. I'll get us something for dinner. See you at home." Mark kissed his cheek and left. John watched him go then turned reluctantly to the others. He knew there was work to do.

End Part 30 TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: This Chapter goes back and forth between the use of the name Mark and the name Andy, There is a reason for this as the Character is make, but Jack sees him as Andy. Just as Andy/Mark is going to call Jack, Blue. Sorry if this is a bit confusing. I really liked the way it was written and I didn't want to change it. Thank you for reading!

Reviews are welcomed! oxox

The ring of the doorbell disturbed Mark's nap. He had been so tired when he came home that he decided he needed sleep. He thought that he would try and find Ianto later to talk to him. He wanted to be friends with the young man. They shared something - a love for Jack. Mark's love may not be the same anymore but that didn't mean he still didn't care for him. Jack was wrong, Mark could sense this, and he also knew that Jack was in love with Ianto. That was pretty obvious.

Again the doorbell chimed. Mark grumbled at the direction of the door. He threw some sweats pants on. He was sleepy. Maybe they would be gone by the time he got there. No such luck as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming, just a sec!" He yelled.

Opening the door, he discovered Jack. "Hey, can I come in?" He asked as he took in the sight of the disheveled shirtless Mark. He gulped.

Opening the door wider, Mark signaled for him to come in. Mark staggered at little as he walked towards the bedroom leaving Jack to shut the door. Jack took in the sights of the apartment. There didn't seem to be much, but it seemed comfortable.

The living room was small but cozy and there appeared to be a kitchen off the living room the bedroom and possible another room beyond the kitchen. The dinning room and the living room were together. It had several windows that let in a lot of light. Jack assumed it was for painting when he spied the canvases on the two easels

The first picture was of John, lying on the couch with a blanket draped over his naked form. Jack took in the details and closed his eyes envisioning Andy with a paintbrush and his swaying back and forth like a dancer moving to an unheard of rhythm. He started to remember all the details of Andy's movements. The way Andy's face looked when the painting made him proud; how he would come over and kiss him, making love to him amongst the rags from cleaning paint and brushes. It never surprised Jack that they would be spotted in some paint after words. It made showing into a game. He remembered the sounds of the outside world drifting in from the window; Andy curled up next to him, snug and warm.

Jack opened his eyes and look closely at John's painting. Andy's skill level hadn't changed. The next picture was Boeshane. It was the scene where their little cave was. The image was as if you were looking around the cave and out. He saw the ocean and some of the books they used to read. It was so vivid he felt like he could hear the water and smell the sea. He could almost see Grey being a pest as Andy drew and Grey as well as himself ran around. He wondered what made Andy want to remember.

"I carried that image so long with me that as soon as I could, I put it on canvas. I'm glad I did, judging by the look on your face." Andrew smiled. He had also put a shirt on. "Would you like some tea or coffee? I'm afraid it isn't as good as Ianto's." He walked into the kitchen still a little unsteady.

Jack winced at the Ianto comment. He let it slide for now. "Coffee is fine. Hey, are you okay? You seem a little sluggish."

Mark laughed as he put the kettle on. "James gave me a sedative to help me sleep. But I think it was a little too strong. I feel really groggy. Are you hungry? I could make a sandwich or some soup? I only have peanut butter and jelly. This is a really strange time period. It has been hard for me to fine food I like!" He chuckled, looking at Jack. His smile faded slightly when he saw Jack's face. He looked confused and scared. Mark held his head down for a brief moment and returned a warm smile at him before setting up the mugs for the coffee.

"I'm not really hungry, but if you are I won't mind if you eat." He looked at his first love and wondered what to do next. Jack knew they had a lot to talk about. It was just hard getting the conversation to move in the direction it needed to go. Andrew being so warm and open didn't help. It made Jack feel so ashamed of his actions. All that Andy had been through was because of him. He needed to know why. The real reason for Andy giving up his life for him seemed to be the only thing that mattered. But seeing the young man before him he realized that it was not so easy a question to approach.

"I'm not, either. I told John I'd make him dinner. I forgot to tell him I don't know how to cook!" Andrew lost it and began to laugh so he nearly spilled the coffee in Jack's lap. He was still giggling when he sat down opposite Jack, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. "Tell me about you, Blue? I feel like you know enough about my life since we parted." His eyes looked right into Jack's soul, daring him to brush off the question. "I guess you got into the Time Agency afterwards? Please, don't hold anything back!" He was sincere in his question.

Jack studied his friend's face. He could never lie to Andy. He would know. "Where do I begin? I got discharged from the military after I was returned. I didn't know what to do after you were gone, it hurt so much." Tears built up in the corner of his eyes. "I went home. I went to your house and climbed up into your room. Your mom found me there. We cried so much…" He choked back on the words. He looked at Andy who was studying him. He wasn't being cold. Jack knew what he was doing. He was listening like he always did. Like he did the day his father was killed and Grey disappeared. He wanted Jack to get it all out. He wanted him to focus and talk to him. There is always time for tears.

Jack spoke of Andy's father being angry. He spoke of his being the first to join the Time Agency from Boeshane. He told about how wild he had become, the no attachment policy he had with his affairs. How John changed that. That at one point he loved John. He would pause at times and make sure Andy was listening and sure enough he was. His eyes full of life watching him and he would nod for him to continue.

Then he came to the part of the story that Jack hated. It was the part that made him leave John. How crazy John had become, obsessed with money and scamming people. Jack needed a rest from the life style that they shared. One day he asked for a new partner. The agency agreed. So John must have gone to work with Asher then. Andy recoiled. He had guessed about it. Jack was trying not to make John look like a bad guy. "There might have been a history with them, Andy, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to hear about that." He reached for Mark's hand.

Mark let him hold it. It seemed important for Blue to do that. "John will tell me when he is ready. I know how Darby was, trust me, it is no big deal. I didn't know John then." Mark looked at Jack and smiled. "Please don't worry, we all have things we are not proud of." He shifted his gaze from Jack to his coffee cup. Mark knew that no matter what he would love John. But right now he was not going to critique John's actions. He had his own past to deal with.

"There is more. After the agency stole 2 years of my memories, I went rogue and became a conman."

Mark chuckled with made Jack smile. "You were always a rebel. I would have too, if that was done to me."

He smiled warmly and affectionately at his friend. Suddenly Jack felt at home. "I met a man and a girl who helped me back to the right path again. But I died." He paused to look at Andy. His gentle eyes soft with moisture, his face looked so understanding.

"You came back." Mark said with a small smile.

How at that moment he wanted Andy. He needed to hold him to touch him. Maybe then it would feel right again. The thoughts of a Welshman he had hurt were in his head. How much the two were alike. "I can't die. Ever! It is a curse!" He let his voice rise while he tightened his grip on Andy's hand.

Mark bought the hand to his lips and kissed it. He began to giggle. "So I gave my life so you could live forever. Why is it a curse? I would consider it a blessing. You can learn anything and master it. You get to see how the human race goes. All that history, I'm glad I made the right choice."

Looking at Andy like he was mad, Jack sighed. All of a sudden something made sense. "But all those who I love die. Like you will, again."

Mark got up and went to hug Jack. "You just don't get it!" He said as he kissed him. "We will live forever, too, as long as you don't forget us. We are always with you." He held onto him for a moment longer.

Jack was the first to break contact. He looked at his friend and for the first time in a while, except for those moments with Ianto, he felt truly alive. It was almost as if the universe had sent Andy back to kick him in the ass and get him moving. "I missed this. I missed the way we used to talk. There is more to this story and John is in it as well."

Mark stood and removed the cups, signaling for Jack to follow him into the living room. "This is much more comfortable. Have a seat."

They sat next to each other as Jack continued his tale about John and Grey and being buried alive for almost two thousands years. He went on to say that he didn't blame John. Those "creatures" must have done a number on Grey. John had been a victim. He laid his head on Andy's shoulder. Then he spoke of Tosh and Owen's deaths and how he froze Grey because he couldn't kill his own brother. He was in tears and like in the past sobbed as Andy patted his head. He kissed the top of it. They stayed like that for a little while.

Mark broke the silence. "They play with you, when they have you. They love to find our fears and show them to us. I was older; I can only imagine what they would do to a child. How they can hurt a human without leaving a physical mark. Oh, but they like to do that leave reminders with marks if you don't want to play with them. Grey was not at fault. There is nothing you could do to escape it but die. They don't even allow that. They keep you going. I was torn from death and bought back. There is something beyond it all, Blue. I saw it; I don't care what everyone says. I was there. I found it. I was dead and I found it. It wasn't dark. It was warm and I could sense others there."

"What did they do to you? How did they "play" with you?" Jack was almost afraid of the answer Andy would tell him.

Mark sighed. "How do I answer that? Let me see. They used me for sex. It was as simple as that. With me it was pleasure, with some pain. Somehow they knew about you and me and they wanted to study it. They knew about the baby, sometimes they would make me think he was there with me. I would cry. They would sit and watch. Horrid creatures. But as they knew how to inflict pain, they knew how to give pleasures. Despite the sickening appearance of them, I enjoyed when they coupled with me. When they touched me and reached into parts of my mind that were nothing but pleasure. I would get sick afterwards from betraying myself. But then I would long for the next encounter. In time I had a Master. He said I was too eager. He called me a pet. Then something happened and I sold to Darby, who was buying us from them and selling us to other parties. I was physically in withdrawal from not being with my Master. It was rather pathetic." He stopped there and let his head lean on Jack for a moment.

Jack just rested there and didn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry I asked you to come with me. I didn't want you to get hurt. But why didn't you save yourself?" He frowned.

"I love you and you want to know something? I would do it again because it brought me to you and allowed me to fall in love with John. Also, it allowed you to live and be forever. It is worth it just for that. Don't you have a special someone to make up with?" Said Andy, yet this wasn't Andy. He was Mark now, just as Blue was Jack. He nuzzled into Jack's cheek and kissed it.

"I know. I just asked him to move in with me. I hope he forgives me." He snuggled into Mark's warm shoulder and sighed. He would always want it to be physical but he liked this better. They were back to where they had started. He had his Ianto and Mark had John, It was good. They let themselves drift away with their contented warmth.

John found them like that and smiled. He had a feeling that Jack would wind up here. He shook Mark lightly. Mark woke with a start and looked at John. The warmth in his smile made John happy again. It had been a long day.

Jack stirred and looked up at John. He stood stretched. Grabbing a rather surprised John, he said, "I'm happy for you. Take care of each other. It should go find Ianto. I love you, John." He pulled Mark up in a similar fashion, hugged and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. I'm glad you are here." He turned to leave. "See you tomorrow!" He shut the door.

"Well, are you okay?" John found the need to kiss his lover. Mark swooned into the kiss.

"I have a confession," he said. John pulled away, expecting the worst. Smiling a sheepish grin, Mark said. "There is no dinner. I don't know how to cook!" He laughed into John's embrace.

"There is always pizza!" John leaned in and gave Mark a deep kiss. They never got to the pizza.

End Part 31


	32. Chapter 32

The mention of love is never easy. Most of us wander around just trying to find anyone to prove we are here. Some have many lovers. Some will never know what it is all about. Jack Harkness was lost at the fork in the road when it comes to love. He never really quite got it. It got him. But he could say that he let that happen without really knowing how it happened. In love, unlike other things, he was not ever in control.

He walked down street after street, trying to figure out all that Andy/Mark had said to him. He wanted to make him proud. He wanted forever now. He knew now that he would not face it alone. That is, if he could at least have Ianto with him in his heart. But something in his conversation with his best friend left his heart a little bit easier. There was always hope. If even John Hart could have hope, then so could he.

He walked along for quite a few hours pondering the day's event. He never even noticed that he was in front of the bakery shop that he knew Ianto liked to go to. Something made him stop and look inside. Ianto was there paper in hand, a cup of coffee and a piece of cheesecake. He was lifting it to his mouth when he looked at the window. Jack was not smiling. He looked so lost.

Ianto made a motion for Jack to join him. He had suspected that Jack would show up here. Watching Jack carefully as he walked towards the table, he hoped there wasn't anything more amiss. He found out from Gwen that Jack had walked out. She was upset with the whole thing and asked Ianto to find him and talk to him. He knew Jack would find him. They meant it to be that way.

Jack stopped first to get a coffee. He approached Ianto with a broad smile. "Hey honey! How was your day?"

Ianto smirked. "What is it with UNIT and the red tape? I had to pretend I was you to get through to Martha. I'm never doing that again. You have a bad reputation with everyone. Oh and someone named Darrell says wants to thank you for the most unforgettable night of his life. I hope that was before me! I had to make things up. I seemed to be spot on. I know you too well!" He leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. All the insecurities about their meeting were gone.

"So what did Martha tell you?" He broke the kiss regretting he had to inquire about what happened.

"Your suspicions were correct. Four other VM signals opened around the world about 2 weeks ago on different days. There was one in Cardiff this morning. John went to investigate it but there was nothing to note. Is Mark alright?" The question was not about his health. Ianto pouted at Jack.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry we had to play it this way. Sweetheart, I didn't mean for any of it to hurt you." Ianto went to protest and Jack silenced him with his fingers on his lips. "Let me finish. I had to make sure it was still him. That they hadn't messed with him and it would come back to bite us again. That time with John and Grey, even if it had been you, I would need to know. The DNA test said it was him, But I needed to make sure. When we were kids, he was a great lie detector. He would have picked up on your leeriness. When I asked you to do this, I did it to protect all of us. I didn't want to play with your feelings for me. I needed to know that there was some of Andy still in there. He could have been programmed to act a certain way. But after our meeting, I was sure it was him. So Asher didn't know he knew me. He was kept out of Time Agency business. And for the recorded, I will always love him, but you are the one I want to spend forever with." He kissed the young man again showing him with a kiss that words don't often say.

Breathless, Ianto managed. "But how are we going to do that? I won't live forever!"

"As long as I'm alive you will, for I will remember you. That is how I knew it was Andy. Sorry, Mark now. Andy never would have let me feel down about myself. He always picked me up and set me right. But if he were a reprogrammed agent, he would have feed on that weakness to trap me. That is the way they get you. He would have played John against me. Does this make any sense to you?" Ianto nodded his understanding. "He really is in love with John. He wants you and I to be together. He wants me to live again."

"Do you think he would go under that lie detector or the mind probe?"

"Yes, I hope so, anyway. It has to be Mark's decision. I won't force him. John will have my head for this. He is more than a little smitten by Mark. I'm so glad he has someone." His smile was brief. "But now those other agents are here for John and me or Mark or all of us. I won't let anything happen again. If I ask him to join Torchwood, would you mind?"

Ianto thought about it for a moment. He smiled warmly at Jack. "I know he has skills with telepathy and he is empathic, we could use someone like him. I think it would work out great. I've liked him from day one, I guess. He just looks at you and he knows things about you. There is warmth about him. Why not? He would be useful. Maybe he could read Janet. We might get some weevil facts, finally." Ianto and Jack both laughed. With a more serious tone, Ianto finished. "But first, I would like to see how he does under the mind probe. I think that would be better than the lie detector. How long do you think we have until they show themselves?"

Jack nodded his head in agreement to the first part of the question, and then replied. "I don't know. But I will have to tell Mark. John will to want to put him in a panic room. But we have to be ready. So tomorrow we put our plans to work. I received the items yesterday. They are at a storage hold. I'm sure you took care of the rest?" He asked the amazing man next to him. He reached for his hand. How different it was from Mark's, but yet there was similar warmth. Jack would not let Ianto die for him. It was never going to happen again. If Jack's past was going to catch up to him then he was going to kick it back there.

"Yes it is in the vault at Torchwood. We should head there now," Ianto replied, not noticing Jack's preoccupation. Standing, he held his hand out to Jack. Placing warm fingers into warm fingers, he allowed Ianto to pull him up. They stood there looking deep into each other's eyes. The rest of the place noticed the kiss. They didn't notice the rest of the place.

When they got outside, Jack began to pull Ianto in a different direction. "Jack, what's with you? The Hub is that way," Ianto said.

"I think by now I know where the Hub is, Mr. Jones. I asked a realtor to show us an apartment. Oh and do you have a tuxedo?" Jack asked.

"No. I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Ianto was feeling a little off kilter with Jack's abrupt change of conversation.

"Because most people wear one when they get married, right?" Jack pulled Ianto around to face him and capture his eyes.

The initial shock in Ianto's eyes turned to a look of love as he digested Jack's comment. He smiled warmly at Jack and looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes, realizing where Andy got the name from, he said, "Yes!" They fell into each other's arms not caring about the world, Time Agents, or the rift.

End Part 32


	33. Chapter 33

Sweat poured off the face of Mark as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

_A voice from an unmoving mouth whispered of a lost soul. Darkness everywhere, while a baby cries in the distance. The voice telling him that he is perfect for breeding, they could fix him so he could conceive. He can feel the bile rise from his stomach as the thought made him wretch. His master soothed him by holding him. His mind slips away in the drugged haze that is always with their coupling. The baby cries one more time and he told his master that he doesn't want it. His master says he has no choice. Whispers inside his mind that he will love their children. "Out of all of human kind, you are the most compatible." His master takes him again._

Mark was moaning as John woke with a start. He turned over to see his lover soaking wet with perspiration and crying. He gently shook the young man awake. "Easy, Mark it's just a dream." Mark didn't wake. John shook him a little harder as he turned to face the younger man. Mark bolted upright and almost went to hit John. John grabbed Mark's wrists gently, but held them firmly. "Easy," he reassured him. "Mark, it's me, baby it's only a dream."

Mark blinked as he began to focus on the source of the soothing voice. He recognized John and tried to regain his freedom from his lover's grip. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"You don't have to apologize for that." Letting go of his hands John reached to caress Mark's cheek. Mark recoiled from the touch. John was visibly hurt by the action. He moved away from the young man.

Mark started to cry. He went into hysterics as he let the memory of the dream overwhelm him. Curling his knees up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth as he began to wail.

John reached for the young man and gently rubbed his back. He was afraid to touch him after Mark had just pulled way from him. He needed Mark to know he was there, that he wasn't so alone. John reached in and leaned his weight on to his lover, wrapping his arms around the young man. He rocked with Mark. Mark gave into the motion as his sobs began to subside. "I'm sorry I pulled away," he whispered.

"I know, my Lovely. Do you want to tell me what's so terrible? It was just a dream." He kissed the back of Mark's sweaty neck.

"It wasn't a dream; it was a memory. I have to tell you something. But I don't know if this is the right time." He moved to sit up. John protectively put his arm around his lover and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Mark was shaking again.

"Take your time, baby, we have plenty of that." He leaned in and kissed Mark's cheek. Mark moved closer into the man next to him. The love he was feeling and the love he knew was sitting next to him in a man who was genuine in his affections, gave him the courage to speak.

"When I was sixteen, I became pregnant with Jack's baby." He paused as he felt John stiffen a little. He dared not look at his face yet or all courage would be lost. "I lost our son in my sixth month. I couldn't conceive anymore. Jack and I were never the same after that. I think it was because we never could get past that. I loved him as I still do but I didn't want to be with him anymore, not in a sexual way. I felt empty. So I let it all fall apart. He really wanted me to go with him to help him find Grey. So despite these feelings, I went with him because I still loved him." Another pause and a look into John's eyes for reassurance, which was found there staring back at him. "When those hideous creatures had me, they pulled the experience out of my mind and used it for their own amusement." He left out the other part about the dream. He was sick with that thought.

"Mark, it is okay." He turned his young lover around and held him by the shoulders. "I know what you have been through. I lost a child too. She lived for only a few months. I understand, baby." He looked into the dark brown eyes of his lover and let his own tears flow. Mark reached out to wipe the sadness way from John's beautiful ocean green blue eyes. He leaned in when John look straight at him and kissed him. They locked lips as they allowed the hurt to be washed away with understanding. John gently pushed Mark down on the bed and began to caress his body. They both deepened the kiss. More soft touches and kisses rekindled the longing for each other. John broke contact to say the words that his heart had been saying for sometime. "I love you, Mark. Nothing that has happened will make that change. We are meant to be. You and I are joined like this. Do you understand? I have never felt like this for anyone." He leaned in to bring the feeling home to the young man with a passion filled kiss.

Mark's body heated up with the contact. John's words hit home as he allowed himself to be lost in the sweet caresses and soft lips of his lover. He was feeling the same way. He felt like all of it had led to this point, this chain of events that led him to the arms of this wonderful man who called himself John Hart. "I feel like we are suppose to be. All I want is to love you. I have so much to work out. But right now I just want to feel you and not think." He pushed his body into John's and sought out his lips. He said John's name with a whisper. Both men were lost in the sensation of each other for a long time.

The phone call came at about 3:30 am. James was miffed at the sound of the phone. He fumbled for it on the nightstand. He knocked the lamp over in the process. He cursed out loud and then remembered the body next to him and became angry at his outburst. Not a good way to make a lasting impression on a potential lover. Nick stirred but he seemed to fall back asleep. When James found the phone he got up and left the room. "Hello?"

"Hey James, it's Mark."

"Mark, is there something wrong? Are you unwell? What can I do for you?" James asked, being more awake as he registered the fact that his patient was on the other end of the line.

"Well, I'm okay. It is just I wanted to know if I could talk to Nick for a moment?"

James almost dropped the phone. He decided that Mark was now the freakiest person he has ever met. How the hell would he have known Nick was there? He thought maybe he could lie. But wait, why didn't Mark just call Nick on his cell phone? He heard a stifled giggle from the other end of the phone. "Hello, James are you there?"

"How did you know?"

"I could sense the attraction between the two of you. I figured that it would be more amusing to call you and catch you off guard. Sorry if that seems cruel. I really do need to talk to Nick though."

"Hang on, I'll get him." He walked back into the bedroom to find the light on and the exposed torso of Nick propped up with a pillow. James became excited as he handed the phone to Nick allowing his hand to brush the other's hand. He leaned in and began to kiss the magnificent body of this beautiful red haired man. "It's Mark."

Nick remained calm as he took the phone. He listened to Mark as James worked his body up and down with kisses. He barely remembered the conversation as he dropped the phone down on the floor after he was sure he said goodbye.

Mark returned to John after he got off the phone. The former time agent looked incredibly relaxed and smiled. "I have an appointment with him in the morning at the Hub. I can go into work with you then. We can get breakfast; maybe bring in something for the others perhaps. Breakfast is on you this time. Oh and Nick was there." He beamed at his lover and kissed him. John just grunted as he gave into Mark's insistent demands.

End part 33


	34. Chapter 33b

Okay here is the scene where Nick and James get together. It comes before chapter 30 (the chapter where Mark' sees the hickey on James neck.). Also I would like to add that Nick Jones was borrowed from the world of Anduria Trianys. With out her I wouldn't have written this story.

James went looking for Nick before Mark and John were about to show up. He had been trying to avoid the other Jones for a while. His emotions concerning the younger man where a little bit upside down at the moment. He knew he never liked guys before, but something about Nick as of recent time was making him question his sexual preferences.

He was beginning to believe that Jack was having an effect on him and his "Anything goes" philosophy. Jack's way of life, well it seemed to also be the sudden population increase of males from the 51st Century, made James want to take that walk on the wild side. Nick Jones was that catalyst. Now how do you tell another man you like him?

Nick sat a stared at Janet. He decided that since his cousin begged him to work for Torchwood, stating that its employees needed more mental help than those in the outside world. Nick noticed that Ianto pointed at the others indiscreetly as he said this. He laughed to himself knowing that Ianto was probably the sanest man he ever knew. Except after Lisa, it was this that brought the cousins together again, after along period of separation. Ianto just showed up and spilled his guts after Lisa was put to death by Torchwood. At least that is how Nick use to see it. Now things were very different. He seemed to be taking care of the whole team now. Jack thought it would be a better idea to include Nick then to Retcon him. After all he had better like the job. He didn't want to make his boss (a.k.a. Ianto's boyfriend) mad at him.

Janet stared back at the redhead and snarled. "Some much to first impression." Nick said out allowed. " Do you always lash out to strangers? Were you abused by someone?" Again a snarl followed by a growl that showed Nick why he would never have a Weevil laying on a couch for a session. Actual he would never want to be alone in a room with one. "I guess that is a yes." He laughed out loud. He jumped when he heard James say.

"I think she, well if it is a she, likes you." He smiled when the other Jones turned to look at him. He felt his knees go weak at the site of him. He marveled at how handsome Nick was. He could feel himself blushing. And Nick smiled back at him. It was this that made him think that Nick resembled Ianto. Before that he had not really noticed.

"Nah, I think that was gas." He laughed out allowed. It was music to James ears. "Just figured I would try and do some useful work. Maybe try and get some physiological facts on the Weevils. It really is going to take along time. I think they have no idea what Id or Ego is. Do you think they have phallic dreams?" He turned to look James in the eye.

James face went hot as he looked in the green fire in Nick's eyes. Did he like him too? Or was it all in James's head. He walked over and stood next to Nick. Knowing he was not responsible for his next action. He reached and secured Nick's hand in his. "I need to tell you something Doc." He said as leaned in a whispered into Nick's ear, lightly brushing his lips before he pulled away. Feeling the shivering effect that the touch had on Nick, he got the courage to continue. " I really like you. This is the first time I thought of being with a man. So I think that says something."

He reached over gentle and turned Nick around to face him. Nick's long lashes covered his down cast eyes. He was studying a spot on the floor as James lifted up his chin to look in those fiery eyes. Nick's breathing was irregular, and his cheeks were red hot. He met James' eyes with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah. Something." was all that came out of his mouth. Two warm firm lips pressing in to his lips silenced him. He parted his to allow James to explore his mouth. He wrapped his arms around James's waist and pulled him close. James pushed Nick back into the cage glass and pressed himself against Nick to feel more of his body against him.

Then James began to explore Nick's face and neck and returned to his mouth. In a hoarse voice, James said. "I guess you like me to Nick Jones?" The only response was a hiss from Janet and Nick forcing James to the ground. They were at each with reckless abandonment for a long while.

End TCB


	35. Chapter 34

"Is it the only way?" John asked Jack. "I mean, what if he is a sleeper? What are we going to do? The device itself can cause a lot of damage to the mind, right? Jack, I don't like this!" He shook as he said the last part. It was what he feared most. He didn't want to know if Mark was a sleeper agent. He couldn't lose him. Not yet, not ever. But the survivor in him was willing to take that chance. When it was over and Mark was free from doubt, they could live their life together. It was interesting that Jack had also decided to have Mark join Torchwood if all went well.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Jack hugged John tightly. He would hate to lose John also after he could trust in the man again. But he had to make it understood that this was for the greater good. Jack gave John a small kiss to show his affection.

He gazed into Jack's eyes and said. "I know, Jack. I just don't want to lose him."

Jack blinked. He knew that feeling all to well. But he also knew that he didn't what any more deaths and that included John, which came form not sticking to the rules. He smiled at his once lover. "I'm sure it will be fine. I know him, too. This is just for security reasons. Let's have a little faith." He said as he clasped John's shoulder.

"He should be done with Nick soon. It seems like a bad time to ask him. But knowing Mark, he will just say it is okay and do it." John realized why their love making this morning had been so fantastic. There was a ton of raw emotion coupled with real love. John was aware that it could be for the last time. All of a sudden he didn't feel so well from these thoughts.

Jack noticed the paler complexion on John's features. He ran his hand over his friend's face forcing John to look in his eyes. " John, it will be alright. I promise." He kissed John's cheek softly. "Let's go see what else has been happening." He led John out of the office down into the main section of the hub.

Nick and Mark were another part of the building. Somewhere in the basement near Archives, Ianto had set up an old unused room for Nick to have as an office. It was designed so it would be comfortable to have talks in. Ianto provided all the latest equipment for Nick and it also created the complete privacy that Nick's practice required. He also added a few things he knew his cousin would like. A small refrigerator stocked with orange juice and water. His own coffee maker that Ianto said he would take care of and a special music channel that played all of Nick's favorite tunes. And there was the gag picture of the dogs playing poker hanging on the wall. Nick had it in his dorm in college. Ianto hated it. Nick would laugh at his cousin and tell he knew nothing of the true genius of art.

Nick was now staring at the young man before him with his eyes popping out of his head. He blinked several times and asked Mark to repeat his statement. He shook his head to make sure his ears where clear as well.

"I was pregnant with Jack's child." He studied the doctor's reaction and laughed. "Oh, that's right, that hasn't happened with men here yet. I keep forgetting that stuff. In the 51st century, men can conceive and carry babies to term. One out of every twenty men can conceive children. It is dangerous, but can be very successful. I wasn't that lucky. I lost the boy at six months and could not conceive again. It ruined things for Jack and me. We were never the same afterwards."

"I notice that you are calling him Jack now. What has made you accept his name?" Nick asked.

"It is who he is now. Just like I'm Mark. It has been a long time since I was Andy. Even a longer time since Jack was Blue. Right? So doesn't it make perfect sense that he should I should call him by that name? He still is Blue to me, but I can accept Jack as well. I think your question should be, how am I getting on with Jack?" He smiled at Nick and the doctor nodded in agreement. He was dumbfounded by how Mark could read things. "We are as we were before the baby, before we were lovers. That is more then I ever dreamed that I would have again."

"That isn't why you wanted to see me though?"

"No." He paused. Mark was unsure how to start this. He really wanted to make sure it came out right. He took a deep breath and began. "When I told you how those creatures used me, I left things out. I had a dream last night about something my master wanted from me. Sometimes in the back of my mind, I still think they are there. Watching and waiting for the right time to bring me back to them. It makes me nervous. When I was with Darby, it really got to me. I feel like I'm still joined to them. Darby wouldn't comfort me when I had these moments with him. He would tell me that they were a dead race and that I was damaged goods because of how they used me." Mark stopped for a moment and stared ahead as if he was lost in thought.

"Darby is gone, Mark. He can't tell you falsehoods about yourself anymore." He waited for Mark to continue. Mark just sat there and looked at Nick yet it was as if he were looking at something that was beyond Nick. It was as if he saw something far away for a long moment.

He studied Nick's face before he spoke. "Darby was never the problem. He was right. Those creatures…" He swallowed hard and focused on Nick. "They never let up. They found out I was with child. How? I don't know, maybe because they never spoke their language to us directly, only through our minds. They saw us as stupid. Not capable of understanding their language. But I fooled them. I started to talk back to them in their tongue. It intrigued them. They became aware of me as more than a toy. I was given to my master at that point." Mark shivered and looked away form Nick.

"What was it like to be just with him?" Nick was at a loss for words. It was at this point he didn't know if he had the skill to really help Mark. What did he know about helping a case like Mark's surround by a world he just didn't understand? He decided to do what James and he had discussed earlier. He would just be there to listen. It is after all what Mark seemed to need.

"He was a drug. I needed our joining so bad because they wanted me to be that way. I would beg for him to touch me. He enjoyed me. His eyes were a luminous green and yellow. They bored into my soul and being. I need him to be with me because he satisfied me. He was a blessing and a curse. When he wasn't there I was in pain. I was addicted to him. That is what sex was like with them. They took you over completely. If you didn't get it often enough, you would suffer. I loved our joining. I can't even describe it. It was so not human. I would feel all of it because it was imprinted in my mind and through my body I would react. Their sweat was a narcotic. I was told that they were at one point, hunted, killed and sold as a drug. Then they became stronger than anyone else. How much of that is true, I don't know." He stopped to get a drink of water.

Nick noticed that Mark returned to looking right at him. He was beginning to get nervous. He had a feeling that Mark was trying to read his thoughts. Making him squirm a little he cleared his throat. "Mark you can ask me something. You don't have to try and pull it out of my head. It is rather rude don't you think?"

Blinking at Nick, he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "I'm sorry," he said shyly. " It is an old habit. I always did that, since I was a kid."

Nick realized that was Andy that said sorry. Mark would have made a joke. It would make sense; Andy was the one that was victimized. "That is okay. How long have you been able to read minds?"

"I think it was more like understand thought through actions. I could read body language. It was after I was kept by them, that the ability became stronger. Darby said it was part of my survival instinct. I don't know if he was right. I used to probe minds for him. At least it made me useful. The first time I read his, I thought he was going to kill me. John is different. Someone must have trained him. Jack, well he doesn't have, how do you say, a really good firewall. I can break him down after a bit. Though there are things missing. I might be able to help him with that." He paused to drink more water.

"Is there something that you wanted to know?" Nick asked when he noticed that Mark went back to trying to bore through his thoughts again.

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I just was trying to figure out just how uncomfortable this is making you? The next part is very difficult for me to say. They kept me because…" he paused to take a sip of water and to wait for Nick's approval to continue. Nick nodded at Mark and he finished his thought. "They wanted to breed with me."

Nick's eyes bugged out of his head for the second time that day. "What? I thought you said that you couldn't have children any more?" He was really going to have to go through the archives and bone up on future concepts and sciences. Also ask Jack things as well. He was really going to have to figure this out. God help him when he sat down with John Hart. Does mankind get intensely more complex as time goes on?

"They were going to change that. They chose my master for me because we could mate and bear children. At least that is how I understood it. It never happened. He died before I was fixed. Then I woke up in Darby's servitude. The thing is, I keep hearing a baby crying. In my sleep, it is like I'm missing something. It just started to happen. I never thought about it before I met John and found Jack again. What do you think it means?"

He look at Nick with such pain it his eyes, that Nick felt compelled to stand and sit next to the young man. He put his arm around Mark and pulled him close. It was nothing more then an affectionate gesture. Mark understood this and didn't pull away. "All that has happened to you before and since you got here has been locked away in your mind. You have had a shock. Not in just finding Jack, but being with John and the fact you are in a strange place. Your mind is opening up to the things that were put away in corners. It is a bit much to handle. You probably want your child still and they made you believe you could."

He looked at Mark who smiled up at Nick. "God!" Nick thought to him self, "this kid is beautiful! He is an amazing soul." To go through all that and to still have a golden smile made Mark seem all the more stronger then he should be.

"I guess you're right, Doc!" He joked. "It has been a rough few days." He chuckled. "Thank you. I feel so much better. Can we stop for now?"

"Sure. Why don't you go find John?" Nick stood with Mark who grabbed him in a hug.

"Sounds good." He left Nick alone. In the hall Nick heard, "Congratulations on James and you. I wish you the best!"

Nick smiled despite it all. The next thing he did wasn't going to go over well with his new boss. He phoned Jack. "He is on his way up. NO! I'm telling you now, because of the state he is in! You will do a lot of damage to him if he isn't a sleeper agent. Jack, I'm against this." He sighed. Jack had told him it would be fine. He could sense even Jack didn't believe that. He disconnected the call. A noise in the hallway made him look up.

There stood James with two cups of coffee and a smile. "A penny for your thoughts, Babe." He walked over and sat down across from Nick. Handing him a cup he waited for Nick to being to tell his tale.

.

End Part 34 TBC


	36. Chapter 35

John was pacing as he waited for Mark in the center of the Hub. He was upset with the whole situation. If Mark were a sleeper then his heart would break. He loved him that much. It was rare for him to fall for anyone. One of the only other lovers he could say that about watched him wear a hole in the floor as he paced back and forth. Mark had changed his world. He didn't want any of that to disappear. What if it hurt him? What if it killed him? The mind probe was not designed for all to use safely. When Jack had first told him about it, he remembered hearing stories about it being used as a torture device as well. Mark had been through enough.

Jack watched John pace. He felt for his friend. He was having the same feelings. After just finding his friend, the cosmic joke would be to make him an enemy. It was Grey all over again. Jack kept wondering when his karma would balance out. Right now whatever he did seemed to be affecting two of the most important people in his life. The third one came up from behind and whispered in his ear that they were ready. Jack turned to look at his future partner and smiled. "Thanks, Ianto." He allowed his eyes to lock with the younger man. Ianto as always, smiled back that he understood what Jack was feeling.

John stopped pacing when he saw Mark come up from the medical bay. Without thinking he ran to his lover and grabbed him in a big hug, picking up and twirling him around. "I love you!" John declared.

It was enough to tip Mark off that something wasn't right. He wiggled his way out of John's grasp to face him. John let go and moved away. Mark scanned the room and put together the emotions of the people around him. Jack's barrier was up. Ianto was trying to cover up distress with a recipe for lemon chicken. The others weren't looking at him. Soon James and Nick joined them. He nodded in Jack's direction, as he already knew what was up. "If you think it is for the best," Mark said to Jack.

With a confused look Gwen replied. "Did he just read you mind?" She looked at Jack.

"Mark is a strong telepath, Gwen. He has always been. That's how I knew those kids were chasing you when we first met. You touched my mind with your pleas for help. I didn't remember that until the other day. But you are a lot stronger now. Mark, I wouldn't make you do this. I think you'd want to know as much as we do. And I think you know that they did something to you." Jack slowly walked towards his friend.

"No, I won't allow it." John interrupted, putting himself between Jack and Mark. " He is fine. They didn't do anything to him!" John yelled this out as if he was trying to convince himself of this fact and not make the others believe it was true.

It was Mark that said something very softly at first. "John, look at me." John turned to face his lover. Pain radiated from John's eyes as he fought to hold back the frustrated tears. "I need to know. I want to make sure I will never hurt anyone again. This is for you as well. If I am a monster, I want to know. But you have to promise me something." He looked at John who looked like his whole world was falling apart. Mark closed the gap between them and pulled the man close to him, so their foreheads were touching. "I have to say this, you are not going to like it but you have to promise me that you will do it." John groaned and tried to pull away from Mark. Tears of frustration were building in his eyes. Mark held on to his wonderful man, more for strength then for obedience. "If something happens, if it is no longer me that comes out of this, I want you to kill me." John began to shake. Mark pulled him even closer. "Don't hesitate, just end me. Promise me this, my love."

The kiss he leaned in to take from his lover could probably be their last. It deepened in desperation as the reality became clear. For a long moment the lovers gave into their passion. With sadness, John pulled away. The sad smile told Mark all he needed to know. He breathed deep and turned to face his future. Either it would be fine or he would be at peace in death. It was for the greater good. He didn't mind it so much with that knowledge.

Jack looked at his best friend with admiration. "Mark," he began but lost the words to the lump in his throat.

Mark went to hug his friend. Jack melted into the embrace. "It is okay. If anything happens, take care of John for me. I will always love you." He kissed Jack on the lips and turned to Ianto. "Take care of him, Ianto. Please look after John as well." He hugged Ianto. He also stole a kiss from him. Jack and John both stared at the two. "Oh," he said when he pulled away. "Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you all the best." He turned to the open jaw expressions of Jack and Ianto. As he headed towards the room where the mind probe was, he said over his shoulder to John. "Don't kill me just to get out of the fiver you owe me for winning that bet!"

End Part 35 TBC


	37. Chapter 36

The mind probe bored into Mark's brain, making him to scream out in response. Gwen was holding John back. He cursed Jack out for his cruelty in doing this to Mark. Mark cried out again as Jack gave Dan the order to increase the depth of the probe. Mark sobbed as the pain grew worse. All he could see was flashes of lights and that translated into pain as the probe buried itself into his subconscious. He cried out to stop as he felt his heart start to race.

James warned Jack to have Dan start backing off. Mark's vital signs were way off the scale. He was breathing in ragged rasps and his heart rate was through the roof. James turned to Jack. "You either stop this now or you are going to kill him!" It was too late -Mark's vitals flat lined.

"Stop the probe, Dan! Oh god, no!" Jack cried out as John and James ran to Mark's side.

James and John eased Mark on to the floor as Sally came around with the trauma kit. Mark was not breathing and he had no pulse. James start CPR and John was breathing into Mark's mouth. Nick, who was whispering for him to calm down and let the others do their jobs, was holding Jack back. Ianto was waiting for the signal to call 911 if the need occurred. Gwen and Dan looked on in shock.

"I'm not getting any response. Get the paddles over here." He pushed John away. "Clear," he yelled as the electricity went through Mark's body.

_He was floating above all of them. He saw himself trying to be saved by James and John. He tried to tell them that it was okay to let him go. His life didn't really matter. They didn't hear him. The cries of a baby pulled him to another direction. He left them with a heavy heart. If could have cried he would have. Something else was more important than watching his own death. He went towards the sound._

_The planet of the "Creatures" was a place of beauty. Mark floated above the purple fields under the chartreuse sky. He suddenly remembered the yard of his Master quite well. They spend long hours together in those fields. But why was he here if he was dead? _

_Suddenly he was not floating, but standing on solid ground, the veranda of the back of the house. He was alone and looking out into the fields. There was warm air blowing through his shaggy brown hair. It was longer then he ever used to keep it. It was down to his back now. He remembered his master liked it that way. He would play with it after they had been intimate. But that is not the reason for him staring out into the purple Leanon flowers. He was thinking and his thoughts were confused. He was falling in love with this place, and with his Master. He knew it was more then the sex. He was happy. There was no pain here. He sighed as he looked up to the oncoming night. _

_He watched the youth from the doorway. He was so magnificent. Andy had taken to wearing their clothing. It was tailored to fit because humans were so much smaller than they were. It was a long robe that waved in the motion of the wearer's movement. The color suited the young man. Brown, like his hair with a shimmer of green like the sea off to the north side of the property. Another place he enjoyed being with his concubine. It was the only one of the human terms he found the least offensive when describing his young lover. For lovers was what they were becoming. It was not suppose to be that way. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they would part. After all, he was on assignment. It didn't stop him from feeling for the young man. He did nothing but feel for him. He was bright and friendly. He was easy to please and was willing to please. It was more than any of their kind could hope for. It was what made him ask the youth to bear a child for him. Andrew was a superior specimen. The genetic mixture would allow his race to stabilize and perhaps survive. For some reason his kind stopped being able to breed and cloning didn't work for them. They first went after the humans out of hatred. They despised their easy way of multiplying. They were a prolific race. Soon it became apparent that they could breed with them. But none had been as good as a choice as Andrew. They knew this from the moment that they saw him. One of his offspring would save their race. _

_Andrew turned to face his Master. A smile was on his face. Another human trait that his race didn't understand, but it is what had made him long for his property when he was forced to leave Andy for a time. He was breathless in his presence. The youth sent images to him in the way he was taught. It was a greeting and a gesture to come closer. His Master complied by moving effortlessly to him. _

_After a long kiss in greeting which left both parties a little hotter than a moment ago, Andrew spoke into his Master's mind. "Yes, I will have your child. What do you want me to do?"_

_His Master picked up the youth and held him close. He wanted this, but he didn't want to lose Andrew. But all good things must end and someday this would too._

_They fixed Andrew so he could bear children again. His Master's attentions had never been like this in Andrew's eyes, his Master was being very careful and loving. When Andy asked him about this, he replied. "The basic foundation of the universe is that a child should be conceived in love. It is like that with your kind as well, yes?"_

_They were never far from each other while they tried hard to conceive. They decided on the natural approach because they both enjoyed the act of lovemaking with each other. They even slept in the same bed, which reminded Andy so much of Blue that it made him sad. He wondered what his friend was doing now. Had he found love again?_

_Soon their efforts paid off and Andy was with child. His Master was pleased and showered his lover with gifts and he watched the child grow inside him. Andy was a vision with child. But the pregnancy would not be an easy one. Soon the child would demand a lot from the body of the youth. His Master hoped that Andy was strong enough. He began to fear for Andy's life as the demands of the child became greater._

_Andy took to walking a lot through the fields as the child was growing inside him. Sometimes, his Master would go with him. They would lie together in the field and talk. They would plan for the son they were going to have. For even before the doctors, Andy knew the sex of the child. It was on a day like this, that both confessed their feelings for one another. His Master took the youth gently in passion. They lay there for hours afterwards. Not as master and servant, not as two different races, but as two people in love and awaiting the birth of their child. His Master ran his fingers through the young man's hair and was content._

_But as the universe can never stay at peace neither can the races that helped define it. His master returned to the house to find his young lover sitting in front of the fire in the den while going over a book of ancient folklore. "You understand that?" He asked_

"_Yeah, it is just a matter of applying the symbols in my mind to the written word." He said as matter of fact. His Master wished he could smile for that was the feeling that surged through his body as he looked at the face of his very pregnant lover. "I was looking for a name for the baby. I was thinking of piggy because all he wants to do is eat. But that wouldn't go over with the others of your kind." He laughed at the joke and his Master agreed silently. _

"_What have you chosen for him, then?" He asked as he made himself comfortable next to Andy and rubbed his belly in greeting to his son. _

_He picked up the text and began to read. "One will come from the son of earth and the union of sky, Ramanh, he will be called, and he will rise to the stars and bring peace." He rubbed his bulge and said to the child. "Is that what you want to be called, Ramanh?"_

_The baby kicked in response causing Andy to wince. He took his Masters hand and placed it on his stomach. The child moved again. His Master looked at the face of his lover and leaned in to kiss him. "I love the name!" They slept in front of the fire that night, both dreaming of the child that was to come._

_In the later months of the pregnancy, Andy took to wandering further and further into the fields. Sometimes, much to his Master's displeasure, it would be for most of the day. It was on one of these days that his Master had a visitor. They were talking on the veranda when they spotted Andy off in the field of Leanon. _

"_He is close to the due date." The newcomer said._

_His Master looked at the man. "Yes, very soon. He has even started the mumblings and restlessness that happens around this time. He is so strong, though. The pain must be great. But he never complains."_

"_That is because his kind is too stupid to feel pain," the stranger replied. "Remember, once the child is born, the boy will be put to death. We can't have him contaminating the child. Don't forget where your loyalty lies. Besides there is another one waiting to be assigned to you. Oh, I hear he's extraordinary. Well, I will leave you to it." The stranger left._

_His Master watched the youth heavy with child approach the stairs. His heart was heavy with grief. Andy taught him how to feel. Now he would lose that. He doubted that the boy could be replaced with another. But he had his job to do. But he was not going to let his Andy be killed. He would find another away. He saw Andy stumble at the bottom of the stairs and he went to walk him up. "I'm coming, wait for me."_

_"Cheese of green and I really have to pee. What is it with the dark that makes us feel happy, my friend? I need to sleep on a bed of nails so my hair will stop growing." He paused to look at his Master. "None of that made any sense, right?"_

_If his Master could have laughed, he would have. "Come on with me, I think you are saying that you hungry and then you want to sleep!" He guided Andy to the kitchen.__  
_

_As his time drew nearer, he took to incoherent behavior and he would beg his Master to share a bed with him. His Master did everything to make his lover comfortable. Then it was time. The birth was successful. Andy held the son that he carried for so long. It was a combination of him and his Master. He had Andy's eyes in an alien face and body. His cheekbones were Andy's. "I love you!" Andy said. _

_They came and pulled the baby out of Andy's arms. The child began to cry. Andy began to scream, begging them to not take the child away from him. He wanted his Master. Something made him sleepy. He never saw either of them again._

_He looked around at the darkness. In front of him a light shone brightly. It was his Master. He looked so sad. "I'm sorry. I had to erase the memories of our son. They wanted you dead. So I changed your mind and gave you to Darby. You have to forgive me. I wanted you alive. If by chance it was the wrong person, my love, I'm truly sorry. I hope you find happiness and the strength to continue."_

He faded away as Mark went to grab at him. "No, don't go!"

The image became John. "Mark, come back to me. I love you and can't live without you! Please Mark, please!" Mark listened to his new lover and jumped back to earth with a thud.

End Part 36 TCB


	38. Chapter 37

The pain was great. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He felt like he was going to be sick from it. Mark could taste the bile in his throat. Was he already sick? He heard a strange beeping noise to his left. Voices were becoming clearer as he lay there trying to bring himself back to consciousness. He went to move, but it hurt. He didn't hear the baby crying this time. But it was dark where he was. He wanted to open his eyes but they were too heavy. He needed to let whoever was in the room to know that he was there. He fought to come around, to yell out. But even though he felt like he was moving and yelling, there was this dread that no one heard him. Someone was moaning in pain somewhere. The voices got louder.

"I think he is waking up!"

"I'll go tell John!"

"Jack, you should leave before John gets here. I don't think Mark should know about your fight." He recognized James' voice.

Fight! They were fighting over him? Fighting even harder to wake up."Why can't I move?" He tried to yell again. He felt something escape his lips.

"Easy, Mark. Take it slowly." Was that James? He knew it couldn't be. He shouldn't know James yet. How did he know that?

"Where is my child?" He sounded far away in his head. What did he say?

In a whirlwind of panic John ran to Mark's side. Nearly pushing Jack to the ground he went for Mark's almost lifeless hand, gently caressing it. "Mark, it's okay sweetheart. I'm here now. Baby, it is okay." John pleaded with him, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"John, he may not know who you are." Nick spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked from Nick to James and stopped to glare at Jack. Jack looked away. He knew what was wrong.

"John, Mark may have suffered some brain damage." When John looked at Jack with a murderous glare, James continued. "John, look at me. He was dead for almost 10 minutes. There is nothing we can do until he wakes up…"

Before James finished, with cat like reflexes, John lunged at Jack. He landed full force on Jack and the impact sent them both to the ground. Fury allowed John the simple pleasure of pounding Jack into a pulp. Jack for the most part, was hard pressed to stop John's blows.

"You bastard! You did this!" John drew blood from Jack's face.

Hearing the commotion, Ianto entered the room. Pulling them apart, Nick and Ianto were able to gain control of the situation. Ianto breathing heavily finally spoke. "What the hell is going on?"

Shaking himself free of Nick, John looked at Jack and raised his finger at him. "Your boyfriend and his self righteous attitude. That is what is going on. Mark may not be Mark when he wakes up."

By then the rest of Torchwood's staff began to pile into the room. Gwen stared at the two time agents and shook her head. "Jack, John is right. You should have left Mark alone. He could never have harmed you. I hate that device. I think we should never use it gain."

Ianto was by his partner's side with a tissue, wiping the blood away. "Gwen this is not the time for that kind of a comment!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said anything. I am going to go home. Maybe that will be easier than keeping my mouth, shut Mr. Jones!" She said as she walked out of the autopsy bay.

Sally went after her yelling for her to stop. Dan, seeing how he didn't belong in the room followed, mumbling about a program that needed to be fixed. Jack stared at his team as they walked away. He suddenly felt completely and utterly alone.

The smallest of voices speaks the loudest of words. "Please, stop it. My head hurts, I feel sick." Mark's weak voice stopped the commotion.

James was there first. "Hey, we thought we lost you! How are you feeling?" He took out his flashlight to check Mark's eyes. "Do you know where you are? What is you name?"

Mark chuckled and then coughed, which bought John around to the other side of the bed. "1: My head hurts so bad. 2: On some really uncomfortable bed in an underground bunker to a secret organization, and 3: Which one would you like? Mark Edwards, Andrew Perry or I could just be, Mark Andrew Perry Edwards?" He smiled at James and then warmer one up at John. "You, handsome, can call me what ever you want." He smirked at his lover.

John kissed the beautiful face before him. "I'm so happy you are back! I thought... well lets just say I feared that you were gone." Kneeling next to the bed, John sobbed into Mark's chest.

Rubbing the back of John's neck and making soothing noises to his lover, Mark realized that at this moment he was where he should be. Jack came closer. With a sad smile, he welcomed his friend back. James began to examine Mark around John. It would just be a matter of time to find out if there were any long-term effects. But right now, James was content in knowing that he was still here with them.

"One quick question?" Mark asked softly. "Where is my son? May I see him now?"

End Part 37 TBC


	39. Chapter 38

The silence that followed was deafening. No one moved after Mark's words left his lips.

"If he is okay, I would really like to see him. The first time was really too short. Besides, he must miss me." He looked around at all the shocked faces. John reached to caress his cheek, fresh tears streaming down his face. "What is it, my love? Did something happen to him?" Looking at John, Mark suddenly became nervous. "Oh god, what is it?"

Jack was aware of all that was wrong with this scene. Something was disconnected in Mark's eyes. He was somewhere else. Jack pulled Nick aside and started to whisper in his ear so Mark didn't hear. Nick nodded. Slowly, he approached the bed where Mark was. "Mark, there is something we need to talk about. Where do you think you are right now?

Blinking, Mark gazed at Nick with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm in Torchwood. With John and you, Jack and James. And oh yes, Ianto! Sorry, I kind of forgot about you." His laughter was cut short by Nick's facial expression.

"Who is the other father of your son, Mark ?" Nick looked at John who turned away, rather than hear the answer. He had a sick feeling that the answer was not going to be pleasant.

Jack already knew what to expect. He had prayed that it wasn't going to be what he believed it would be. The thought made him ill and he felt nothing but pain. If they corrupted his friend in that way, he would go into the future and end them. He turned away; Ianto was the only one aware of his mood. He leaned into Jack as a show of support. Jack relaxed into the younger man's presence, seeking comfort.

The look in Mark's face was confused. He found it hard to say anything. He just wanted to see his son. But somehow deep inside, he knew this wasn't right. What was missing? Realization set in. He was never to see the boy again. The wails that came out of his already broken soul touched those in the room. John reached out and held him as he cried. The sobs increased and he began to shake with dread. What had they done to him? What did his Master do to him?

"Oh god! This isn't right. They took him. They wanted me dead. I tried to stop them, but I was too weak to fight. John! What have they done? What have they done to my mind?"

The tears never stopped as Mark worked himself into frenzy. "He was innocent. I WANT HIM BACK!" He screamed as he realized the turmoil that had been masked for so long.

"Easy baby, it will be okay." John tried to soothe him, but he was beyond reach. John looked for James. When eye contact was established, James reached for the needle and gave Mark the temporary relief that he needed. He whimpered once and fell into John's waiting embrace.

"What the hell was that about?" He whispered at Jack's direction.

Jack looked away, afraid to meet the former Time Agent's eyes. John was furious and dangerous with his feelings right then. Jack was tempted to leave, if Ianto had not been there. He would have. Ianto laced his hand with Jack's in silent support.

After some time, Jack spoke. "I remember hearing rumors that those bastards where experimenting with breeding humans with them. When their race just disappeared, we assumed that they died off. That is what you thought when you found Grey, John." He looked at John, who was still holding Mark. John had to agree with a nod. He kept his eyes trained on Jack and waited for him to continue. "I think they may have used Andy…Mark for this."

Dead silence filled the room. Ianto shifted himself next to Jack. Looking into his partner's face, he realized that Jack was taking all the blame onto his shoulders. "Jack, I thought you said that he couldn't conceive anymore?" Ianto looked at James.

"I went over him with a fine toothed comb; he has no capability of producing or carrying young again. Do you think that they fixed this, then made him barren again?" James gaze went to Jack for the answer.

"I don't know the details," Nick began before Jack could answer. "But he did have a dream about this the other night. He was rather upset about it. Maybe his reaction now might be just a side affect of the mind probe. But something tells me that they may have altered his memories. He said he kept hearing a baby crying. That they wanted him for some sort of breeding program. You don't think that they actually did this to him, did they? Jack, you told me these creatures were vile."

Jack looked angry. At himself, for not being able to help his friend and angry at those monsters for hurting another person that he loved. He looked at Ianto. The Welshman gazed at him and sadly gave a little smile. "Jack, it will be okay. Mark will be okay. Sometimes we can't fix everything. But this…" His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked at the older man.

Jack submitted to Ianto's wisdom. He knew he could do nothing to change what had happened. He smiled at the young man. "I love you, Mr. Jones. I have to make amends with Mark when he is in a better state." He grabbed the young man in a hug. Thinking to himself, he said. 'When will I stop hurting the ones I love?'

John looked at his former partner/lover and smiled. It was meant in understanding. He realized that Jack was not to blame. Gently, he laid Mark down, smoothing the hair way, and the wiping the remaining tears away from his sleeping face. He met his lips with a tender kiss.

As the room settled, the rift monitor sounded. "Jack, I want to stay here with James to look after Mark," Ianto said, making the request. He looked at Jack for understanding. There were things he had to talk to James about.

"John and Nick, you're with me. Lets see what the trouble is," Jack said with a nod. John gave Mark one final look and left with the other two.

He turned to look at James before he left through the doorway. "Hey, take care of him please?"

James nodded and turned his attentions towards Nick who stopped to smile at him before he left. Ianto caught the exchange. He didn't know how to feel about his cousin and friend having a relationship with one another.

James went to check on Mark while the other Jones bore holes into the back of his head. There was something about Ianto that he liked. But now he felt like he should get a lawyer to defend himself.

"Is there something you would like to get off your chest, Ianto?" James' voice cracked slightly as he said Ianto.

"My cousin… you and he…are you two seeing each other?"

James turn to face the true second in command of Torchwood. "Yes and I think it is a little serious, or could be. Is there a problem?" James straightened himself up in order to show Ianto that he meant business. He stated at the young man and smiled.

Ianto hesitated before he began his practiced speech to James. Then he realized that James cared about his cousin. But he needed to talk to him about Nick. "Nick and I had a falling out after the accident. I know he probably told you some of it, but there is more."

"I know he is an alcoholic and that he killed his wife in a drunk driving accident. I know you blamed him for the death of their unborn child. I knew this because he talks to me. He has since the moment we met. There is trust between us. I don't know when it became more. We have been seeing each other as friends for a while now. Just dinner and such, lately I have become attached to him. I hope he feels the same way."

The one thing that Ianto Jones didn't like was when he was stumped. He never knew that they had been dating. He was supposed to know everything. "I knew you were close but I didn't think that it was that close."

"I know," James replied. "He and you have been though a lot. He tells me so much. He always wanted to be good in your eyes. Ianto, he just kept making mistakes. It happens. The last one was tragic, but he is now in recovery and he needs to move on. I know you think that he hasn't changed. But I know he has. He's not taken a drink since that night. I wish you would just talk to him. More than anything else he wants that. He needs to know that you can forgive him in time." James breathed out when he got to the end of his speech. He just wanted Nick to stop feeling like his own cousin didn't care anymore. That maybe they could be normal again. James just wanted them to be close.

Ianto looked away and focused on Mark lying so still that he looked dead. He began slowly in telling his side of the story. "I know he wasn't happy with his wife. Sharon was a nice girl. Nick was wild. They were in love, well at least she was. He was too busy trying to have fun and get a degree. She just came into the picture. He treated her badly. I knew about the men he went with. He was as bad as Jack was when I first met him. But even though I knew he was happier with the same sex, something about Sharon made him want her. She never knew about it. I guess it was turning a blind eye to things." He paused to regroup his thoughts.

"He married her. God, it rained so hard that day. I thought for sure it was going to wash away the church. Then he disappeared during the reception with one of Sharon's cousins. He came back loaded and half undressed. He got mad when I took him aside and tried to help him. He punched me. I didn't talk to him again until after the accident. James, she was pregnant with his baby and he didn't care!"

James went to Ianto and hugged him. It surprised the younger man that James would show this type of affection. "What is this for?" Ianto whispered in his ear.

"Ianto, Nick loves you more then you could ever know. He understands how you feel. He hates himself for the way he behaved in the past. Please try to forgive him." James pulled away from the embrace to look into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto felt hot tears begin and he said something that he didn't know he still had inside of him where is cousin was concerned. "I love him, too. I always will." Tears fell wetting James's shirt as he pulled Ianto again in to a hug.

In time the two men released their hold on one another. James handed Ianto a tissue and went to check the monitors for Mark's vitals. "Ianto, I think I'm falling for your cousin. I know he feels the same. I want you to know that he is better now. Just try to get to know him again, yeah?"

"It is worth a try. I can't believe we are such an emotional bunch!" Ianto smiled.

"Good!" James looked up from the screen to acknowledge Ianto. "By the way, he still doesn't know why there weren't any charges pressed against him. Did you have something to do with that?"

"James, you know Torchwood never kisses and tells. He is still my cousin. I had to do something." He smiled a little and turned to go. "I should get us some coffee and make the new batch for when the others come back. James, I hope he stays with you. He needs someone to ground him. I hope that's you." Ianto turned to leave but was stopped when James spoke.

He did hear James mutter, "I hope he stays with me too." But it was what he voiced louder that got his attention. "Oh and the emotion part, blame on Mark. He seems to be pushing us into some kind of empathic repercussion. If you look at these reading here," James points to the monitor by the bed. "He seems to be omitting his emotions at us. He is like a mental cleanser right now. Strange how that works. We should tell Jack this when he comes back." He leaned forward checking Mark's pupils.

"That is a very interesting observation James, but I'm not buying it for a moment. We were both crying like baby's." Ianto winked at the doctor as he went over to take the readings down that James was concerned with. The coffee would, much to Ianto's disapproval, have to wait a little longer.

End Part 38 TBC


	40. Chapter 39

_The youth shook after his master released him. He was quaking after the coupling something fierce. His Master removed himself from the room, leaving Andy all alone. He was feeling sick. He was covered in the sweat of the "Creature". Was this what it was going to be like until death found him? He lay down on the bed and tried to calm himself by closing his eyes._

_A few moments later, he felt a caress on his cheek. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was greeted by the presence of his new Master. The Alien was handing him what looked like a piece of fruit. "Go on, it is Yemanma. It will help with the side effects." The "creature" thought into his mind. He also handed him a cup of pure water._

_Cautiously, Andy put the piece of yellow fruit in his mouth. The taste was familiar, a combination of honeydew and peach. It was moving through his system fast as it reached his brain and allowed him a moment of ecstasy. With another bite, he was allowed to feel the effects of his encounter with his Master fade away. He continued to eat the fruit with his Master watching him._

_From past experience with these creatures, Andy was always left wanting more. They would have their way and leave him in a room to come down from the high. It made the body weak. It made the body sick. It made you want to die from the guilt of enjoying it. Wishing for death became a preoccupation. _

_This time, it was different. This one was offering him a way of not suffering. This one was helping him to overcome the withdrawal feelings. Andy felt aware of the eyes of his Master on him. He never was so aware of anything before in his short life. Maybe Blue. But this "Creature", one of the same race that killed his siblings that killed Blue's father and stole the child that was Grey, was offering him a way to heal. He smiled at his Master and took a sip of water._

_The Alien stared at the facial change in the young human that was in front of him. With all the humans he had been with, none had ever made that look before. He reached for the young one's face. With green gold eyes, he studied his pet's mouth. Reaching out, he rubbed his fingers a long Andy's lips. "What was that you just did?" The thought went into Andy's head. To bring the idea home, he replayed Andy's face to him. _

_As if understanding the Alien's thoughts were second nature, he smiled again. "We call it a smile. I'm grateful for your care. So I let it show on my face. Humans do it all the time." He returned the thought image to his Master._

"_Not the ones I have seen." The Alien returned the image of the others that didn't seem to be human at all anymore. He wondered why this one was different. He reached again to touch Andy's lips. _

_Andy allowed the contact. He was fully aware of the thoughts in his Master's mind. One in particular, shocked him, his Master approved. The touching of his mind and lips excited Andy again. He knew the fruit was wearing off as he felt his body begin to tingle. He reached for his Master's lips and touched them. The familiar toxin began to seep into his skin. Lost to the feeling, he moved up to kiss his Master with a small, short kiss._

_His Master was shocked by the action and pulled away. "What was that?" He thought at the youth in a displeased manner._

_Andy was shocked by the reaction and shrank away, assuming the worst. "Master, forgive me! It is a Human custom that we share with the ones we are involved or familiar with. I think the term lover is correct. When you have been intimate, and you feel for another, I guess…" Faltering Andy realized he stepped over the line. "It is the why I thought you and I kind of are. I'm sorry for the offense." He bowed his head down._

_If there were more like him, his Master thought, we might have a chance. He leaned in and took Andy's lips, pulling the youth into his lap. The kiss deepened as the Master followed Andy's thoughts on Human lovemaking. It was a long lesson. _

Mark moaned in his sleep, as he traveled deeper into memories that were lost but that now were found. Wiping his forehead with a wet cloth, Ianto wondered when the others would be back and if they were all right.

Roaring to a halt, the SUV came to the antique/ pawnshop that the police had asked them to look at. It was also the source of the rift activity they had a little while ago.

They were surprised to see a bunch of police acting as crowd control. Pulling up over the curb, Jack ignored the yellow tape and stopped the SUV.

Gwen hopped out first and immediately started asking her former PCs' questions. Dan and Sally followed, heading for the back of the vehicle to get the equipment they would need. Nick was next with the med kit. He took James's place today. As if they were in unison, John and Jack got out at the same time and almost collided into each other. John growled at his former partner, allowing him the space to move to the scene. He still wasn't talking to Jack.

Nick took all this in from near the door of the shop. His hazel eyes missing not a single beat of the men's hostility towards each other. He also noticed how they seem to return to a state of professionalism. In the back of his head he made a mental note that the next paper he did would be on the 51st century male. This was an opportunity he was not willing to give up as a psychiatrist.

Gwen easily found PC Andy hanging around the front door. His pallor was sort of green. Gwen smiled one of her personal smiles at the man. He in turn shook his head.

"Leave it to Torchwood to show up in a clown car. How many people does that thing fit?" He laughed, which was something of a rarity but held back the bile in the back of his throat. As he talked several more officers ran out of the building holding their mouths and headed for the alley.

"What is with them?" Jack asked as he closed the distance between them. John was at his heels, the others next to him.

"Go in and have a look. I'm not going to ruin the surprise. I just hope you liked your lunch because you going to be reacquainted with it soon." He glanced at the group and focused in on John. Their eyes met and PC Andy squinted at him with a frown. "Do I know you?"

John looked away and reached for a pair of sunglasses. As quick as cat he put them on and without missing a beat, said, "I would have remembered running into you." He flashed the PC a smile.

The PC blushed at the comment and became flustered. "Well, never mind. You should move it along now. There is plenty for you lot to do. Just watch yourselves in there." The comment was meant more for Gwen then the rest of the team.

PC Andy wasn't joking, as several more officers came out of the building gagging. Jack and John went in first, Nick followed, then Gwen. The sight of the shop made Gwen remember a place in the past that smelled as bad and then the gruesome details became clear. She held back the urge to run. "Good thing Ianto isn't here." She said to Jack who seemed to be taking in the sight before him and tried to not step in the blood.

John let out a low whistle as he began to move around the storefront. "This was no ordinary robbery. Someone left that man as a warning." He pointed to the corpse of an older man that had been gutted and pinned to the wall. The blood was from him and a woman who had been tied to an antique table and tortured before killed.

Jack let his emotions show for a brief moment. He knew that interrogation had happened in this place. He also knew that professionals did it as he scanned the scene. He had seen work like this before. He had been involved with work like this before. He looked over at Gwen, who had tears in her eyes. She met his gaze and wanted to say something, but Jack's stern expression put the thought out of her head.

"Gwen, go find out what brought this to the police's attention to this as being a Torchwood case." He did it out of kindness. Of all the strengths Gwen Williams had, she has a hard time with sorrow. Right now, Jack knew in his heart that she would be useless here. He went over and patted her shoulder in understanding. She let her eyes shimmer at him with a watery glare before she turned to do her job.

Nick was sick but decided he would not show it as the gruesome scene became more and more vivid as they investigated. He switched to professional mode and started to make statements into a recording device that James suggested they use when reporting on a scene. After all, investigators and forensic experts use them all the time, well at least the ones on TV.

Dan walked in, taking pictures and switching to video when needed, while Sally took reading with a hand held device that was modified by Dan from the one that Tosh used.

"God, this place reeks. How long have they been like that?" Dan asked.

"The woman, a week, the man about four days. God, they kept him alive longer?" Nick said after studying the amount of decay he could see with his trained eyes. After all, he had some medical training.

John was quiet as he walked around getting readings from his wrist strap. Then he shook his head. "Oh Captain Handsome, we have a problem."

Jack didn't like it when John called him that. It meant that John had not forgiven him yet. He didn't blame him there. With a wry grin he asked. "What you got there, Sweet Knees?" He held back the chuckle. After all, it takes two.

If looks could kill, half of Cardiff would be gone with the glare that John shot Jack. "I think our little friends from the time agency had something to do with this. There are VM readings everywhere. They must be using it as a mode of transportation. The Rift is probably sensitive to it, which is why the signals have been detected so easily. But what were they looking for here?" As if the answer came to both the former time agents at the same time, they said, "Mark!" at the same time.

Jack began to look around to try and figure out what his friend might have sold to the shopkeeper. He had no clue. Mark was in no condition to ask. He wished Ianto were here. He would have figured it out. Looking at the blood and gore around him he decided it was better that he wasn't.

"Wait!" Sally piped in from behind her instrument. "Most shop owners keep a book that they don't want certain people to see. They trashed anything of use with the computer and that would have been the first place they looked. Probably why the old man was torched. They didn't find what they wanted in the inventory." She went back to her readings.

Jack looked at her with awe. He was so glad he took a chance on Sally. Thanks again to Ianto and his damn persistency. "Okay, get this place cleaned up. We have a book of odd objects to find. John, this means they'll be back." He searched his friend's eyes and nodded for a truce. John accepted.

In time they found the book, packed up the shop, told the police the rest was theirs, and headed back to the hub to go over the data.

"James is going to be so overjoyed that he has work to do." Nick rolled his eyes a la Ianto.

Jack was beginning to see a resemblance in the cousins. He pushed the minor fantasy out of his head and concentrated on the book as he let Dan drive. Dan was 10 and 2 all the way to the hub. He also wasn't taking it over the speed limit. That was fine, because Jack was reading the ledger, looking for answers.

No one noticed the man that was watching as the SUV left the crime scene.

End Part 39 TBC


	41. Chapter 40

_The youth went with his master everywhere he was allowed. It was customary in the cities to bring one's "charge" with them. "Pet" was a personal reference while charge was the proper public term. At least that was what Andy understood it to be. With the trip to the city came the opportunity to see other humans. After the first encounter though, Andy realized that was not necessarily a good thing._

_The point was that Andy was happy and he let it show. The other "charges" were not as aware as Andy. They didn't have the abilities that Andy did. They lacked the advanced telepathic ability to communicate with their masters. This left Andy in a difficult place. Although he longed for human contact, he was disappointed with the outcome. He felt more alone thaen ever. _

_His master was in complete understanding with Andy's emotional state. He tried to arrange, for lack of a better term, "play dates" with the other "charges". Basically, it was for the humans to have intercourse with their own kind. Some of the Alien vVeterinarians thought it was good for raising a healthy and stronger pet. So far it just tended to make the pet more upset. But they kept the project going so they could study the mating rituals of the human species. _

_It was on a night that of the set up play date, that Andy was introduced to his playmate for the first time. The rather thin young man seemed familiar. He realized that it was Max from school. He was shocked that his friend had changed so much. He kept his head down low._

"_Max?" Andy asked, causing the young man to raise his head. _

"_My God! Andy how is thisit possible?" Max ran to him and grabbed him in a warm embrace. The excitement caused him to cough. "Blue said you were dead."_

"_Is he alive?" He had hope that Blue was still around. Tears fell in large drops as he hugged him tighter. _

"_He left as soon as he told your parents that you were gone. Your dad went nuts on him." He gazed in to Andrew's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad it will be you. I don't think I can take much more of this." He feverishly kissed Andy. _

_Responding to the human contact again was easy. Taking it slow, they both enjoyed the unity of that came with being with another human. Andy didn't feel as satisfied with it as . Max did._

_When both young men were still, they lay in the warmth of being human. Andy became very upset. He sensed something early in Max. But after sex with him he knew that this was the last time that he would see Max. He was dyieingdying. Andy could feel it in him. He touched his mind and saw the decay that Max's body was going through. Max didn't have long to live. _

_They lay there holding each other. Andy didn't say anything to him. What do you say to a friend that you know he is is dyieing? "I wish I could have loved you Max." He leaned in and kissedand kissed the other man on his lips._

_Max understood and let the emotions take him. "I know I don't have long. I'm glad that I got to be with you. Maybe you can get out of here. If you do, find my family and tell them I love them." He kissed Andrew back and then snuggled up next to Andy and fell a sleep._

_They didn't have a funeral for him. They never said a prayer or anything, he was just gone. The "Creatures'" lives went on. Andy was feeling thethe pain of of Max'shis death, however as . Max died in his arms. He felt as if he was reliving it alit all. His Master was distressed that his human was upset. He needed a way to make the youth feel better. He decided to take him back to the city. He had an idea._

_In the darkness of the room was the light of the mind's eye, or so that is what they believe. The damp smell of humidity radiated from the old stone of the building that was considered a sacred place to the Creatures. The room itt self smelled like ancient dirt. One You wasare lead there blind. One'sYour mind openeds only when the gods allowed it. Then oneyou should know the truth._

_As a human, there was a small chance he would have a vision. In dueo time he began to enjoy the dark. The smell of the old stone entered his nostrils and he breathed it in deep into his lungs. He closed his eyes and was enveloped. In the center of his mind, a small light started. It began to spread. Soon the bit of stone could be seen. He thought of Max and wish he could have shared this experience with him. Maybe even Blue as well. In time the room was alive with what sounded like ancient Tibetan chants and the music of the tThighbone flute. He remembered studying that in earth music class. The sounds seemed very similar._

_Before long, the music became a little softer as the room became more dominantate. Andy was amazed at the clarity of the experience. He began to see shapes and they morphed into statues. As if they allowed it the introduction ofed themselves to him. Anane, the god of war, Dorne, the god of the edge, Olqaue, the goddess of sleep, were just to name a few.  
_

_He noticed his Master was there. He smiled and sent him a mental thank you for bringing him here. Andy noticed was noticing that his Master was showing him smiles more and more when they shared thoughts. He was suddenly very happy. But that wasn't all he had planned for the youth. _

_He beckaconed his pet over to him. Andy walked gracefully to his master. It pleased the "Creature" that his pet was so amazing to watch. He held out athe necklace and put it around the boy's neck. He stole a kiss from him and wondered if the gods where still watching. He moved back to study his face. "For the future,." hHe nodded._

_Andy was stunned at the blue stone he was wearing. The chain seemed to be made of a lightweight metal. He didn't feel the weight of it at all. He looked up at his Master and illuminated the room further with the simplest of smiles. He was truly happy. _

_Wrapping his arm and wings protectively around the youth, the master he turned him to a statue and asked, "Do you know which god he is?"_

_Nodding with get excitement he said, "Solran, the god of desire." He gazed up at his Master and smiled. _

_Capturing his mouth for one more kiss, the Alien said. "Why don't we head to the shore line and invoke him?"_

_With that thought, Andy almost swore he saw a smile from his master._

He woke to find Ianto reading by his bedside. Blinking at the young man, he cleared his throaought. Ianto caught his look and was smilingsmiled.

" You're awake! Let me go get James." Ianto left Mark in a state of confusion.

Wh,ere was John? He tried to clear his mind to see if he could sense John's presencets. In a flash he could see the SUV heading back to the Hub. Feeling how anxious John was to see him, he released a giggle. The return of his memories pulled him somewhere into the past. John was pulling him towards a better future. The past caught up and called Mark for one more trip. He would have to put the future on hold for one more moment.

Entering the room James was sure that Mark was a sleep again. "Good!" Turning to face Ianto, he injected another sleeping mixture into Mark's veins. He checked his vitals to see if he was back asleep. "Okay, we should move him now. Jack said that he is bringing in something horrid and John was going to kill him again if Mark woke up while I was doing an autopsy."

Gently IantoIanto gently removed the wires that were monitoring Mark's vitals. James attached the portable version to Mark so that they could move him. It would do for a time. Hopefully, Mark wasn't going to need it for long

"Okay, let's get him out of here." James led the way while they pushed Mark into the old storage room to rest. They set up a chair so John could sit with him. James knew that would be the first place John would go to when he returned. He also knew that there would be a lot of questions that James didn't have answers for. What ever was going on with Mark now was new to him. He just needed Nick to get back so they could discuss it. He chuckled out loud, which made Ianto raise his eyebrow at the doctor.

"Is something amusing to you?" Ianto asked.

"No, I was just thinking about your cousin and how I was using the term discuss it with Nick in my head for when he gets back. The phrase '"is that what they're calling it now?'" popped into my head." The sour look on Ianto's face made James rephrase that. "I really meant discuss Ianto, really it was a joke." He pleaded with the scarier of the Jones cousins.

"Really? I didn't find it at all amusing." Ianto was silentce for the rest of the time until Jack got back.

James was under the impression that Ianto was messing with him.

The watcher grew close to the police line. "What is all the commotion, officer? " He smiled at the young man.

"Oh just some poor man and his wife killed in a burglary." He smiled at the dark face of a very handsome young man with very deep blue eyes. The young officer became painfully aware of the stranger'ss admiring look. The man turned to leave. With a natural instinct the PC went to follow.

They stopped in an alley way about two doors down from the murder scene. The stranger went to reach for the PC and grabbed him into an electric kiss that made the officer melt.

"God thatGod that is the best snogg I ever had!" He didn't feel the hypo shot in his neck or see the three people enter the alleyway.

"Now my friend, you are going to tell us everything you know about that group that showed up and the people who work for it." He kissed the officer hard for one last time. The VM vortex manipulator energy wrapped the group in light and they vanished with out a trace.

End Part 40


	42. Chapter 41

_The Alien rounded his broad shoulders as he entered the house. The stickiness of the afternoon storm was playing havoc with his skin temperature. He wanted nothing more than to feel the pure water on his silky smooth skin and then meet his human lover for pleasure before they ate together. _

_Andy greeted him at the door. Pouting lips held back a smile that his Master was used to receiving. The boy's mind was closed to him. Approaching him, he tried to pry into the human's thoughts. Andy fought to maintain control and his Master gave into the strength of his lover's mind. He was far too tired to fight him. _

_With a gentle grace only Andy seemed to possess, he moved to stand in his Master's towering presence. He reached up, seeking the lips that he had been longing for all day. _

_His Master was pleased with the youth but thought he was acting strange. He hoped it wasn't a permanent state. Andy just demanded a kiss. There was something not right. Pulling away, he studied the youth and saw a smile. _

_Andy laughed. His Master reacted to the sound, startled by it. "What is that noise? You never made that noise with me before. Are you ill?" He was worried now. The youth was not acting in accordance with his profile._

_The first word out of his mouth made his Master wish he could share the simple things as human joy. He had a sudden urge to laugh and smile. He studied the young human's face. It was beautiful. Every part of Andy was stunning beauty, even more so now._

_Andy reached for his Master's hand and held over the part of his belly were their future son slept. With pride, he opened his mind at last and let his full tale and feelings release into his Master's head. His Master gently wrapped his body, wings and all, around the blessed youth with a delicate motion. He wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever. His heart wept with the truth of the feelings he kept inside._

_In the 3__rd__ month of the pregnancy, Andy developed a high fever. When the illness started to threaten the unborn in him, his Master called in the Vet. He was rejecting the child. The vet was determined to not lose the child. Human parent be damned, there was a lot riding on this unborn. _

"_We could remove the unborn from this host," He point at Andy with disgusted. "It would kill this creature, but the unborn will be fine." He got out a sonic instrument used to cut open flesh. _

_His Master was shocked but tried not to show it. "I would rather you try to save the boy! I want this unborn to be well adjusted. He has formed an attachment to my charge! So I suggest you put that away and find another means." His Master stood over the Vet and unfolded his wings. The Vet unsteadily began to put the tool away._

"_I have a tea that might ease his fever. If he gets through the night I think that the unborn will live as will the boy." He handed the other a bag made of cloth. "I will be by tomorrow to see how the human and unborn are doing." He turned and left. _

_His Master returned with the tea as Andy opened his eyes. He blinked his feverish eyes at his Master as he helped him drink the tea. "There you go, this will help." He blocked his mind to his lover so he wouldn't know his fear of losing him so soon. Both of them, he just needed time; he wished he didn't have to part with him. With an open mind he allowed Andy to feel the raw emotions he was feeling, projecting images of love into his head. He rested Andy's smiling face back on the pillow and watch the youth drift off to a much better sleep. Brushing his head lightly, his Master put sweet dreams into Andy's feverish mind so that he would rest better and be able to bring their young one to full term. The tea helped, and Andy's pregnancy progressed._

_The youth's body was way too hot to sleep next to comfortably that night, but his master tried to lie with him anyway. They had so little time to be together. He didn't want to waste any of it. He gazed at the face that would soon be gone from this room, this house, and this world. For the first time he got the meaning of pain and sadness, loneliness and grief. He was afraid to be without the one that taught him what love was._

_He caressed the boy's forehead and found the spot where he would plant a message in his mind. This was a message for the future, for when he needed to remember the past the most. "I love you so much, I'm doing this so you stay alive. I couldn't bear them killing you." He broke contact as Andy moaned in his sleep. He kissed his hot forehead. "Andy, wake up it is time for our son to be born."_

_Fluttering eyes opened to the face of his lover. Andy winced a little bit in pain. He smiled at the one who had brought him such happiness. "I know!" He laughed. "He was just telling me that he was ready to meet his fathers." He went to sit up, and the pain cut through his side. "I'm ready!" He leaned into his master and rubbed his belly. He couldn't wait for them to be a family._

Cardiff

The PC screamed one last time before the pain of his torment was too much. Death claimed him much to the disappointment of his tormenters. The one with the blue eyes turned to the other two. "Well, that was rather disappointing. Why is it that the good looking ones never last?" He looked at the other two. "We have a name. Gwen Williams, that is something at least. Klian, can you go do something about finding her?" He looked at the woman and smiled.

"Save your smiles, Sebastian! I'll go and I'll take Lacken with me. He is simple enough." She turned her thin tall frame and red longhaired mane in the direction of the door. She paused to look at Sebastian one more time. "What are you going to do with him?" She kind of guessed the answer.

"Oh, me and my dead friend here are going to have a wild night. I hope he doesn't disappoint, I'm feeling very randy!" He laughed loudly as he saw the horrified look on her face. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for her to leave. She ran from the bloody scene, boots clicking and slammed the door.

Outside, Oanwan was waiting. "He is a sick mess!" Oanwan nodded. "I'm going to go with Lacken to find our prize. Stay here with Sebastian. He will be busy for a bit." She made a face at Oanwan. The blond woman just nodded.

Sebastian moved the head of the PC around from side to side. He reached down and took a kiss from the dead man's lips. "Now we will see if your death was worth it."

End part 41 TBC


	43. Chapter 42

Ianto searched the rest of the Hub for one Jack Harkness. He could have made it easier on himself by using the CCTV cameras, but that took the fun out of hide and seek, only this time it was not fun because he was not naked. He was sure Jack wasn't either; at least he hoped he wasn't. It was only just noon and there was real work to do.

And what a messy pile that it was turning out to be. It all came back to one person: Mark. That alone was enough to make Ianto a little tense. He was beginning to wonder if Mark's intentions were real. Granted, Jack trusted him after Mark almost died. But something in the back of Ianto's mind was bugging him about the young man. In the best interests of his lover, he decided to keep it to himself until he could actually place the reason for his mistrust.

It was at this point in thought that he found his quarry. The most beautiful and wondrous human that Ianto had ever known, the thought made him inwardly chuckle. Sitting against a cryogenics unit looking at the resting place of his brother, was Jack. With a heavy heart, Ianto watched with glistening eyes at the one man who could teach him about everything, but never saved himself from anything. Nor did he spare any of the guilt he would punish himself with. There were so many layers to the man that Ianto was beginning to think that he would spent eternity peeling them away and never find the bare, real person named Blue. For isn't that who Jack really was?

But then again, did he want to know who this Blue was? Or was he happy with just knowing the man who gave him a chance when no one else gave a damn? This was a horrid place to be in his own mind; there was just too much going on. Now he would have to deal with Nick, because James had all but begged him to. Then he saw Jack sitting there and nothing seemed that important. Just Jack.

As if the silence of the room came alive with the click, click of the shoes of Ianto Jones, Jack awoke from his distant thoughts. He was thinking of home again. His mother's face was still in his mind, even after the almost two thousand years of slumber. It started him thinking about the two years missing from his memory and how he couldn't seem to make them surface. Just flashes of nothing, smells, colors, sounds, but really nothing he could use. He was becoming very tired of it all. The endless circle, does Karma ever take a holiday?

He exhaled the breath that he was holding and turned to Ianto. "Is it a surprise to you that I'm here again?" He flashed a smile at the one he had fallen head over heals for what seemed ages ago but never grew stale. He was that tired. He was getting old. He would never die. It was catching up to him. Always to remember the bloody dreams, the hell on earth that played out in the pawnshop. Tosh, Owen, all the rest. It was catching up to him. "Ianto, I'm so tired." He bowed his head.

Ianto knelt before his lover and pulled up his chin so he could capture his eyes. "I know, sweetheart. But you have to remember that what you are feeling is perfectly natural. So just let it go. I'm here to catch you for as long as I am allowed." He rubbed his finger on Jack's lips to make sure that Jack made eye contact. When those blue eyes met his hazel ones, he took Jack's lips with his own.

The kiss moved through every inch of Jack's body. Instead of settling in the usual place, it rest in the cold depths of Jack's sad heart and warmed it. He purred into the moment. Whoever was on his side in this cosmic mess, they were the best being ever for granting him a moment in time to be loved by Ianto Jones.

He broke the kiss and pretended a smile back. "No matter what, it is my fault. Andy never loved me like I loved him. I know that now. If I didn't pull him towards me into that war, he would have been happily living his life somewhere. Then he would follow anything I wanted him to because of our friendship. I almost killed him again because he still listened to me. I hate myself for this and everything else!" With a wild sweep of his hand at everything else, Jack began to cry.

Ianto held him and a rocked him, trying to calm the angry soul. He moved next to the older man and pulled him tight against his chest. They stayed that way until Ianto was sure that Jack had cried himself out.

When he was done, Jack peeked up at Ianto. "Mark's awake now, that is why you came to find me. Is he?" Was all he was able to say. If he was damaged, Jack was going to cut himself off from the human race until the universe was gone. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ianto smiled, pulling Jack closer he spoke. "He is fine, Jack! James is just making sure that there is no permanent damage. John is beside himself with worry, so Nick and him went out to get lunch. It was either that or James was going to put him in a cage next to Janet." There it was, his cousin, the one he had to talk to. Ianto was convinced he was a coward. Today he would straighten the whole mess out for all their sakes.

The light in Jack's eyes that shone through when he heard that Mark was okay warmed Ianto Jones, body and soul. He stood and reached for his lover. Pulling Jack to his feet, they embraced. Both treated the other to kisses full of longing and forgiveness. They would survive it all as long as they had each other.

Mark was glad that John had left. He could tell by John's mannerisms that his lover was appalled that he had conceived a child with those "creatures". Frankly, Mark was feeling sick about John's reaction. The knowledge that the man he loved was looking down at him was awful. It was a shame that he misjudged John so. Right now, that was what he was reading in the man and it made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

James sensed the lack of emotion in his patient. He was almost afraid to think that the mind probe did damage that he could simply not detect. He needed to know if Mark would be all right. Maybe Jack had another and better brain wave detector. He could only hope.

"Mark, look left, now right. up, down. There, that will be all for now. Is something bothering you?" He needed to know what Mark was thinking.

"I gave birth to a child, he was of my enemy, but I loved him. I wanted to. John hates me now. I can feel that he thinks they used me. He has no idea that I loved my Master, and gave him that child because of that love. How do I tell him that I wanted this child?"

James sighed and rubbed Mark's shoulder. "You should talk to Nick about this. He would know what to say." He smiled at the youth.

Mark raised his eyes at James and leveled a penetrating look at him. The fierceness of the stare made James take a step back. He was suddenly feeling very afraid. And as soon as it was there, it was gone, it was as if a door opened, then closed. James had a feeling that Mark was not in his right mind. But how do you tell that with Mark anyway?

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just exhausted. I need to eat something, and then maybe hold John for a little bit. If he still wants me." The defeat in Mark's voice touched James. He stepped away from the table and grabbed the young man in his arms. Mark held on to James, as there was nothing left.

John was a little put off going to get lunch for the others with Nick Jones. He didn't like the way the cousin was looking at him. It was the same way that Ianto had first looked at him when they first met. God, he was so different now than that other John. Then he thought that perhaps he was just being childish. What harm could it do to ask Nick?

"Nick, I need to talk to you." He looked directly into the hazel eyes of the young doctor. "I want to say I'm glad that you are here for Mark. I really am grateful that you want to help him. But I think I have a problem concerning him." He paused to allow Nick a moment to absorb the time agent's situation, before he continued.

"What is the problem?" When John looked away, he guessed the problem. "You are afraid that Mark has been used by these "creatures?" John nodded at Nick and looked at the ground. "John, as far as I can tell, and Mark is still unsure about this, I think he loved his Master very much. It isn't too uncommon for this to happen. He was alone in a strange place. I think he was in need of companionship. Also, their additive properties didn't help him either, John." Nick put his hand on the man's shoulder. John stared at him and for one brief moment he was fully aware of the appeal of this young doctor. He shook his head and paid attention to what Nick was saying.

Nick looked at the former time agent and was amazed how handsome he was. His body was well defined and toned. And his eyes were sharp, direct and full of devilry. Nick was feeling warm. He coughed, diverting his eyes away from John and back on the road to the Hub. Why the hell are we walking, he thought. Inside he laughed, maybe Ianto was right about the rift making everyone a sexual love doll.

"John, in time Mark will tell you his story. But until then if you really love him, just love him back. What happened then doesn't change what he feels for you now. He has told me what you mean to him. Can you at least try to be there for him?" Nick studied John's face as the ex time agent smiled.

"Sure Doc," the warmth where Mark was concerned flooded his body as he thought about holding him and making love to him again. " I will be patient and wait for him to tell me." He wanted nothing more to take Mark away from the pain, the blood and his past. He wanted just to be with him in the worst way.

As two men headed back with the lunch for the team, they had no idea they were being

watched.

End Part 42 TBC


	44. Chapter 42b

"You broke my heart, Nick!" Ianto screamed at his cousin. He was panting and turning red with rage. Talking to Nick at this time may not have been a great idea. It was a very bad idea. It was always a bad idea, to tell people how you feel. Ianto knew deep down inside that he was making a mistake. Nick would always be Nick.

His feelings ran deep for the cousin he called brother. At every point in life, a relationship can change. Not always for the better. One minute a person is one way and then snap, they become someone else. It is bitter tasting when you realize betrayal. And right now that is what Ianto was feeling for a cousin, once brother, who decided to get drunk, get behind the wheel of a car and take the life of an innocent unborn and his mother.

It was Nick, who has never once said he was sorry, turned to hating himself. Ianto was just too blind with anger to see the paled complexion to Nick's face. It was Ianto who didn't see how hurt Nick was about being shunned by the people he cared about. Yes all over a tragic horrid mistake. Will this pass at all. Maybe it would later, but not right now, not at this moment in time.

"Nick you have done so many tragic things in your life, but why did you have to hurt her. Your child as well Nick, an unborn innocent!" It was just like Ianto to see what Nick had done.

Nick knew he caused the accident. Yes it was deliberate. "Ianto, I used her, I never meant to hurt her." Nick began to pour his heart out to his cousin. He was slow as the tears moved down his face, the lump in his throat and the empty feeling in his stomach, made it difficult to say his peace. He pushed himself upright and opened his soul.

"Ianto I intentionally killed them. Is that what you want to here? Because it is the truth, when she told me she was pregnant something snapped. I was afraid to bring a child in to my life. She was so unhappy, so very unhappy. I was thinking it would be for the best. I knew I was drunk and got into the car with her. She never even questioned me. The first thing I did was crash the car. I knew it was what had to be done. The thing is…" Tears fell uncontrollable. He fell to the grounded and bowed his head to the ground sobbing. "The thing is," he began in between sobs, "I didn't die like I planned, for some reason I survived." He let himself fall so he can be on his knees facing his cousin's displeasure. What he found was a sorrowful Ianto full of guilt. Nick wiped his face and nose on his shirt.

Ianto broke the trance he was in and fell on the ground in front of Nick. Clutching at the man's shoulders coaxing him into the embrace he afford in forgiveness. Nick fell sobbing into his cousin's loving warmth. Just like the old times. With one swift movement one moment in along painful road, the cousins were home again. Safe again as when they were children. The dark road was lit at the end, and Nick was following that road now.

Ianto knew that it would be a happier one.

Jack watched in the background. He was responsible for Nick now. He was glad he yelled at Ianto to get his ass in gear and talk to his cousin. As he was sure James did. He smiled at the scene, for it seemed that Mark's present was having the same effect on everyone as it did on him. He was like a talisman for bringing peace to the soul. Jack hoped it would last for they all needed to heal.

TBC


	45. Chapter 43

The second that John returned to the Hub, food bags in tow, Mark jumped into his arms. Bags dropped to the floor with minimal damage to Dan and Sally's lunch. Ianto's wasn't so lucky, but it was sacrificed for love, so it meant something. If only Ianto saw it that way.

After a little fit on Ianto's part and much laughing from the rest of the bystanders, John agreed to clean up the mess. Jack watched from his perch on the stairs as Ianto directed John as to how to use the mob. After several minutes of curses and swear words the mop was taken by Mark who told John to go eat and he would take care of it. Jack smiled as the older time agent gave in to the young man. He was grateful that his friend was still around.

"Mark, you just woke up, I can handle it." John looked at his lover and thanked the cosmos for allowing them another chance to be together. "You should go and eat, I've got this, my Lovely." He used his bedroom nickname for Mark, which raised the color in his pale cheeks a shade of two.

"I really need to move a little bit. My muscles are a little stiff." He gingerly took the mop from the man. His eyes reflected a thousands watts of energy at John. Any of the hate or disgust that Mark had expected to see in John never surfaced. Instead, John sought the comfort of Mark's lips. The kiss seemed to bring a little pleasure to everyone in the room. The atmosphere was a little lighter at lunch that day than it had been since they returned to the Hub with the bodies from the pawnshop.

Jack was determined to keep the events of what happened away from Mark for a little longer. He needed time to figure out what was happening. The only thing listed in the book that was in Mark name was one item. Necklace with the words returned, paid in full next to it.

Jack assumed it was what the person or people came looking for. It was what cost the others their lives. He was going to wait until after lunch to see if Mark could shed some light on this. Deep down, Jack balked at the idea of confronting the other man. Mark had simply been through enough.

Jack caught Mark's eyes taking him in as he mopped the floor. As if he was in Jack's head and heard his thoughts, he warmly returned a glowing smile in understanding. Jack's first reaction was pained. He then realized that Mark held no ill feelings towards any of the events that had led them to this point in time. Mark simply understood that all events have their purposes. In that moment it was Jack who felt like he had just woke up from a long sleep. He understood his friend better now than when they were kids. They were comrades in unpleasant events that revolved around the same parts of a greater whole.

With a nudge from Ianto, Jack forfeited half his sandwich to the younger man as he was given a cup of coffee, freshly brewed to Jack's tastes. Ianto went at the sandwich as if he was making love to it. Jack just held on the wicked thoughts to be used later. With all present, he decided it was time to discuss the events and piece together the puzzle. Maybe not the best laid plans to talk about a double murder while eating and in Mark's presents. But the one thing that Jack loved about being human was that not only in the shower did you come up with your best ideas, but chewing worked as well.

Mark was in shock for moment while the gruesome details were spelled out to him. He curled up in John's arms for a second before he made a comment. "They were like family to me. I knew them pretty well. Mr. and Mrs. Henry Roulings. They treated me like a son. He was dying of cancer. Mrs. Roulings, Mimi, took a liking to me. She reminded me of my mom." He paused to look at Jack for understanding. "When I first got here, I found the store to get rid of some of stuff I took from Darby. I also gave them something that I wanted back. A necklace that my Master gave me."

John's eyes went wide for a brief second after Mark mentioned the Alien as his Master. He was trying so hard not to let it get to him, but the thoughts that had begun with Mark's confession were not easily subdued. He was at least trying. That spoke volumes to Mark. Someday, he would like to hear the whole story.

Jack was a little taken aback by Mark's acknowledgment of the "creature" in a positive light. All he could do was wonder what had tripped in Mark's mind that made him seem more at ease with his captivity. It was something that bothered Jack. But he needed other answers more at the moment.

Mark was wearing peculiar look on his face, almost like a daydream. Nick realized that he was remembering something. It is was amazing the amount of tension that seemed to have left the young man's face. It was like he had the weight of his shoulders removed. He was looking at John with the look of a lover, John returned the gaze. Nick saw the exchange and sought out James, who was also watching the transformation in his patient. His cheeks warmed as did Nick's when they made eye contact.

Gwen was watching and taking in the whole interaction her phone rang. She looked at the number and wondered what they missed falling through the Rift that made PC Andy call her. She excused herself to take the call.

"Hello! What do you have for us now, Andy? What? When did this happen? Is he okay? Tell him to stay put. I'll be right there!" She looked at Jack, whose brows where knit into a questioning look. "Jack, I've got to go. Someone tried to kidnap Rhys, they said some people saw and got in the way of it. The man was killed in the rescue attempt. I need to go to him." She was near hysterics.

Coincidence or not, Jack couldn't decide. With caution in mind he told her, "Go, but Ianto goes with you. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Stay together and arm yourselves. And do not go into radio silence at anytime. I want your ears on! Is that understood?" Both nodded at him, and with one last look at his lover, Jack watched them leave.

Mark watched convinced it was somehow connected to him again. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "Jack, may I see their bodies?" He sought out Jack's face and saw the strain in it. It made Mark wonder why Jack kept looking older. But then it dawned on him. No matter what the circumstance was, Jack would always blame himself for the pain of others. That went all the way back to the day that little boy let go of his brother's hand. The day he lost his father and his innocence. Mark inwardly cried out for his friend. He could think of nothing to do to ease it. But he could help stop some of it.

"Are you sure about that? It wasn't very pretty." John wondered, causing Mark to glare at him.

Mark's outburst wasn't pretty either. "What, do you think I can't handle it John? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? I have seen so much in the last eight years that it would probably make your head spin! Don't you ever call me weak again!" He began to huff and pant in a very stressed out way.

"I didn't mean it that way." John moved to try and calm Mark down.

Like some wounded animal, Mark stared at him for moment and then nodded. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired of everyone thinking I'm going to break. Can you understand that? Those people were murdered because of me. They invited you and I to dinner. I was going to tell you. I wanted you to meet them. They were like family, Mimi was so like my Mom." A single tear was wiped away from his cheek by John's loving touch.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried." He wrapped himself around Mark's body and held his lover. Mark melted into his hold, so no words about the moment were needed. They stayed that way for a long while. When they parted, Mark was in a better place.

Jack gave the okay for Mark to go look at the bodies. Nick Jones shot Jack a look of displeasure. He didn't think it was such a great idea. Hadn't there been enough for one day? But from what he gathered from working for Torchwood, delays could cost lives and they couldn't wait for another time. There were people out there killing innocents for information. That concerned Mark somehow. He had the answers. It didn't matter about him if others were endangered. Was the incident with Rhys connected? Nick's head was spinning. It was a good thing that James was suddenly next to him for support.

When the horror was made real to Mark, he broke for a moment before regaining his composure. "Darby had a companion. Well, they were closer then that. It ended a little after I showed up. Darby refused to share me with him. So it became a problem."

He stopped to gather his thoughts for a moment, frowned and turn away from the Roulings and looked at Jack for support. "Darby was worried, I think that maybe something or someone was after him. He never told me the truth, but he took my necklace from me. He said I would get it back and then we would leave. I had no idea he meant we would come here. But the people he screwed out of money were going to get him. They should actual thank me for stopping him. I'm sure they know I killed him. They more than likely want the necklace, their money returned and my dead body." He stopped there. Letting out a long sigh, he looked at John who nodded his encouragement.

"What is this necklace, Mark?" Dan seemed to ask the question that was bugging everyone present in the room.

"A great gift from my Master. For the future, he said to me. It is a Krilian moonstone."

John and Jack's faces went into wide smiles, as if the answers of the Universe were suddenly revealed. They both let out a howl of pure ecstasy. John jumped once up in the air and clapped his hands together. Mark was not at all pleased by their reactions.

The others looked confused at their leader and his friend's reaction.

With the frown that was characteristic in the lad, Dan asked, " What is it, then?"

Jack and John exchanged glances. Jack smiled as he said. "The stuff that dreams are made of. A great and never ending power source."

End Part 43 TBC


	46. Chapter 44

They all stared at Jack and John as they did their little happy dance together. Mark frowned at the behavior of the two grown Time Agents. He pouted and scrunched up his face at the men. Had they lost their minds? He was not at all happy with the reaction. But he was feeling a little out of sorts. Hell, he had been dead for a while.

The blood rushed to his head and he felt faint. 'People are dead and they are jumping around acting like it is a party!' His thoughts spoke to him. He fondled the moonstone, which he absentmindedly put in his pocket earlier. 'How long ago was that? Days, weeks, months, hours, how long?' He couldn't think, as the moonstone grew hot in his hand. Flashes of images washed through his mind as he tried to think. His eyes darted to the couple on the cold metal slabs. They reformed as his parents. Then they became others - Max, Grey, Blue's dad. Shifting in and out of focus as they melted and were replaced with each other again and again. At last, they settled on Darby, and he was smiling. The corpse sat up and beckoned him to come closer.

With gingerly steps, Mark move closer to the smiling Darby's outstretched arms. Darby's bloody chest oozed fluids from its gaping hole. Mark began to scream. It was then that he heard the gruesome image laugh and say, "The is no escape from the sins of the father!"

Wild eyed with fear was how John saw Mark from across the room. Moments later his lover screamed. John was there, wrapping his arms around him and trying to ease him away from the table. He almost fell on top of the shopkeeper. "Shush, Mark, it is all right." It was not all right; Mark's eyes were a dead stare, wherever he went it was not some happy place. Mark was as cold as ice.

James ran to the young man and motioned for John to get him out of the room. It proved difficult for Mark appeared to be frozen in one place. With no other option, John picked him up. The pace to get him out was slow for his weight seemed to double since John had last carried him. A soft blush appeared on the former time agents face as he remembered his experience from that last evening. "Can someone give me a hand, please? He has seemed to have put on 100 pounds since he ate."

Jack was there. He went for Mark's feet and hefted him up. " You're not kidding, it is like he is made of stone. James, you got any ideas?"

James shook his head, and looked at Nick who looked as equally lost for ideas on how to explain what had happened to Mark.

"Well, this is just great!" John said as they placed Mark on the couch. It sagged at his weight. He appeared to be breathing. Nick had to remove John from Mark's side as James began to examine him.

"He is still breathing. As a matter of fact all of his vital signs are fine." James concluded. "However, he is not moving and the rigidity of his body means this may have to do with his brain, in his case this it could mean any thing. Since he is a telepath is maybe difficult to find the cause. Sally, get me that thing we found that we think reads brain wave patterns." Sally nodded and scurried away.

"You think? You don't know? No James, he has been dead enough in the last few days. I won't allow this." John tried to pry himself away from Nick, who proved to be stronger than his slight form led one to believe.

With a sigh John gave in and moved back. Jack was watching them and made a decision.

"James if you not sure, don't use it. He has had enough. We will let whatever will be, happen. John, is this okay with you?" Jack asked.

John didn't know. The one he was waiting for his whole life was looking like a statue. What else could he say? "No, but do I have a choice?" He glared at Jack, and then regretted the look on his former partner's face. He swallowed his pride and nodded at Jack, who with a brief twitch of the eye was showing signs of his real age.

"Okay, we just make him comfortable until I can figure out a way to help him." He shooed Sally away when see handed him the device. "Please put it back and bring me my kit." She swore under her breath as she made her way to the autopsy bay.

Just then, Ianto, Gwen and a bandaged arm Rhys entered through the back of the Hub. Jack looked shocked as Ianto's stern face seemingly didn't notice the situation with Mark as he pushed his way to Jack's desk. He punched in the CCTV link and said, "There they are. Jack, we were followed." The image was from 10 minutes prior. He looked at Torchwood's leader for instruction.

"Jack, they followed us from the police station. What the hell is going on Jack?" Gwen said, overreacting to what had happened, but she was scared for her husband's safety after what had happened to the couple in the shop.

Jack went over to view the camera footage from behind Ianto. "Okay, where are they now? Are they ghosts?" He made a face at the two older team members of Torchwood as he punched up an empty screen with nothing on it.

"Well, we have a very good story Jack, these two should be given a bonus for cleverness," Rhys chimed in. Jack glared and let out a growl at the procrastination of them not getting to the point.

"When we noticed they were following us, we called the police to detain them so we could get away. It worked and we came in the back way." Ianto told the story.

"Okay, did they arrest them?" He asked with stress mounting with each syllable.

"Yes, of course." Gwen said with confidence.

Ianto's face fell short, his mouth opened in realization. "Oh god! I didn't think!"

"What?" Gwen yelled.

Jack with a straight face that was two seconds away from a meltdown said. "The officers are more than likely dead."

"Oh dear God!" Gwen collapsed on Rhys who pulled her into a hug. Tears fell from her eyes. She gained her control back and went to call the station to check the status on the officers.

"Jack, the CCTV cameras have been disabled! Everything within a mile radius of the Hub is down," Ianto reported.

Without being asked, Dan went to his terminal and began to type away furiously. He looked at Jack for a moment and then continued through his search. "There seems to be some signal that's blocking transmissions to the Hub. They are general, meaning it is a large area. Hard to say if they know where we are." He went back to concentrating on the task on hand. The words that rang in his head the most were Jack's stating 'The lack of information can kill'.

"Phones are dead, Jack." Gwen shrieked with panic rising in her voice.

"I'm on it." Ianto went back to his terminal.

"Odd that they haven't stopped computer access," John questioned, leaving Mark's side to go to work. He felt a pang of remorse, but Mark would understand. That is, if Mark would ever wake up again. He glanced one more time at his lover as he went to a terminal to give Ianto a hand.

The rest followed suit and began to get to work on finding out as much as they could about the current status of the outside world. Jack watched them with pride as even Gwen in her frazzled state pulled herself together and helped. He glanced over at the rigid body of his friend. He opened his mind, hoping to reach Mark. 'I'm sorry but we'll try to help you as soon as we can. I hope you find your way back to us. I love you.' With that he turned and went to work.

Witnesses claiming they saw the slaughter, called in the deaths of the officers. The police tried to contact Torchwood since the victims' blood wrote a message for them all over the street.

"Send him out, we only want to play with him, you can have what's left when we are done."

Torchwood seemed to be missing and their phone service had been cut. One office remarked, "Maybe they didn't pay their bill." PC Andy didn't like that comment, as the bruise on the younger officer's face attested. Suddenly Andy found him self a little more then worried.

End Part 44 TBC


	47. Chapter 45

"Hello?" The darkness was endless. A void of nothing and it seemed to never end. "NOT AGAIN!" Mark exploded into the darkness. "I will not do this again!" He screamed as he felt the fear grip him. Where the hell was he now?

"Hell, that is appropriate, but not quite accurate." There was something familiar about the texture of the voice that was in front of him, or was it next, or behind? He couldn't tell. Laughter echoed in time with Mark's confusion.

"I need light!" And as if he was in control the place lit up. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well now that you can see, did you miss me?" Darby said with a smile as he grabbed Mark in a sloppy kiss. He ended it with his cold tongue sliding down Mark's chin and over his neck, flickering on the Adams apple. Mark pulled away. "What's the matter Hun, the new boy better than me? You used to like that."

"I never liked that! I hated your touch! Besides, the gaping hole in your chest is oozing fluid over me. Not a good way to win friends and charm an ex lover!" With a pout he ended his thought.

"And who put the hole there? Really lover, cutting my heart out, did you think that was poetic justice? You are a crazy guy that is why I fell for you. And what do I get? No heart for loving you." He laughed as he pushed Mark down to the floor. "Maybe a quickie for old times sake."

The room flashed and it changed to the first time Mark had laid eyes on Darby. He hated him then. Darby didn't hide the fact that he wanted him. With lust and violence he took the boy. Mark shivered at the memory.

"Did I hit a nerve? Oh and then when you gave into me, I loved you. No one satisfied me like you did. Oh except maybe this young man."

It seen changed to a younger John Hart wrestling with Darby's tongue. The sucking sounds that came out of each of them as they fought for dominance made Mark sick. He was sure that he really didn't want to watch his boyfriend snog another guy who used to take advantage of him. That was putting it lightly.

"He was a hot one. Is he like this with you, or was it just me? Maybe with Jack is more to your liking." Darby morphed into Jack and took John there in front of him. Mark stared in wonder at the pair. He suddenly felt very small in this vast universe. Did any one really care for him at all?

"I did and always will." It was Jack, no Blue that said it. "Told you that I would never stop loving you." He walked towards Mark and held out his hand.

"No!" Mark said. "That time has long since passed both of us by. I wouldn't fall for it Darby. I know your game!"

"So you think you know the game? Really, my Lovely?" John was there in place of Jack holding out his hand. Mark made a grunt and reached for John.

He stopped himself before he got there. "NO! This is not you, this is not us. I love you but this is not how I want to love you. No more lies!" He angrily turned to face the corpse of Darby that was right behind him.

"Do you think that's what John did in his past would effect us now or the future? He is what he is because of his past, I'm sure that even you could have changed if someone loved you." Mark challenged Darby. Darby wasn't there.

"I changed your future, Andy. I never told you, but I couldn't let Blue ruin your life. I poisoned you so you would miscarry. I knew he would leave you and the baby. His mom said that Blue had been accepted to the Time Agency for when he turned 19. Do you think that with a life like that in front of him, he would have stayed to take care of you?" The voice was unmistakable and the image that showed itself was definitely Andy's Dad.

Mark knew his father and he was right here in front of him. There was no mistake.

Staring at his Father, the frown increasing on his face, Mark wondered how the man he loved and respected could do something so horrendous not just to him but his unborn grandson. Did his Father hate Blue that much, and if that is the case why, to sacrifice his grandson and almost his son so that Blue could suffer? "Dad, I don't understand. You used to like Blue."

"He was using you, Andy. He corrupted my beautiful son, my pride and joy. The only child I had left and he took you away. When you two were barely talking as teenagers, I thought for sure it was over. Then you were with child, I hated him for taking away your purity!" His Dad went red faced and looked like he would have punched a wall, had there been one.

Mark stood still trying to think of the reasons why his Dad would feel this way. It all came back to Blue and he just could not see why.

His Dad's features softened as if he was realizing that it would not make a difference now. He made one last effort to justify his actions. "He would have hurt you in the end. The unhappiness he would have brought you, my baby, would have destroyed your life. In the end, you and the child would have been forgotten."

Mark fumed at his father; he was close to exploding over his words. "But we would have been there for each other. He never would have left our child for too long. Did you ever stop to think that I would have left him? Taken our son and moved away and lived my life as well? You made sure I was miserable, allowing me to think that I was a failure. You had no idea what the future would have been, yet you made damned sure that our son didn't see it." He broke at the last sentence, the anger become too intense and changed to grief over the lost child. "My son, my beautiful son. Did you know what started because of that event?"

The facts were in place, his father was the catalyst that reshaped the lives of so many. Andy never would have gone with Blue to find Grey if their son had lived. He never would have fallen in love with his Master and given him a child, a hybrid for the future of the race that killed his family, he never would met the amazing John Hart.

"Oi, don't forget me! You never would have known the one man who taught you the real meaning of life, Marky poo!" Darby chimed in at the moment.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled at the fermenting corpse of Darby. The response was a chuckle in the darkness.

"Father, you made sure I was miserable! You had no idea what the future would have been! It was all speculation on your part. I could have lived my life as I wanted to. The point is I was meant to live!" Mark sobbed with rage at his father.

Darby was laughing in the darkness at him.

"Do you think that with a baby you could have done that, you were never that bright, Andy! But you had talent and you could have gone places."

Mark recoiled as if his father had hit him. With a new stronger voice he spoke calmly to his father. "You don't get it, I would have left Blue. I loved him, but not like he loved me. You killed an innocent for nothing!" When he finished his words his father's image faded away visually in distress. Mark reached for what was left of the misty space his Dad had occupied and began to weep.

"If our son had lived, we would have been happy, I would have made it happen, Andy, I would have given you everything. His death changed it all." It was Blue in front of him, lifting his chin with a finger to find Mark's eyes. With the old familiar sensations coursing through his body, their lips met. The kiss grew hot and the longing manifested. Suddenly they were just two young kids in love for the first time.

Mark ended it once and for all. "No, this ended long ago, Blue. I have someone else." John was by his side. He reached for him and kissed him.

"Oh, great! So I guess you don't feel anything for me?" Darby whined.

"No, never did, you creep. I'm glad I killed you! Now you can leave me in peace. I think I have played this game enough. I would like to be with my lover in the real world, if you don't mind!" Mark blew a kiss at the corpse of Darby.

Darby had one last thing to say. "If you think this is the last of me, you are sadly mistaken! I will be back. I'm your new best friend, bitch!"

Mark broke into a sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at that comment. He ran through the darkness in search of the familiar feeling of his body. With a leap he dove into himself and awoke with a start. Around him were the usual sights and sounds of Torchwood in motion. He rose and walked to John who was talking to Jack.

The room stopped as they noticed him. John eyes shimmered with joy as he reached carefully for the one he loved. In a strong hug Mark found his way home.

End Part 46 TBC.


	48. Chapter 46

With so much left unsaid and yet a lot made clear, Mark was home. Safe in John's arms and with his new friends, he made a vow. He would save them, all of them. He had not known this kind of feeling since he left his Master, or before he lost his first son. But there was so much more to think about now. John was in season. He could smell it on him. It made him hot and bothered. He would have to put that aside for now. There were more urgent things than mating.

"What is it Mark, are you alright?" His lover asked as Mark pulled away, scared of the friction that he was feeling. So overwhelming was his need that Mark knew if he didn't move away, he would tear John's clothes off, and take him there in front of everyone around them.

"Nothing that I can't show you later!" He smiled at his wonderful lover. The room laughed

"I guess you're okay, Mark?" James asked. "You must be if you can be in such a randy mood." James was trained in observation and right now he could tell by Mark's body language that he needed to be alone with John. "I should look you over later." Mark smiled at him and it was warm and alive, full of light. James realized that Mark was sometimes unearthly in his appearance. He would bring it up to Nick later or maybe ask Jack about it.

Jack approached Mark slowly. There was a sudden awareness in the friends. Mark seemed to think that somehow Jack was in that other place with him. Someday he would have to talk to Jack about what he saw in his dream. With all that had happened Mark knew that he would have to settle all loose ends before he could for fill his "destiny" for lack of a better term.

"Are you really okay? " Jack begged for the right answer with his sad eyes.

"Never better, remind me to tell you about it sometime." He embraced his dearest friend.

If we learn anything, it is that we are never alone. We may think we are, but there are strings that connect us to each other. Pulling and tightening, loosening and breaking but mending if we are meant to be with each other again. Mark knew this and was fast realizing that he had to make a sacrifice to fix it. His complexion paled as he went to speak his mind.

"The one who is responsible for this is called Sebastian. He was Darby's lover before me and after you, John." He looked at John, trying not to remember about the image in his head or the look on John's face. Mark realized that John never told him the whole story concerning Darby.

"He hated me because unfortunately Darby when came upon me he tossed him aside. He also wanted to have me as well. This does sound silly in the long run. But it is also the moonstone. Darby sold it to him as well as the others that worked with him. Darby was going to take the money but not give them the stone. Sebastian may think that I had something to do with Darby's change of heart. I'm sure they know that Darby is dead. If not, then they think he is here. Either way, unless they get what they want they will go on a killing spree and a lot of innocent people will die. That is a fact. I know whom Sebastian runs with. It isn't pretty. They are all killers and like Darby they take their time with it." Mark shuddered at the thought of the things he had witnessed.

"If I may ask Mark, how did you know what has been going on?" Gwen couldn't control her curiosity.

"Magic!" His laugh was insane, musical, and full of life. Everyone, despite the day they had had managed a laugh. "I connect with things. Gwen. Think of me as a communications network for thoughts. I know what all of you think, and when the thoughts are strong like fear, I can read them with more ease. Also there seems to be something on Ianto's screen." He pointed to the activity around the scene of the police murders. Ianto in all his readiness was able to tap into the police cameras and was watching the scene for clues.

"Ianto Jones is not just a pretty face!" Surprisingly Dan said that out loud. Blushing, he turned back to his screen as he began to hack through the systems that the "enemy" for lack of a better term, put into effect.

"This is something new!" John said moving away from the warm presence of Mark with regret. Something about his lover was very distracting. "You are able to hack through the VM devices?" The question was aimed in Jack's direction.

"Why John, after the last time the Hub was compromised, along with Cardiff's security systems, my wonderful partner in crime here, Mr. Jones, and later with Dan over there, were able to put in fail safes. These give the illusion to our, what do we call them; oh let's say "friends", that we are indeed helpless. Now we can see them and mislead them when we want. Pretty neat o, huh?" Jack was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

John's chuckled as he admired his former partner's devious method. "Next, you will be telling me that you were able to recreate the designs for those camouflage vests."

Jack blinked and then widened his grin. "Oh, you do know me too well. Okay everyone, it is time for a lecture on how to stay alive." He motioned for them to gather around and pay attention. The group turned to let Jack have his say.

"Let's start with some basics. After we lost Owen and Tosh, Ianto and I did some research and compiled some data on devices that were in the archives that we could use that would not affect the time line, much. I say much because some how I think it might if said devices fell into governmental hands. My cuddly friend here," He smiled affectionately at Ianto, "seems to think differently not. Since Cardiff is on a rift in time and space, it is almost an 'anything' goes' atmosphere. We don't have the same rules that apply to every other time and place. That at least is how our colleague Mister Jones believes. Your humble and fearless leader has another opinion. But since Master Ianto makes the best coffee ever, I have to bend to his whim." He looked at Ianto who rolled his eyes at the brashness of C. J. Harkness.

"Oh so in other words he said you wouldn't get any unless you agreed with his assessment?" It was Nick who let the comment fly out of his mouth unguarded. That earned an elbow to the ribs. Nick mouthed ouch at his boyfriend, and I will get you later as well.

"Why Dr. Jones, I can see the family resemblance now. You are so like your handsome cousin." Jack stared at Nick who for all his years couldn't hold back the blush from the Captain's focused attention.

"Oh, can we move this along, please?" Gwen said out loud. "Rhys should get home and rest." Jack looked directly at Gwen.

"No one is leaving this Hub unless it is to hunt those assholes down!" The tone in Jack's voice made the whole place silent. Even the machinery seemed to take heed and listen.

"Oh dear, is now really time for the slumber party Jack?" John winked at him trying to get his friend to a better state.

Jack growled, "John, this is serious. We are going to be targeted until we give them what they want." Avoiding any look in Mark's direction, Jack turned to explain more of the plan. "We called in UNIT to try and keep the citizens in order. I'm two shakes away from declaring martial law. We have very highly trained killers running around Cardiff in search of a power supply that if used incorrectly could level this city and most of the UK. When last I looked, that isn't a good thing. So we have to think about our next move before more people are hurt." He breathed in and sighed.

No one moved. The shock was too much. What were they supposed to do?

It was Mark that cleared his throat and spoke. "Here this is what they want." The moonstone shone brightly as he held it so all could see. Feeling much like Frodo with the one ring, he finally understood what the hobbit went through and how much was riding on the right decision.

John whistled as he came closer to the moonstone. It was showing off for the whole room to see. Swirling colors, mainly shades of blue were resonating to the members of Torchwood. "May I, Mark?" John reached for the stone.

Smiling, Mark gave it to his lover. John could feel the power in the stone. He was aware that it could power a large star cruiser for a 100 years or it could allow the thoughts of an individual to be come fact. His face shone with the possibility. Mark was aware of his lover's desires but only smiled at the surfacing of the old time con man in John's face. John gave the stone back.

"I want to study that!" Dan came in for a closer look. He was glee with the possibility of such a powerful source of energy. He actually did a little dance when he returned to his station. The rest of the group shook their heads and despite the seriousness of the moment Dan's future sense maintained some hope that things might go well.

"But what do we do with it? Give it to them or use it against them?" Sally's analytical mind paid off again. Jack was suddenly smirking at a thought. He was glad he took a chance on her.

"Sally, that is an interesting idea. Does anyone remember the movie, The Sting?" The grouped looked at Jack like he had two heads. Except for Ianto who smiled knowing where Jack's train of thought was leading. "Well, it was about a con job, I think we should ask them to meet us and we give them the stone."

Mark didn't like the idea. He was all for protecting the greater good. But his Master gave him the stone and Darby used him for it. He was a little miffed that Jack would just assume that he would surrender it. "It sounds like you are just giving them the stone to me. My stone, I may add!" He became defensive, retreating from the group a little.

John was by his side and was putting a protective barrier in front of Mark and between the others. "I think you better tell us the plan, Jack." Looking into his lover's eyes, John realized that Mark was still not a hundred percent well yet.

"Mark, do you know how to use it?" It was a simple enough question Jack asked, but it was not so simple an idea.

"Yes," was the direct response that Jack received.

"Well then, we have a plan." He winked at Ianto and John. Mark glared at him not liking where this was going.

Sensing Mark's uneasiness, Jack lightened his tone. "Mark, we have the upper hand. We ask them to meet us to give them the stone and you. Then we have them."

"Oh wait, what if something goes wrong? Hasn't he been through enough, Jack?" John asked.

"We will be there, well I will. I'm not going to risk anyone else. Mark needs to be there so the plan works. All I'm asking is that you subdue them. Then I will do the rest." He nodded at his foolproof plan. At least that is how Jack Harkness saw it.

"Okay, you are right, I'll help." It was not Mark's voice that caught in the back of Jack's mind. All over again, it was Andy that was going along with Blue. Jack had a bad feeling his friend would be that way. Why did it seem like everything was repeating itself?

Jack nodded at his friend's respond. But John was furious for Jack's idea.

"Oh no, you don't, I will not allow this. He has been through enough. Please, stop this now! His life is not an option!" John walked to Mark and held him, pushing his face into Mark's neck and hair, he breathed in the smell of his lover. "No, I won't lose you. Not like this." He was sobbing.

Hugging on to him Mark said. "John, it will be okay. Let's get some rest. We can't do anything until we get some sleep. You will see it is the right thing to do. Jack, is there some place where John and I could go?"

Jack understood. They need one more time together. Just incase it was the last, which Jack hoped it wasn't. He never stopped admiring the way Mark coolly reacted to the worst of situations. He asked Ianto to show them to what they called the 'mattress room,' and old mob term used for places that the gangs would go to during wartime. With that, the two left the others to finalize the plans.

They made their bed in silence, each glancing up at the other. John was afraid to upset Mark anymore. All he wanted was to make love to him. He was feeling very sensitive and he had a feeling why. He was very fertile. In his eyes Mark gave this away that he knew about it. "Do you want me to get pregnant?" John asked.

"Yes, if you want. I want you to have something of me, just in case." Leaning in, he captured John's lips, the kiss reached to the furthest parts of his soul. He wanted so much to spend the rest of his days with John. John was already deep in lust from just a kiss.

He removed his shirt and sat on the already made bed. He studied Mark before he asked the question that bothered him. He fumbled for the right words. "You had a child with your Master, right?" Mark nodded and sadly smiled, pain seeping out of his eyes. "Show me how you made love with him. Do that for me and I will never ask another thing about your life with him." John's face was a confused mess; he was worried yet some how excited at the same time.

Mark brushed up next to John as he crawled onto the bed. The kiss was warm and full of love. "If that is what you want, yes I will." He felt the rush of blood and he began to enter John's mind.

End Part 46 TBC


	49. Chapter 47

The new day came to quickly for the lovers wrapped in each other's arms in various parts of the Hub. James and Nick were all one mass of blankets and sheets. Jack and Ianto were spread out on the bed, facing bottom to top with barely any covers and Gwen and Rhys were on the couch in a very married state of sleep. Dan and Sally were, well let's just say nowhere to be found. But somewhere, a new romance had begun.

It seemed that crises brought out the best and the worst in people and Dan, being afraid of the future, confessed some things to this not so girl next door. Well, the birds and the bees did their best to show him what he had been missing all this time. In the distant dawn of the Hub, somewhere in its vast underground dwelling, a young man got his first taste of sex.

There was a strange reaction in regards to Janet and the other resident Weevils. It seemed that they reacted to the amorous state the Hub was in. Jack made note of it in his log many days later.

"_The night we were stuck in the Hub in a semi lockdown state, we did our best to pass the time in our own manner. Which, not surprisingly, was in a very heightened state of amore. Well, I guess I have to tone it down a little. The truth be told, I wish we all could have shared and part took of each other like the good old days. Ah and yes, Ianto just hit me for that, having just glanced over my shoulder as I wrote it. The ring I got him should get me out of the preverbal doghouse. But yes, the Weevils…They went nuts at one point and started humming and tapping on things. I assumed that it was because of all the loose unbridled passion that was set free. We soon discovered it was Mark and John. Whatever went on with them, led to the Weevil "band" to occur." End Log._

John was sleeping so soundly as Mark gazed at his beautiful high cheekbones and the softness of his brow. He reached to touch his face and stopped. Instead he committed the details to memory. And if he lived, he would put it to canvas. He wanted to live, he sensed the twins growing in John. He wanted to see his family, this time in one piece. He sighed as John stirred.

Hazel eyes met his lover's brown ones. "Good morning," he said as he stretched. "How did you sleep?" John propped himself up on his elbow and reached for Mark's face.

Mark met him half way and said, "I didn't. I was watching you all night." He finished the kiss. John was warm and alive. He was peaceful and content with in his lover's presents. They made love in an amazing way and Mark was aware of the side effects that John would have. Not that they were bad. But maybe he would be a little needy until he got used to it. Because now that Mark showed him how his Master and he did it, it was not 'just sex,' anymore. It was much more serious. He hoped that he would be able to show John more.

"So," John said as he pulled away. "Are we parents yet um, did it work?" He flushed as the glance from his lover to his stomach.

Mark lit up the room with the smile on his face. "Oh yes! Most definitely yes!" He reached for John and gently pulled him into his arms. "Twins, I think? I believe that is how it went." He whispered in his ear. "But they are still dividing. So we have to wait a few weeks. I can't read embryos, no matter how smart their genetics are." He pulled away from John to kiss is tender lips and bring him back to the state they had been at just a short time ago. At this rate, Mark thought we might as well just stay here a bit and reenact last night. "I have an idea, let me show you, John." The connection was made, and they were lost again in their happy bliss.

Jack tried to sleep, but watched Ianto all night long instead. And of course the Weevil serenade didn't help. He couldn't help but love the Welshman curled up next to him more and more every day. They decided on a ceremony in a few months or so give or take circumstance that would be out of their control. He also knew it to a mater of if they lived until that time. Jack would make sure it happened. He stroked the hair out of Ianto's eyes, which was getting long. Jack tried to remember the last time Ianto had been to a barbershop. But there was something about the slightly longer hair that made Jack very turned on to this Welsh pal of his. Another thing was he could spend an eternity thinking up nicknames for Ianto Jones. Only Jack had that kind of luxury. Ianto would have to work harder on working out nicknames for him in the shortened amount of time they had together. Was it honest to hope for a hundred and fifty years?

He giggled slightly. Another trait that Ianto seemed to bring out in the time weary old soul was giggling. He never thought that he would ever giggle. 'Ah, Mr. Jones,' Jack thought. 'You do have a way of working under the skin and into the muscles. Well, one in particular.' He stopped when he felt eyes on him; Ianto's to be exact.

"You're a thinking dirty thoughts concerning me again." He frowned up at Jack.

"What makes you say that?" Jack tried his best to make himself convincing. He failed. He was never good a lying to Ianto "lie detector" Jones. Yet again another name added to the list. Jack mused that was one hundred to Ianto's one. Jack wasn't even sure if "Sir" even counted as a nickname.

"Because you are smirking, you do that when you are thinking of me in a sexual manner. I see it all the time. You just don't realize that I do." He propped himself up and rubbed his hand up and down Jack's arm. The rumpled look to the pale Welshman, the stale smell from their activities the night before and the look in Ianto's eyes, made Jack just a little bit excited. Okay, maybe a hell of a lot excited.

"Ianto, I really think that we need to, well you know, I really need to have you right now." Jack grabbed the younger man's face and pulled him into a delicious morning kiss. Jack could feel the heat between them grow.

Ianto pulled away to get more comfortable. "Oh, anything you want Captain Beefcake! I think that makes two nicknames now?" Ianto laughed at the look on Jack's face.

Jack growled as he took Ianto one more time to Heaven's gate.

"It is like a sex party in this place," Rhys said to Gwen. "What the hell is going on?" He could hear sounds of pleasure all around him. He just didn't know where it was coming from. Now Rhys was no prude, but he didn't think it was right to make love to Gwen at the place were she worked. But now he was beginning to wonder what the hell went on when he wasn't there.

"Ah Rhys, this isn't how it normally is. It is just a lot of tension. Right now we don't know if we will see another day. I think if we were to shag right here, it would be fine."

Rhys looked at his beautiful wife and fell on her like a rabid dog. No one cared that they were having a moment together.

Dan looked at Sally and swallowed hard. "Um, does this make us a couple?" He asked with the schoolboy shyness he had the whole time they had been intimate. He blushed when he realized she was staring at him. He must seem like such a dork to this wonderful, smart, sexy woman. He fidgeted when he got no answer.

Sally moved closer and kissed him, hair falling down in front of her face; he pushed it out of her eyes to look at the shyness she also carried. With a new wave a confidence, he kissed her deeply. She in turn, fell into his arms and was for once completely satisfied.

When John and Mark approached the main room of the Hub hand in hand, they came upon Jack, Ianto, James, Nick, Dan and Sally standing in the autopsy room.

John was the first to speak but was silenced by the sound of Gwen moaning. "Are they…" he said with a look of ill on his face.

Mark giggled at his lover. "What, you're going to be a father and you go all 21st century on me? I would like to say we were… not too long ago."

It was then that the pair realized all eyes have shifted to them. "What?" They both said together.

Nick swooned a little as James almost missed catching him while he took in the statement. "Huh, what?" was all he was capable of doing.

Dan looked as confused as Sally and Ianto. And Jack looked - well it was hard to read Jack's face, as the rather happy Mark looked at John then at his best friend. Mark knew that they would have to have a long talk in a short while. He nodded and continued with his grinning.

"Yes I'm going to have a baby. Two, according to Mark." John said, lounging against Mark as he kissed him. He seemed to be very attached to the young man. It was almost possessive. Jack took note of his former partner's actions. Mark better have good reason for John's being clingy. He was also wondering why Dan and Sally were practically undressing each other. What the hell, was the Cardiff Rift of Love working over time? He was beginning to wonder, if yesterday was all a dream and then he heard the line for the main number of Torchwood ring, and Gwen going, "Oh yes Rhys, Oh yes!"

"Right! There it is. We have to go and get the phone." Ianto was the first to walk passed the couch and go right for the phone.

Following close and yes it was close behind Ianto, was Jack. "Oh my, and to think that you never wanted to partake in naked hide and seek." Jack was looking right at them.

"Oh shit, Jack!" Rhys was up and had his pants on before the others entered the room. Gwen was hiding in the blanket, which she used to wrap herself up and left the room. "Sorry!" Rhys blushed as he went to follow.

"I'm not cleaning that couch! It is rubbish now! When the crisis is diverted we are so couch hunting!" Ianto yelled over his shoulder as he was entering stuff into the computer.

"You didn't say that when we used it!" Jack shouted back, causing Ianto to widen his eyes for a brief moment. He fluently went back to his typing. Dan glanced at the couch and then at Sally, before going to his station. Sally went to hers while Jack was on the phone.

James was staring at John. "You want to know how, I can see it in you face. Well, why don't you take a look and find out for yourself. Jack, can I be excused?"

Jack glanced over at John and nodded. Mark still couldn't read his thoughts but something was going on behind his friend's older eyes. John kissed Mark with a renewed passion as he went to leave with James and a still pale and shaken looking Nick.

Nick glanced at Mark, and mouthed "how?" Mark smiled and shrugged. It was something that he himself was not sure how to explain. He watched the others leave, then went up the stairs to make coffee. Something he could do, not like Ianto, but it was drinkable. Ianto was engaged in a conversation on another line. Dan typed furiously as did Sally. Mark seemed useless, yet the current crisis was entirely his fault.

With heaviness in his soul, he made the coffee. Lost in the thoughts from the last 8 years of his life, he didn't hear Jack close the gap by standing next to him.

"A Boeshane penny for your thoughts." He smiled at his friend. It was something he enjoyed doing. Despite it all he was glad that they had found each other.

Mark handed Jack a cup of coffee and took one for him self. "You would need a lot more than a penny." He kind of let a small grin go. It was wiped away fast as the memory of his Dad came back. "We need to talk. Now." Mark led the way to Jack's office.

Jack didn't like the tone of this. Matter of fact, Jack wasn't very happy about this whole situation.

End Part 47 TBC


	50. Chapter 48

The click of the knob told Mark that the outside world had been left behind to the quiet confines of Jack's office. Walking over to the couch to make him self more comfortable for the conversation he dreaded, Mark's attention was drawn to an object on Jack's desk. He glanced at it for a moment and then beamed at the trinket he knew all too well. Picking it up carefully, he held it gently as if it was going to vanish with a mere thought.

"You kept this?" He questioned Blue. For now it was Blue he needed to talk to. Not Jack. Jack was the outside world. Jack was the after time, after their time. Now he was Andy. He was trying his hardest to be both when he wanted nothing more than to disappear. To be nothing, but that was not what the cosmic joke had in store for him. It was becoming more and more apparent each day. And John was the light at the end of the dark and lonely road. Now it was even brighter as he was about to be a father.

He handed the paperweight back to Blue. Playing with it in his hands, Blue smiled at his friend. "You made it for me in class. You said the perfect rounded ball for the perfect rounded friendship. Still don't know what that meant. You laughed when I asked. What were we, thirteen?" He rolled the green and yellow swirled ball around a few times in his hands and put it back in its spot on the desk.

Andy's eyes slit at Blue as he smiled. Blue knew it was a sign of stress. "And I'll still never tell you. Take it my grave, I will." He looked at his best friend and regretted those words. Too many times in his life it was almost that. He shuddered with the thought of how long he could keep tempting fate and cheating death. Time must run out at some point.

But would time run out for Jack Harkness? Would that round ball see the end of the universe as well? With that thought he looked into Jack's Boeshane ocean blue eyes. The thought that came to Andy was the first time he gave Blue his name. He looked at the water and then to his champion. It was the only real name that matter, then and now. He would forever be Blue when they were like this. Jack was for when they were back once again in the 21st century. Right now it was a timeless zone just of them.

"Andy?" Blue grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "Just say it. I think I know what it is about. Whatever is on your mind, however you feel it might hurt or upset, or enlighten me just say it. I owe you so much. You have never asked anything." Blue took Andy's mouth with his. It was a sweet kiss that last a moment. But it was the same as always. Leaving Andy a little confused as to where he really was.

Sounds of the office, the smell of old coffee and Blue, brought him back. "I will ask you one thing." A soft caress brushed Blue's cheek. "Take care of John and the children if anything happens to me. Please, I know it is a lot, but he will be so lost without me right now."

Blue's face was showing the confusion going through his mind. "Andy, what does that mean? He would miss you, but John is so strong. How could he give up if you're gone? He has a part of you inside him. He wouldn't do any harm to his children!" Blue sought his friend's eyes to see if he was convincing.

Andy bit his lip. The next bit was hard to explain. Blue was about to hear what the whole truth was. "I loved my Master, the mind probe gave me my real memories back. I gave him a child that they took away from me. To keep me safe, he gave me to Darby. Otherwise those "creatures" would have killed me. My usefulness had worn out. Blue, my Master loved me as well, he really did, and I saw his thoughts. But I guess he was good at keeping the whole truth, or maybe just the thought of being happy again and having a baby blocked the truth. The truth that he was trying to tell me all along but couldn't. He was under orders. He had no choice." He paused to sit down. Blue perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"Did he want you or was that just by order? If he loved you, the two of you could have found another place to live, right?" Blue asked, questioning his friend.

"No, it doesn't work like that. He wouldn't have disobeyed and they would have found us. I'm pretty sure of that. I don't know. I have no way of knowing the truth. I may never know what happened to our son. I won't ask you to look for him on your journeys in the future. Maybe you could find him and see if he is okay? How he turned out? After what they did to Grey and your Dad, that would be out of line." A tear escaped his eye and worked its way down his cheek.

"No, you're right, I wouldn't look. Because I would not be the right person to approach him." It was wrong to say that, Blue was sure he could be a little more comforting to his friend. He just knew he had to be honest to Andy at this time. "But I could find someone who could. I don't want to talk about this now. You are not going to die!" Blue became aggravated. It was out of his character of recent times to not accept the reality of a situation. But Andy was going to be the one that broke all protocol. Blue owed it to John and him to see it though and bring Andy home safe.

The easy smile scared Blue as Andy said, "If you say so, I'll try. There is something you should know about John. He is under the influence of a mind technique that my Master used on me. In time he will come back to normal, but for the first three weeks he is going to be a little child like and possessive. So he will be a wreck if anything happens to me."

Blue's looked confused and scowled at his friend that he had manipulated John the way he had. "What made you do this? Was it so you could get him pregnant?" Blue was close to being angry.

"I asked him first. He needed to know what 'He' did to me. He wanted to have a baby with me. I don't know what made him want that. I wanted it because he would have something of me. Is that so wrong?" Tears left his eyes and trailed down his soft skin.

Andy was a beauty. Blue thought he was never going to see one such as him. He felt bad for being upset. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I can't stop this cycle you and I are in. We seem to be into hurting each other. Me more than you, it would seem. I will take care of them. John and your children will never want for anything." Slowly he moved to his former lover and knelt in front of him. Andy reached for the warmth that was his best friend. The two held on for a long while.

"My father killed our son, Blue." He whispered softly to the man he would always love. The pain was great, as both began to relive that long gone event which bought about the tragic loss of a child and the end of their relationship in due time.

"How do you know this? When did you find out?"

"When I had that moment after the mind probe. I learned a lot of things. But that was the most revealing. He told me that he poisoned me to make me miscarry. You corrupted me in his eyes. He didn't want my life ruined anymore. How wrong he was, right?"

Blue held onto his friend. Part of him believing what he was saying was true, the other part thinking that Andy was now insane. He wept at this. It took awhile for him to stop. But Andy was loyal as always and held on for the sake of his friend. Try as he might, Andy still couldn't read the mind of this man called Jack Harkness. So he had no clue what Blue was really thinking.

"Did they, did they change you Andy? Make you more powerful with your abilities?"

"Yes. I won't tell you how. It is not for human ears, and it would kill you if you knew how they did it. It is so horrid." He wept as well and cried out as if he was pain. The memories opened and flooded his mind with their unpleasantness.

"Easy, easy, it is okay, let it go Andy, let it all out. I've got you. I won't let go again, now or ever. You are safe." He gripped the young man in his arms. Rubbing his back, Blue calmed Andy down. He pushed away to wipe the tears with his shirtsleeve. It was Boeshane all over again these two friends united in horrible every day events. They were to little boys again, fighting in the world of men.

Ianto's page brought them back into the real world. Their 'friends' had made their demands. In no time they were back to being Mark and Jack again. And the past was once again in the past. It was now the future's turn.

End Part 48 TBC


	51. Chapter 49

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe that after what, less than one night I can tell you are pregnant. John, how is this possible?" James tilted his head at John in question, which made Nick wish he were home in bed. Not alone of course. James just looked so sexy that Nick had other thoughts blocking the insane man being pregnant one. It was a good place to be in one's own mind.

John rubbed his midsection, a habit that would be with him as long as he carried. He was smiling acting very giddy. "It wasn't like this the last time. I can feel what is happening. Mark said that it would pass. God, I hope not. It is amazing. I can feel them forming." He was in his own little world as he closed his eyes and felt his children become.

"Wait, what? Them?" Nick stammered and then gripped for the table behind him. He felt like he was having massive sympathy pains for John. "James, I don't feel so good." He slid to the floor and began to vomit.

James was at his lover's side. "Don't tell me, you too? Damn it Nick, I thought we were careful!" He joked, but then he realized there was nothing to joke about, Nick was burning up. "Nick, what is it, what do you feel? John, give me a hand with him."

John hesitated but then gave James a hand, lifting Nick up and helping him to the table. He placed his hand on his stomach to make sure they were not interrupted in their forming. He returned to James said. "What is it?"

"John, I don't know!" He was panicking as Nick began to sweat and mutter as the fever climbed within him. James went to get a blanket as Nick convulsed with the chills. "John, get out of here!" The doctor yelled. "I don't know what this is." John looked confused like this didn't make sense, then he remembered the twins.

"I'll get Jack!" He paused to see if James even heard him. The doctor was frantically running test and checking stats with extreme efficiency that John wondered if James was human at all. "He will be fine," he heard a voice say. He shook his head and wondered if he was hearing things and turned to leave the room.

The main room of the Hub was very busy. Jack seemed to be in a heated discussion with someone. John came to where Mark was standing out of the range of the video link, but in view of a smaller one. He seemed to be giving Jack instructions. "Jack, tell him you have me. That once you they are given the moonstone and me they are to leave." He smiled when he saw John.

The reaction to those words had made John's heart skip a beat. "What are you talking about?" He stammered and blinked, frowning at his lover like he just entered a dream. He swayed a little and shook himself to steady his balance.

Mark was right there and helped John into a chair. He gently kissed his brow and rested his hand on John's stomach. The twins were taking a lot of John's energy. Mark was a little responsible for the dilemma. Having no knowledge of his future, he rushed the whole process to achieve conception. This way his true love would have something of his. Some part of Mark to keep so he wouldn't feel so alone. Now with Jack support, knowing that John would be cared for in all ways, Mark could concentrate on what needed to be done.

After the discussion in the office, Jack understood that the only way to stop this was to present Mark to them. He motioned to Ianto who went to tie Mark up and make it look like he was Torchwood's prisoner. Before Ianto had a chance, Mark ripped his own shirt and messed his hair up to make it look like he had been roughed up a little bit.

"I'd make a comment, but now is not the time. Are you okay with this?" Ianto felt a new kinship growing with Jack's oldest friend.

Mark smiled his signature smile at Ianto. "Yes, of course. John, are you okay? Is something wrong?" He looked at the father of his children with concern. "The babies, what did James say?" Mark made a move to touch John but realized he was tied.

John shook his head. "It isn't them, Nick fell suddenly very ill, Ianto. James asked me to leave, in case…" He couldn't finish the thought.

Ianto was floored. "What do you mean? He was fine a little while ago." The momentary look of panic left as Ianto resumed protocol. "John, please say they don't know you?"

John looked at the screen. "I know them. I can't help Ianto." John replied as if reading Ianto's thought. Mark took note of this. John was developing some abilities of his own.

"Dan, please come here?" Ianto spoke into his headset.

With a gulp, Dan acknowledged Ianto's instructions and watched as Torchwood's second look toward the autopsy bay. One day they would have to have a better place for the sick and injured, Dan thought. He waited for his cue.

Despite it all John started laughing. "You really think they are going to believe that you are a thug, dressed like that." John waved his hand at Dan's shirt. It was a picture of the Power Puff Girls.

"What's wrong, it is a very retro shirt, cost me a fortune on eBay." Shocked at the others looks Dan grumbled to himself about the older generation's priorities.

"Right, wear this." John removed his jacket and gave it to Dan. Ianto adjusted it and then they both tweaked his hair and instructed him how to act in front of the video stream. The dark leather hardened Dan's appearance to almost threatening. "Do not slouch, keep your eyes averted and tug at Mark every so often. And don't say a word. That damn teenage voice of yours will ruin it."

"I'll have you know, I have a lovely voice!" The 'voice' part went a little south and Dan blushed. He adverted his eyes.

"There that's it, head down. Do you have this in hand John?" Ianto was gone before he got answer.

Mark was watching Jack to see how the negotiations were going as he began to lose the feeling in his hands. Mark started at Dan after they had finished with him. "Wow! He is scary."

John smiled at his lover. "Don't get any ideas!" He leaned in and kissed Mark hard on the lips. "I like you tied up. I'll keep the thought for later." He winked at Mark and turned to Dan.

The waiting game began. Nick's fever rose and James had Ianto go get all the ice he could and sheets they could dip in cold water. James was frantic as Nick's fever went to 107. Too high to be safe, if something didn't change soon, Nick would be dead.

"James!" Ianto begged at James as they began the process of bringing Nick's fever down.

"I wont let him die, Ianto, I promise. I just found him." James sad eyes reached for Ianto's understanding.

"It is just, I was wondering, can you spare me for a moment while I look something up."

"Why you have an idea?" James interested in the other Jones was peaked with hope.

"I think so. There was something in the news paper yesterday about a lot of cases of high fevers being treated at the hospitals in the area." Ianto went over to the computer terminal and began to frantically typing trying to piece together any information that would save his cousin. James watched as he packed ice around Nick's head. Nick squirmed in discomfort.

Jack was growing tired. Sebastian was being too smug and nothing was being accomplished. It was almost like Sebastian was trying to piss Jack off, or he didn't know what he was talking about. But when the conversation came around to socks, Jack was blowing steam out of his ears.

"Captain Harkness, I never wear socks. My feet would never allow it. But I think you get my meaning when I say that the skin is a very delicate and any roughness can cause complication. Especially with humans and their need for wearing socks. Like what would happen if some socks got exposed to a virus and it infected the body through the feet. There could be a few deaths. One of your own my have something that the rest of you could get. He had to have clean socks and bought them on his way back to base the other day. Might be wearing them now." Sebastian smiled at the head of Torchwood 3.

Mark's thoughts raced as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. His face fell as he glanced at John. Something just made sense.

"Socks what the fuck?" Deciding that maybe it would be better to kill them, Jack looked at John. Making eye contact with Mark, John then spoke to Jack through the headset. "Jack, Nick is sick, really sick!"

Being aware that Mark couldn't properly return the head set to his head, John tried to help. He became dizzy feeling a twinge in his abdomen. The room began to feel like it was moving slower. He sucked in his breath.

"John you don't look too good. Untie me Dan!" Dan obeyed and Mark caught John before he hit the floor. "No, no, no, no, John it is going to be okay. John please honey talk to me!" Mark went to touch the pale looking skin and it was wet and clammy with fever.

Dan looked on as and felt helpless. Jack was staring at the camera. He paused as he frowned and pursed his lips, brow knit in confusion. "Sebastian, what the hell are you talking about?" His voice elevated slightly allow his lack of control to show along with his discomfort in knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Captain, you have a virus in the house. And not all of you will make it. Turn over the runt, please. We know he killed our beloved Darby. It is our right to take him and the moonstone. He played all of us like fools. Now you are protecting him when he is using you like he did Darby. What did he use the 'I was raped' line? He is a liar and a thief! And a murderer! It is our right to take him and do with him as we see fit. I want the moonstone. If you give me what I want, I'll give you the antidote. Now all this talk has made me in the mood for some good old fashion fun. You have one hour." The line went dead.

"I never got to my terms. Hey don't you dare hang up on me! Ianto! Did you trace the call?" Ianto was nowhere insight. "Where did Ianto disappear to?" Jack bellowed.

"Jack, get over here! " Mark yelled from John's side. John was slumped over in the chair; sweat pouring off his face and obviously in pain. "James and Ianto are trying to get Nick's fever down. Oh God. John, just hang on, please. He is going in to convulsions, Jack help!" Mark panicked as John began to shake uncontrollably.

On the street the virus was touching many; they fell ill all over the city. The hospitals were being over loaded and it spilled over into office buildings, schools and churches. Cardiff was fast becoming a death zone in a matter of moments, from a pair of socks.

"This can't be happening, I won't let anything happen to him and the twins, Nick or anyone. I can stop this." Mark's face was contorted in pain and heartache as he realized that yet again others were suffering because of his actions. His mind flashed to three little boys running on the beach with a ball in the far away future. He brushed away the moisture from John's forehead with his shirt. He kissed those lips he would never harm, looked at the face that had given him such hope and thought of the two important lives that hung on his next move. "Jack, get Sebastian. Tell him yes, find out where the exchange is to take place and I will do this alone."

Jack said nothing as his friend stared at John. What a pair two of his ex lovers made, so in love, that if either was asked to jump off a cliff to save other, he would. Jack closed his eyes to fight off this heartache. It might have been tears that he stopped, but the hopelessness in Mark's return gaze made him hesitate in his conviction for a brief moment. His friend mattered more then this crap the great cosmic joke kept throwing at them. But to convince Mark other wise, Jack might as well tried to move a mountain with a sonic screwdriver.

"No I'll go with you. I want you to have a transmitter on." Jack was not going to take no for answer.

"They might find it on me, we don't have time for a implant. Jack, this is nuts, let's just end this, please!" Mark was beside himself with grief. John moaned, lolling his head as his obvious discomfort became apparent. He was in agony and Mark could feel every bit of the illness as John went through it, so could the cells as they divided. "Damn it Jack, do something, I'm going to lose all of them!"

Jack was at a loss. He was unsure what to do, each way he knew the outcome, and someone was going to lose. A voice from long ago was reading a line from a book, that defined so much of Jack's later belief systems. He spoke. "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one. I'll get him on the line. But I'll go with you. We end this today. No one needs to die." His heart broke at the look on his friend's face.

Circles, always circles bring him back to a time when life was new, fresh and dangerous. He never quite got out of the patterns that a pair of small boys started. Carved in time, through the Universe and beyond to what ever may exist after. He would bring Mark back to John safely and then they could all begin again.

End Part 49 TBC


	52. Chapter 50

Sebastian stood proud and smug after he received the phone call. "I told you that brat killed Darby. We never would have been able to track him this far. He was too clever for that. Well though I can't say that it bothers me that Darby is gone. I still wish it were me that had killed him. Mark had no right to take that from me. But I'm sure I can get other forms of satisfaction from the pest"

Klian was the only one in the room. She frowned at the maniac known as Sebastian. "I think the shop keeper gave away the Mark part. But it is a relief to know that Asher is gone and the runt is responsible. A little poetic justice, don't you think? It's always the pretty ones. You got to watch out for them." She smiled which made Sebastian, snicker.

"Yes, the pretty ones." Sebastian smiled making Klian back away from him. She went to leave. At this moment she was having a serious problem dealing with him. She had a feeling that he was not going to let any of them live. Once he had Mark, he'd have no need for them anymore. She needed an escape plan and she needed it fast.

"I wouldn't try anything, my dear. Remember, my love, I know you too well!" He grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. With one swift motion, he had her lips.

She reacted to the kiss; it was like the ones he used to give her. When there was no Darby Asher, the moonstone was a children's tale and the only thing that mattered was the two of them. They were happy then, he was not into the dead then, that was that damn assignment the agency asked him to do.

Sebastian had been a warm, caring person, once. She laughed a little at the thought. But it had been true, so true. The Time Agency poster agent, he was what they all wanted to be. He tutored all of them and he loved and respected his students. John Hart was one of his, before he became known as John Hart. They loved their teacher, and he was proud of them all.

But that assignment changed him. She remembered how her old lover came back and was twisted in his head. He pushed her away. And then he became obsessed with inflicting pain on her. She ended it, and went to the Agency heads for answers and out of love begged him to help him.

They told her that they didn't care what happen to him. He completed the mission, and frankly that was all that mattered. If she wanted to act like a hurt lovesick child then that was her problem. But in their eyes the "improvement' in Sebastian was much needed. He was an asset now. Klian was crushed and left the agency weeks later.

Sebastian had moved on to Darby Asher by then, usurping his old student's John Hart's position and pushing him out the door of Asher's residence along with all of his belongings. The Agency was not pleased with John's lack of conviction in his assignment. He could have at least tried to keep his position. He was investigating Asher and all. But something rather dangerous behind Sebastian's eyes brought out the fear in John Hart. He didn't feel like dying, not just yet. So he jumped ship as the saying goes and was assigned to a very green kid who went by Blue Perry. By John's suggestion he changed his name. They fell in love.

Klian became aware of Sebastian again when he showed up at her door. Ruffled and ranting, he told her of how he was replaced by some young thing that had Darby had wrapped around his little dick. He was pacing and telling the story of how this little child that Darby bought as a pet was fast becoming everything to Darby. The child was a cunning fox that had manipulated his way into Darby's bed on a permanent level. Every day Darby was falling more and more for the boy, he told Sebastian to leave.

Klian tried to console him but he was not that kind of upset. He was plotting the demise of Mark. The one thought was to get rid of the runt, which would allow the whole thing to go back to normal. The thing is there was no normal with Sebastian anymore. There was only abnormal. Sebastian had become a sadist.

Klian couldn't find out what it was that happen to him on that assignment, just one thing. A planet by the name of Balaned, it was a dark world that was akin to hell in many legends. Being trapped there Sebastian had learned to survive. In her eyes, The Time Agency wanted to take this warm human being and turn him in to a twisted death master by putting him on the planet known as "Death" by many. Sebastian would never be able to come back to what he was before.

Klian wept for her lost lover, but knew that she had to stand by him. She never watched him 'work,' but she would often hold him when bits of the real him, the true man, would fall through the rebuilt Sebastian. Over time, the mad man won and the sweet caring, loving man known by many as beloved teacher was lost. She wrapped her arms round herself and wept for the loss of such beauty and the end of the Time Agency that she believed in. And then she joined his world.

Now things were a little too much again. She followed him out of the love lost, but now she was remembering the honest times. She couldn't take it anymore. "No, I won't fall for you again. Sebastian, I'm done. I can't pretend that I hope you are coming back to me. Kill me or let me go. Either way I'll be free of you, but not what I have done for you. That, I take with me. If you ever loved me, then you will know that I simply can't do this anymore. The city is dying because of your obsession with Mark. So Darby is dead. Good! That is what I say! One less sick pig, like you."

She knew it was over before the last words left her lips. The pain reached the center of her mind and it was clear that she was leaving this world. "Well at least it will be quick, I can thank you for not playing with me." She watched her blood flow from the knife in her chest staining her shirt.

He held her as she slumped to the floor. "It was the least I could do for you my sweet. I'm not all bad, but you understand, there was no other choice. I still remember some of what we had. Besides…" He looked at her dead face and a tear fell and landed on her nose. He bent down and licked the salty drop before taking his last warm kiss from his heart. The beeping of his VM disturbed the momentary lapse back to his old self. He pushed Kalian's warm corpse away. He would use it later, unless of course he had Mark in his hands by then. His pants grew tighter at the thought.

It was Harkness. "Yes Captain, have we decided to change our socks yet?" He warmly smiled at the handsome devil on the other side of the conversation.

Jack flinched at the tone in Sebastian's voice. "Yes, he is all yours." He pushed Mark into view. "Where should I bring this piece of trash?" He controlled his features by putting on his best poker face and smiled warmly back at the pain giver. Jack had a bad feeling about this.

Mark didn't look into the eyes of the man who he had wronged indirectly. He need to end this by giving himself to this man, so be it, there was no other way. Jack need not know the whole plan. The decision to spare Jack the details was costing Mark dearly. Foolish yes, were his actions, but he would gladly give himself up to spare the others he loved. He thought of what if it was Ianto laying there ill instead of Nick. It could be. If Jack lost him, Mark could never live with himself. 'I'm doing this for you, all of you,' he thought to his friend. For a brief moment, Jack had his mind open to Mark. If that thought made it past the barrier, Mark never knew.

"Well, it must be my birthday and Christmas all in one! I will send you the coordinates and just you and the brat should show up. No reason to get everyone involved."

"Fine by me. It would be fantastic to meet you after all this. Maybe we could talk for a bit over drinks?" Jack flirted. He was hoping to pique Sebastian's interests away from Mark. He was surprised by Sebastian's response.

"Maybe I give you a call next time I'm in the area. But busy, busy, see you in what 20 minutes." He ended they call with the transmission of his location.

"Dan, get the SUV ready. I'm going to check on John and Nick. Anyone else feeling ill?

"No Jack, I think the rest of us are fine." Gwen replied. She was still trying to grasp her head around all that was happening. After all this time, she was still lost on the way Jack moved in rapid succession from one instant to the next. Lately he had become more intense, the addition of John and Mark, had her wondering if she was really cut out for this job. She was not as swift as the others. She needed to prove herself. "Jack, I'm going too."

"Me too." Sally chimed in. Dan nodded his reply after Sally. "After all, Ianto should stay here with Nick. Rhys could help as well. I think James has enough help then." She grinned at Jack daring him to question her.

He proudly smiled at them, with tears in his eyes. "Sure, but you all stay in the SUV as back up. No heroics. I'm not ready to lose any of you. That is an order!" Jack exposed his fears to the others. Admitting them didn't make them any less but it did help in dealing with them.

"Sir, yes Sir!" was heard from all three.

Mark giggled at their response and went to find John, he need to say goodbye. He doubted if this time the cosmic joke that was his life was going to let him return. He found John on a makeshift bed being tended to by James. They had stabilized Nick for the time being and now it was John's turn. Mark looked at the pale ashen face of his lover, and pouted. He had no energy to cry. He just felt numb, as if each new step brought him closer to his death sentence. He wished that is wasn't so.

"How are they, James?" The question sounded slow coming out of his mouth, he felt like he was moving that way as well. He glanced around, taking in every detail of the room as well as John and holding it close to his heart. He didn't want to leave.

"They are holding on, Ianto is going through the medical records with UNIT now to see if there is something there. All we can do is keep the fever down. I don't know what this is going to do to the babies, Mark. I don't have that kind of knowledge." James looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

Mark wrapped his arms around James and caressed his mind with hope. James fell into the strong hold and understood that Mark was saying good-bye.

"Please try to come back, my friend, they are going to need you." James meant he was going to need him as well. In this short time, Mark had made a bigger imprint on him more than people he had known his whole life. If it weren't for Mark, he wouldn't have Nick.

James moved away to give Mark some time with John.

John briefly opened his eyes when he felt the familiar presence of Mark. "We love you!" was all he said before he drifted away. Mark leaned in to kiss his feverish lips and then his forehead. He implanted a message for John to have when he recovered. He hoped he recovered, but even Mark's powers gave him no clue to the outcome, or the future.

It was in this manner that Jack found Mark. "It is time," he said softly. Mark rose and shook his shoulders as if brushing a side the present in order to step into the next part of the future.

Jack saw the strength his friend possessed as he stood tall and proud. Catching Jack's eyes he said, "I'm ready, lets go."

End Part 50 TBC


	53. Chapter 51

Warning: Violence and suggested Rape.

They arrived at the abandoned building that Sebastian provided the address for. Jack and Mark walked slowly into the main room and were surprised that they had not been gunned down then and there. Jack was hoping that his reflexes would allow him to take out the others before Mark was killed. He needed to believe in his own abilities now more than anything.

Sebastian's voice echoed. "Heads up!" He threw something down at the Captain.

Jack caught the vial and twirled it around in his palm before he put it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"I have no malice for the people of this planet or time Captain, it is just that lying sack of crap next to you. He is the problem. Now with that solved, you can have your world back. Oh, but not your life." The gun fired and hit Jack square in the center of his forehead. He fell flat on his back staring vacantly straight up into nothing. "Don't worry, Mark." Sebastian appeared next to Mark and grabbed him. "His friends in the car will take care of him." He let his lips linger on Mark's neck. Bile crept into Mark's mouth when the realization hit him that he was no longer allowed to be a living member of this universe. "Time to go." Sebastian took his lips in a rough kiss as they disappeared into thin air.

Mark was too much in shock at seeing Jack's dead face to say anything as the Vortex light took him to an unknown place.

Back in the Hub, John awoke with a start. He fought the illness that gripped him as he tried to sit up. Ianto was there in moments. "John relax, you are going to pull the IV out of your arm." He gently persuaded John back down on the pillow.

"He has Mark, Ianto. Sebastian has Mark. Jack is dead. Ianto, please find Mark! Please!" The energy use proved to be too much and John collapsed into unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that about?" Rhys asked.

"Don't know." He tapped his earpiece. "Jack it is your loving companion Ianto, please tell me you are still breathing?" When there was no response, Ianto went to the computer to make sure that there was a connection. "Jack this isn't funny, damn it, respond please!" There was no Captain-like response. "Gwen, Jack's not answering. I'm assuming the worst. You have my permission to go into the building. All of you use caution." He looked at Rhys who was scared for his wife.

Back in the SUV in the back of the building Gwen replied. "Sure Ianto,"

She glanced at the others as they prepared themselves to enter the building. Sally softly brushed her hand over Dan's arm as the walked towards the door. It was slight but the meaning was there. Rhys was not that far from her mind. It was at this point that she said if she survived, she would rethink some of the things in her life.

The first thing she saw was Jack in the middle of the floor. Mark was nowhere to be found. She ran to his side just as he let out a gasp of air that signaled he returned to the world of the living. The wound healed before her eyes, so much like the first time she saw him die, that it made her shiver.

Jack reached for her to steady him. "Really Gwen, we have to stop meeting like this." He smiled and then was aware of the look in her eyes. "Mark!" He jumped up, seeing his friend was not there, he began pace. "Is there no trace of him?"

Dan returned from his search. "We are the only living things here, well some rats and us. But there are three bodies, and what I think is a human corpse up on the second floor. What is left of one, anyway."

Jack just stood there, feeling like a failure. "How long were we gone for?"

"10 minutes, tops. Ianto said he couldn't get in touch with you. He never said why he was calling." Sally said as she returned and began to scan the area. "I have no trace on them. I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry for John and for you." She paused realizing the words that fell out of her mouth. She turned to finish her work.

Jack closed his eyes as the realization set in. Mark was gone. He had failed him again. For his friend to be at the hands of a mad man, one who wanted to do nothing but make him feel pain, was too much for Jack. He could no longer be strong. "Ianto." He said into his earpiece as he collapsed on to the floor. It was the last straw.

Mark yelled as his body was slammed into a stone wall as soon as he materialized. He felt blood trickle down the back of his neck. Sebastian caught him as he began to slide down the wall. The ripping of the clothes brought him back to this world. Rough hands caressed while lips kissed his body as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"You are every bit of delicious man that I have imagined." He kissed a spot below the rib cage and plunged the dagger into the soft skin he found there.

Mark let out a cry of pain and felt the blood flow. He was awake now. "Just get it over with. I don't need to hear your words. I know what you're going to do. Just shut up and do it."

"Ah, that would be no fun. You know you are going to die. But I'll make you a deal. If you try to enjoy it, I let you feel the pleasure instead of the pain. This way at least you will die in ecstasy. Wouldn't that be better?" He reached for the zipper on Mark's pants, lips returned to Mark's and sought a softer kiss. Blood trickled down his side. Another sharp pain indicated an equal wound on his other side. Mark slipped into delirium.

Ianto Jones brought Jack back to the current world. He couldn't be next to his Captain, but instead sung to him a song he knew Jack liked, something that soothed him. Okay maybe "If you want my love" by Cheap Trick wasn't the best choice, but it made Jack smile. And it was working. "Ianto," Jack said as he stood up.

"Dan is there anything yet?" Gwen asked. She was trying to avoid Jack. Something stirred inside of her, that old feeling she thought she had buried when she married Rhys. Jack let his hand linger on hers for a little longer than was needed.

"No, I have nothing. I'm going to the SUV and hook up with the Hubs mainframe. Sally, keep sending me the readings, please?" She smiled her acknowledgement. If this weren't a life-threatening situation right now, he would have hugged her.

After what seemed like hours, Mark felt Sebastian lift himself off of him again. He was so weak. He kept wondering what John was doing. He was thinking about Grey as well for some reason. Sebastian flipped him over like he was a rag doll. He was beyond the pain right now. He could smell his own blood and knew it wasn't long until he could close his eyes from the light forever.

"I have to admit one thing; I can see why Darby fell for you. You are really incredible. You feel so good. Being close to you like this, I can see why he never wanted to let you go." The mad man leaned in to kiss Mark again. Savoring each taste, he was ready again.

"Want to see your face this time. But I have to improve it a little. Hey, are you still with me?" Mark gurgled his response; there was a soft moan as the blade cut him one more time. The cut began from the corner of his right eye on a diagonal to his mouth. It was though the muscle and almost through to the inside of his mouth. He sobbed silently as he felt himself slip away.

Sebastian began again as he watched Mark begin to slip away in search of eternal sleep.

"Papa, don't leave us. Not yet! Stay with us. There is one way to end this." The twins spoke to him.

He began to laugh. Sebastian began to get nervous. "What is so funny?" He licked at the open wound on Mark's face, causing Mark to hiss.

Mark stood in the Temple on his Master's home world. His Master handed him the moonstone. "For the future." "Or now!" Mark thought. He remembered that he had the thing in his pants. But where were they now? He began to grope around with his hands.

"Hey what are you up to? You are almost dead. You are such a turn on like this. Struggling and such."

Sebastian was just about to take Mark again when Mark yelled out with his last bit of strength. "NO!" As if some unforeseen force stepped in placing the moonstone in his hand. Sebastian's body began to glow.

"What the hell, what is going on?" He screamed as he watched every atom in his body, every particle begin to separated right before his eyes. He took one panicked look at Mark and screamed out an empty noise as he vanished.

Mark's breath was shallow as he began to sit up. Spotting Sebastian's VM he reached for it and pressed the button. Hoping that he was still on earth and that his call for help would reach Jack, he slipped back into the darkness.

End Part 51 TBC


	54. Chapter 52

Five hours lapsed with still no word. The Hub was brimming with activity as James and the others reproduced the simple compound that was the cure for the virus. The one problem was that they had no idea if it was going to work. There were two available to test it on. But if this was one of Sebastian's tricks, they could lose that test subject. James was at a loss as which one to use.

Nick was the sickest. John was pregnant. The choice was not easy. It was Nick in his weakened state that asked for it to be him. James was near tears as he gave Nick the injection. Nick just smiled up at him. "Whatever the outcome, I love you."

James kissed him and waited to see what would happen.

Tears fell down from Ianto's eyes as he watched the scene. His love for his cousin at the surface, he begged the powers that be not to take him. Nick was a new man and deserved another chance to live his life and be happy. It would just not be fair to take him now that he has been redeemed. Ianto waited it out with James wishing he remembered how to pray.

John stirred in fever dreams, mainly of the horrors that Mark had faced. He spoke incoherently to those who stood by. Jack being one, who having promised Mark he would watch over John and keep his family safe, was doing just that. He had Sally and the others monitoring for any signs of Mark. In his heart he was convinced that his friend was finally gone. He held John's hand and hoped that he would live along with his children.

Ianto watched Jack and his heart broke. This was like a bad dream, it just kept getting worse, and they were reaching a breaking point. Something had to give, either way; there must be an end. Jack looked like he just aged another thousand years. Ianto felt the same inside. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. His Captain's warmth was returned as his hand rested on top of Ianto's. Nothing was said, just the hands together. Words were not needed to pass between them. They knew what the other felt.

Gwen monitored the VM program that John had set up to track the Vortex movements and corresponding rift activities. A hand on her back startled her. The familiar caress told her that Rhys was behind her. "You can give a girl a fright, Mr. Williams!" She fell back into his touch.

"Sorry, Mrs. Williams. It is just you that it looked like you needed a friend right now. I'd offer a penny for them but it seems that just wouldn't be enough." He planted a kiss on top of her soft hair and began to massage her neck.

"When this is over Rhys, I'm quitting Torchwood. I think that I have seen enough." Turning to look at him, she needed to gauge his reaction. As always of late, he was supportive.

"I think that if that is what you want, then you should do it." He smiled at her. He had no doubt that it would not be over with the gang, and that she would find some way to still be a part of the team. He was sure once this whole mess was over, that Jack would think of something for her to do. Well more like Ianto. Sometimes Rhys thought his fellow Welshman was the one that called the shots of late. He was sure Jack had requested it be that way, it made his job easier and it was a big turn on for him to see his Ianto in command.

Rhys' grin had Gwen wondering. "What the hell is going on in your head now, Rhys? I hope it isn't that baby thing again. I'm still not sure about that." Smiling back at him she playfully slapped his arm.

"No, I was thinking of Jack and Ianto, actually." Frowning he realized that didn't come out right.

"Not you, too! I think the whole world thinks about them. You're not thinking of playing for the other team, are you?" The laugh that came out of her was very healing to all those in the room.

"No," he said, allowing sunny warmth of her being to bake him. "I was just thinking what I first thought when I met them and what I know about them now. It is a little hard to put into words. But they have grown."

"I guess they have." She answered as if she hadn't put much thought into it. "I guess they made some changes…" The program sounding a signal and location silenced her thoughts. "Get Jack!" She said to Rhys. "Dan, I could use your help here!"

Dan rounded the corner and slid into his station. Typing like a mad man, he soon pinpointed the location of the signal. "Got it! The warehouse where we picked up Mark's first signal."

Jack flew into the room. He studied the pattern. His face lit up with hope. Ianto was readying himself to go with Jack this time. "This could be a trap," Jack warned as he cupped his lover's chin, bringing his eyes up level with his.

"I know, but I want to go with you. Besides, I can't sit in that room anymore. Nick would want me to be helping you." Out of character and considering the emotional state that they were both in, Ianto reached for Jack and met his lips.

Jack backed away as the kiss finished. He nodded at Ianto and called for the rest to follow him. He asked Gwen to stay behind and help James with Nick and John, but Rhys he signaled to come with him. Kissing Gwen good-bye, Rhys followed Jack into the unknown.

The darkness played with him. He could hear heartbeats growing faint. Several of them seemed to be fading; one he assumed was his own. "If only I had one more chance, just one more. I would feel like I was meant to be something." He was floating, this time he didn't have the strength to go back. He let go and climbed to the stars.

He was on that planet, the one the "creatures" lived on. Its name was one that he never quite understood. But the fields were familiar. Oh, and the smells, the flowers and blue grasses, the noises of the insects and strange wild life, he knew where he was. In the distance was his Master's house. He began to run to it. "It was a dream, all a dream. I must have fallen asleep in the fields again. I need to get back, I can't let him worry." He could feel his lungs fill with air and his heart pounding as he neared the house.

He took the stairs up to the veranda two at a time. He was winded when he arrived at the top. "Master!" He cried out. "I'm sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in the field again." There was no answer. Entering the house, he was overwhelmed with the sense of comfort. Maybe his Master hadn't gotten home yet. He looked at the timepiece on the wall and it was not moving. He blinked at it and it stayed the same. Outside he heard a child laughing in play.

Mark ran back out onto the veranda. The child came running up the stairs two at a time just like he just done. He was the most amazing looking creature Mark had ever seen. He knew instantly who he was. Ramanh, his son stopped and stared at the stranger before him.

"Father, is it you?" The boy ran to Mark and hugged him. The connection of father and son coursed though Mark's body. He allowed his child to touch his mind as he fell to his knees to get a better look at his son. He was every bit his other father, the skin color and the wings, but the eyes, the eyes were his. He held the boy for a long moment and the child made cooing sounds of contentment.

"I can't believe how big you are. Ramanh, I love you so much. I'm sorry that I can't be with you. But how did you know it was me?"

The boy's face lit up with an uncharacteristic smile for this species. "Da gave me an image of you in my mind so I will never forget he who has given me life. He asked me not to let it out, it is only for me, the others shall never know. Father, I waited in my dreams for you to show up. And here you are! I love you too, Father. Even if I never will really see you, we can come here and be together, always and forever." The boy reached for his face. He studied it. "Who hurt you, father? Are you okay?" It was a simple question.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think I can come here again, Ramanh. I think I'm dead." He didn't know why he said it to his son, but something in the boy made him want to be honest.

"Silly Father," the boy smiled at him. "You can't be dead, you have to go back and take care of my sister and brother. They need you. And I need you. So why don't you go home and be with them? I'll be here for you whenever you want." He held this beautiful boy in his arms and cried out loud. "Ssshhh there, there, don't cry. Right, Da he shouldn't cry?"

Mark stiffened at the sensation of the presence behind him. He kissed his son as he rose.

"Andy, oh my Andy," his Master said into his mind.

Tears flowing even harder, he ran into his Master's awaiting arms. He swam in the smell and sensations that pumped through his body, giving him renewed strength. "I missed you," he said into the familiar skin of his lover. He reached up and they locked in a kiss that made the heavens ache with longing. Mark was drifting into a dream, feeling that he was alive again.

His Master ended the kiss and touched the gash on his face. "This is because of me; I should have kept an eye on Asher. It is my fault." He kissed his lover who melted into it only for a moment.

"No, never you, it is because I killed Asher that this happened. But I can't blame you. I won't blame you. But we can't ever be like we were. I know that now. I'm in love again."

He wouldn't lie to his Master. Never.

"I know. Ramanh keeps talking of a brother and a sister. I knew you would find love. But you are lost now. We all get lost, Andy. Time is just one of those places it happens. But through time you can find happiness. Love this man you are with, keep him safe and be happy. That is all I want you to do. But remember you are exactly where you are supposed to be. So don't worry about us. We will be here when you need us the most." He wrapped his wings around Mark and sighed. He let the words "I love you" float into Mark's mind and warm his soul.

Ramanh joined them and for one brief moment they were a family. Mark stored it in his memory for a rainy day the beauty that was theirs in the love of family. He knew he would be back. If anything to see his son grow.

"You have to go back, now. Your friends will be with you soon. Be strong and stay for them, for your family. For us." The Master took one last kiss and let Ramanh hug and kiss his father one more time before he pushed Mark off world, into the stars and headed back towards Earth. "We love you, Father!" The words floated around him as he rushed back to his body.

The smell of his own blood woke him up a little bit. One heartbeat, two, three, and four, it increased until he was fully awake. His whole body hurt. He groaned in sync with the throbbing from the cuts, stab wounds and the other type of violations that had been done to him. "God this hurts, but pain is good, silly, it means I'm still alive!" He heard himself say. He tried to sit up, but that was not an option. Falling back down, he could hear the sounds of car doors slamming and people's voices. Too weak to yell, he let his mind seek out a familiar presence. He told Jack exactly where to look.

End Part 52 TBC


	55. Chapter 53

Jack stopped in the doorway of the room where he swore Mark told him to go. In the middle of the floor Mark's body lay, trying desperately to move. Jack gave up on caution and ran to his friend, to the man who was so much more than a friend. He skidded to a halt and dropped down beside the bloody mess.

"Andy," he used his given name. "Please talk to me!" There wasn't a part of him that wasn't bloody. The two oozing wounds at his side had Jack worried. But the gash on his face had him really worried. It was still bleeding very badly. "Hey Andy, please look at me."

The eyes of a very loving friend shone back at Jack at the plea. "Hey, I was thinking about something." He began to speak with some difficulty, his cut cheek interfering with the words a little.

"Hey, just relax. We're going to get you to hospital, okay? You can tell me later."

"Blue, let me finish!" He was getting a little aggravated. This was important. At least he thought it was. "Do you remember when we use to go to the museum, the virtual gallery?"

"Yeah I do, why?" Jack was trying to humor his friend while they waited for the ambulance. Mark began to shake, Jack removed the greatcoat and wrapped it around him for warm.

"I'm not paying for the cleaning bill!" Mark would have laughed if he could have. "You remember how I loved the ancient Earth artists the best?" He waited for the shake of Jack's head before he continued. "There was one picture of some city and its people. I can't remember much about it but some of the images are still in my mind. You joked about it being like my stuff. Do you remember the name of the artist?"

Jack studied his friend for a long moment. Tears sprang from his eyes as he realized what Mark was saying. "Mark Edwards. His name was Mark Edwards. That was you." Tears of joy left his eyes as he pulled his friend gently closer, kissing the only part of him that wasn't hurt, his forehead. He then brushed his lips gently over his eyelids.

"You see, I can't die yet, I have to paint that picture, and those others as well." He said with a little laugh.

Ianto stood by and listened to the story unfold. He smiled, thinking that this was their happy ending, at least half of one. He still didn't know about Nick. "Jack, the ambulance should be here soon." He blinked a little to clear his blurred vision.

"You don't have to hold me until then, Blue. Really, I'm such a burden."

"Hey don't even think that way! You have never been a burden!" He grinned at his friend; the result was warming to Mark's cold body.

Shifting himself in Jack's embrace, he moaned slightly. "Hey, I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit, I'm a little tried. Like old times, you can watch me sleep." He began to dose off, restfully, his breathing normal and calm. Jack held him close thanking the cosmic powers that be for protecting his dearest friend.

"Hey, one more thing." It was barely a whisper. "Who gets to be your best man, John or me? After all, it won't be - what is the British term? Proper, unless you do have one." He giggled a little at the look on Jack's face. He took that face with him into his dreams.

"How did he know?" Ianto looked confused.

Smiling, Jack looked up at his future partner. "You gave it away. He picked up on it through you," he smirked.

"What, me? You just wait, Jack Harkness, when this is over I'll make you eat those words." Ianto whispered harshly at Jack.

"That is not exactly what I want to eat, my dear!" He was laughing softly.

"Excuse me, but injured person here who is very sleepy. Can you keep the flirting down please?" Mark slurred his words, as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack and Ianto exchanged silent words before Ianto went to show the EMTs where Mark was.

The rest of the team and Rhys began clean up and found no trace of Sebastian.

In Mark's hand, tightly held was the moonstone. Jack left it there for the time being.

Nick's fever broken a half hour after the group left. Gwen notified Ianto that his cousin was indeed on the mend and that James had given the cure to John. The first batch they sent out to a drug company to be manufactured was successfully doled out to the city and the second batch was sent out later. The virus was under control with in 24 hours.

The over all death toll was 60 from the virus. There were another 20 deaths from the chaos that Sebastian and company caused in order to get Torchwood's attention. But there was no body found for Sebastian. Jack still couldn't get Mark to tell him what had happened. All there was left was a recorded severe energy spike that went off the scale for a brief moment. Dan was looking in to it. The moonstone was left in Mark's care despite Jack's uneasiness about it.

John in his state of recovery was trying to get James to release him from bed. The doctor laughed and said that Mark was doing fine, and to stop being selfish; the little ones needed a strong father. Rest for a bit then he would see about getting him into see Mark. Besides, the hospitals were full enough. John would just be an added body in an already crowd space.

John laid his head on the pillow, sighing, he searched the world in his head for Mark. Finding his lover, he began a silent conversation. It was in the world of their creation, away from the others.

It was at a waterfall of purple water with blue flecks that Mark told John what had happened. John held his lover for a long time afterwards. The gash on Mark's face could be fixed but there would be a physical scar as well as the emotional ones. It wouldn't bother John; he was too much in love to care. Mark was so much more than a pretty face. The emotional ones were dealt with as well over time. With little words and the waterfall as natural mood music, they made love together, even though their bodies were miles apart.

"Overall, not too bad, considering," Ianto commented as he poured Jack another glass of white wine.

"All loss of life is bad Ianto, whether it is hundred or two, it makes no difference." He sat up in bed and put the glass down on the nightstand. Suddenly aware of his state of undress, he moved the sheet around his midsection. An action that Ianto Jones didn't let go unnoticed. "We have to be more prepared, we can't let this slip past us again. If the computer system had the data on the disease, a cure would have been found earlier. I need to sit down with you and Sally to go over all the stuff in the archives on infectious diseases, both human and non-human. Then I need to talk to John and Mark and have them fill in the gaps. The truth be told Ianto, the three of us really shouldn't be here." Jack sighed and took a deep breath as he laid back down against his pillow reaching for his wine.

Not entirely true, apparently Mark was. Jack's head was beginning to swim with the timey whimey stuff. He knew how it worked, but sometimes it didn't always make sense.

Ianto was horrified at the last statement. He knew Jack felt always out of place. Now he was in pain because he was blaming himself for all that went wrong in the land that the Rift took hold of. This was a new reaction, Ianto was afraid of what his Captain might do.

"If you leave this time, take me with you. Don't run from me again. I would be a fish out of water, but I want to be by your side. Jack, please say you would take me with you!"

The look on Ianto's face was painful in the eyes of Jack Harkness. Out of all his loves, Ianto was by far the most supportive and best suited for him. He couldn't imagine a day without him or a moment alone since he realized what the young Welshman felt for him. And all he wanted to do was to return it that place in Ianto's heart.

"If you think for one minute I won't marry you Jones, Ianto, Jones, you are sadly mistaken." He pulled the Welshman down to his level and began to kiss away any doubts that Ianto may have possessed. The hum of satisfaction was more than Jack could take. The sheet was lost again and so were the pair of lovers in each other.

"Damn it John, I can walk! I swear." Mark scrunched his nose where the bandage made it itch.

The face made John laugh. "God, that face is always so cute. You are cute." He pulled Mark into an emotional full kiss that warmed both men. They forgot they were on the lift, heading into the Hub.

Lately they seemed to forget where they were most of the time. It was a public display in the market the other day. Both men had their shirts off before they realized that some grandmas, a middle aged man and a few teenagers were watching them. Both men were embarrassed and Mark doubly so as John asked a white haired lady if she wanted to join them, before they paid for their items and left.

No one seemed to notice the erotic descent the two put on as they arrived. As a matter of fact, everyone seemed too busy to notice anything. The group was functioning as a well-oiled machine. The lovebirds took note of their surroundings and straightened up their clothing as some of the others began to notice them. Ianto walked over and handed Mark a coffee and John a tea.

"Hey, what is this Eye Candy?" John asked as he sniffed the unfamiliar liquid.

"Herbal Tea. Your doctor said no more coffee. He wants you in his office; yes he has a real office now. You too have been lying about for two weeks. We have done a few little modifications. Ah and there is a meeting in one half hour. Don't be late." He turned to leave. He was stopped dead in his tracks by the words that flew out of John's mouth.

"Congratulations Ianto Jones. Jack is a lucky man to have found you. I'm so glad that he is with someone who could put up with him and is by far above him."

Ianto stared at John, as the blush crept up his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he nodded and spoke. "Thanks John, your words mean a lot to me." A little off balance, Ianto turned and left.

"Nice view, don't you think Mark?"

Mark checked out the backside of Ianto and nodded. "I think Jack is indeed a lucky, man." He let out a loud laugh as John joined him. No one saw Ianto roll his eyes. But the smile on his face, Jack would see.

"James, I don't know." Nick was sitting on James brand new desk swinging his legs and hitting the panel in front with a thud.

The noise was very annoying, though James didn't get mad at Nick for making it. He could sense the tension in his younger boyfriend. He put himself between Nick's swinging legs and rested his hands on Nick's knees. The noise stopped as Nick gazed into James eyes. "I love you. I have never said that to anyone. Nick let's give it a shot. Come live with me. We will be so happy!" Falling into Nick's space, James took the kiss and held on for dear life. Nick's response which in James heart meant 'Yes' was Nick' legs wrapping around James midsection.

The pull of two bodies brought them together. It was a good thing that John and Mark walked in.

"Oh look Mark, they are going to do 'it' for us." John put his arm around his lover and kissed his cheek.

"Don't mind him, he is very hormonal today. I'm surprised we were able to get out of the apartment." James jumped at the approach of the two and Nick fell off the desk.

"Ouch, you didn't have to act like your parents walked in, James! I'm not something that can be swept under the carpet."

"Sorry, Nick!" He gave Nick a hand up. Smiling, he turned to John. "Hormonal? Is that part of a male pregnancy?"

"That and mega bitchiness. Ouch! Why did you slap my arm?" Mark turned to John.

"You are being cheeky." John stuck his tongue out at Mark.

James and Nick laughed, watching Mark regain some dignity. "You are just mad at the no coffee rule. What else, Doc?"

"Well no sex, watch your sugar, oh I have a list." He went to hand the list to John, who is staring and blinking at James.

"None whatsoever, for nine months? What do you think I am? I can't go without sex!" They could see John's blood boiling.

The others laughed at him. It was Mark's turn to hit John's arm. "You fell for that. I can't believe you fell for that." John earned the tongue that was stuck out at him as well.

"Watch it or I'll have you use that." John slipped his arms around Mark, and showed him one of the many uses for a tongue.

"Excuse us, but we should go to the meeting. Do you think Janto will tell us about the engagement yet?" Nick chuckled.

"Janto?" The others said together.

"Jack + Ianto = Janto. I think it fits them." He laughs.

"I don't know if that is the announcement they had in mind. But it would be nice. Like we don't know. Jack can be a bad liar, and he can't hide his happiness to the trained eye." John said.

"Don't I know that, he would wear his heart on his 1940's shirt shelve if it weren't for his great sense of control." Mark joked. They all knew that their Captain had been a little too human this time around. It was fine with them. It was about time that Jack joined the living. Mark smiled, he was happy, and he owed a lot of that to Jack. He knew Jack felt the same way. The love from their deep friendship healed all wounds. The past was gone but not forgotten, and it paved the way for a golden future.

"May I have your attention, please? This is your Captain speaking. How are we all today? I requested all personnel to meet in the conference room now. Thank you. Have a good day. God Ianto, not there, you know that is my weak spot."

"Damn it Jack, stop clowning around. You didn't shut the microphone off. Jack…" Silence reined supreme in the Hub once again. They all gathered in the conference room, a waiting their handsome leader.

"Whose bright idea was it for a PA system?" Gwen asked.

"I suggested it," Sally said. "Jack can hear himself talk then." She giggled. "Seriously, this way we can just make announcements, rather then using the system for time wasters, like emails and things. Just one quick out of fashion idea and can we save computer use. Anyone not in the Hub receives it on their mobile." She smiled her brilliance, making Dan blush with wicked thoughts. He couldn't wait until their date tonight.

"Clever girl," Gwen said. Her heart was heavy. She was leaving today. It was part of the reason for the meeting. Rhys reached for her hand. She knew that it would be all right. This was the new Torchwood 3. The ones who would actually see old age and grandkids, the ones that would protect their home and planet by any means necessary. It wasn't her Torchwood any more. But she wasn't going very far. Her new role was much better. The smile reached Rhys and he returned it. They took their seats, as did the rest.

The chattering voices stopped as Jack and Ianto entered the room. It was apparent that with his position next to Jack that Ianto was now second in command. Gwen was proud. He was not that shy, awkward boy any more. Too much, too fast had done that to him. But he was seasoned and Jack was his. They suited each other. She hoped that somewhere, somehow Tosh and Owen were watching, and keeping an eye out on them.

She didn't believe in heaven. But Mark had mentioned something more was out there than darkness. She was beginning to believe that.

With these thoughts in her head, she looked at Jack. How much she owed him, she couldn't even begin to guess. Now it was time to pay him back. She was going to have that normal life that he wanted her to have. She smiled at his handsome, devilish face. At one time she had wanted him, so long ago it seemed. But it was Rhys' steadfast attitude that brought her back to reality. Jack was so much more to her then a mere lover could offer to be. She was glad to call him friend.

"Okay, I have a few announcements to make. We have come to a crossroads of sorts in the destiny of Torchwood and the planet Earth. We have begun to realize that in so many ways Torchwood needs to be stronger. In the past, I have been foolish with the whim that we need to protect Earth with the means that she provides only. Only a small portion of the vast technology that we possess is used to benefit our fight against what the Rift sends through at us. It is my opinion that we can do better.

"In the past, I was following the advice of an old friend that we should not use everything that has come through the Rift. I amended that in the past by adapting modern technology to some of the minor gifts from the Rift. But I have only used the basic elements in a benign way. I think the time has come to add to that. In the next few weeks, we will be introducing various weapons and body armor and shielding that will help all of you to have the possibility of old age. Something that no one, save me, has achieved working for this place.

"I know that a lot of you feel that we are changing the course of history with this move. I have discovered that this is not so. The Rift in our recent studies is a force outside of current time. Therefore anything that comes out of it belongs here. So as long as it is used in Cardiff, which in its own right is outside the normal 'Time' zone, we are safe from 'Time corruption.' So we can consider it safe to do so." Jack smiled at them, but it was more like through them. He was looking at all those who used to sit at a similar table, in another part of time. The ones who never would know what it were like to have a family. The ones he knew intimately. The ones he just worked with for a brief moment in his long life. He let out a breath.

"We have other changes as well. Nick Jones and Mark Edwards are now part of the team." Everyone knew as much. Jack smiled. "Okay, I know I have a knack for stating the obvious. But that is enough said about that. Captain John Hart also is joining us for the next eight months, but not on active duty. John, I know what you are going to say. But you have others to think about. I don't need you in the field." Jack waited to get punched. Nothing happened.

"Jack, I couldn't agree with you more. Besides, I can train them to use the weapons and devices we come across. I might even help out in archives, freeing Eye Candy up to help you more. Mr. Second in command." He winked at Ianto, who rolled his eyes. "You seem to do that a lot when I say something, Ianto." Everyone laughed and agreed.

"I do, John that is the truth." Ianto laughed out loud. They all got a giggle out of the very friendly banter.

"I'm still talking here." Jack looked for their attention. "Also, Ianto and I are getting married."

"Tell us something we all don't know." Nick sassed Jack. Everyone laughed.

"Fine, it is old news with this network, but I wanted to say it out loud. Well Ianto wanted me to. And anything Ianto wants, Ianto gets." He glanced at his future partner.

"Good, then you won't mind Hawaii for a honeymoon." He smiled at Jack.

"Well…" Jack couldn't think of anything to say with his gorgeous Welshman grinning a challenge at him to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 'Within reason' never left Jack's lips.

Everyone else broke into hysterics with tears rolling down cheeks and a few table raps. The gang didn't quiet down for several moments. It was then that Gwen realized that she couldn't leave. This was her life, her family.

As she stood the room grew calm. "I'm not leaving, Jack. I'm staying. I can't leave. I like the idea of being a permanent liaison and instructor for the police and army. I can still do that, but as a member of Torchwood." She smiled as Jack came over and hugged her.

Rhys just stood by and said. "That's my girl. I knew you wouldn't let us down." He knew his wife all too well.

The room was silent except for John's stomach alerting him that the twins were hungry.

"Damn, I just ate. 8 months and 2 weeks of this, oh dear!" He rolled his eyes a la Ianto and the room went crazy with laughter. Mark hugged him and kissed him full on the lips. John melted with feeling like the universe finally had given them something to be grateful about.

"John not to worry, lunch is being catered and is waiting in the main room. Let's go, everyone. I'm feeling a bit hungry, myself." Jack stated. With nothing to do at the moment the team went on to have a great party. It was a celebration of life and the future for all.

Mark held Jack's gaze. He knew that both had found their way home. For it was where the heart is.

Part 53

The End

The adventures will still be continued; do you think I could forget the wedding? That is called "A Stag party for Ianto and Pregnant John Hart." Which is completed

Also, there will be a next book. It takes place 3 1/2 years later called "Through Love, It is the only way." Which is a work in progress.

Thank you all so much for reading this and enjoying the story. I hope you all found something to like in it. I really enjoyed presenting it to you. Xxxxxx

Author's note: This was written way before COE the virus was a coincidence.

Peace and Happiness!


End file.
